Help Me Help You
by jensensgirl
Summary: Randy's short lived marriage came to a crashing halt and he's been suspended for 60 days. He's embarrassed his family and himself. He walks into a bar and meets the only person who can help him find his way back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Woa Is Me

Randy Orton arrived back in St Louis with his head hung low and ego badly bruised. All his father and mother did was shake their heads at him. This month totally sucked ass. He had dated a girl for what felt like half his life, he married her and she decided six months into their marriage she couldn't handle that life. The life she'd dealt with their entire relationship. Why did it suddenly bother her that he traveled four days a week? Fuck her. He wasn't even sure he still loved her. She wasn't sure she loved him. They both wondered on their wedding day if this was what they truly wanted but let everyone around them talk them into it. He probably hadn't loved her in over a year, but she was familiar.

If Randy had a gun at this very moment he'd more than likely use it. Either on himself or someone else. His life was pretty shitty at the moment and all he wanted was a beer. Or two. And a shot. That was all he needed to let his cares be washed away by the alcohol.

He pulled into the parking lot of a bar he'd never seen before. A few of his old pals told him this was the place to go for the best atmosphere and some anonymity. Nobody cared who you were at this bar and that was exactly what he wanted. For tonight he just wanted to be Randy, not Randy Orton, not Randy Orton WWE superstar, not Randy Orton Bob's oldest boy. Just Randy.

He walked inside and was met by the loud music and loud conversations. It was a sports bar from the old days and was nothing like the neuveau sports bars that sprung up everywhere. He kept his head low and found a seat at the far end of the bar itself. He sat there for a few moments before he was told the bartender would be right back, more alcohol was needed. Good, he thought, keep it coming.

"What can I get ya?" Randy heard yanking him back from his pity me thoughts. He looked up into the most amazing gray eyes he'd ever seen. He'd never seen gray eyes before except on Huskies, but hers were definitely gray. He couldn't take his eyes from her face. She had hardly any make-up on and as he looked at her more and more, he didn't think she had on anything but a little gloss. He started with her deep chocolate hair that hung down her back, her perfect nose, those eyes that mesmerized him with their long lashes, and lips that he wanted to suck on. What did Hollywood call them? Bee stung lips. Lips somewhere between Jennifer Garner and Angelina. She was tall too, or was she standing on something? Sculpted arms, athletic body. His view stopped at her waistline since she was standing behind the bar but he yearned for more. He imagined a perfect ass, long legs sculpted like her arms slightly tanned to perfection. "Hello? Would you like a drink?"

She knew he was studying her, all the men did. She also knew who he was but she wasn't the least bit impressed, she'd seen bigger celebrities in her bar than the local boy who made it big.

"What's on draft?" He asked and flinched as his voice cracked like a prepubescent kid. She smirked at him and watched him. She could see something was going on in that pretty boy head and beer wasn't going to cut it. He had bags under his eyes and hadn't shaven in a few days. She found him to be quite sexy, much better in person. She would never admit she was a wrestling fan, even when her patrons requested it on the big screen every Monday and Friday. This bar was known as the WWE bar and she even stayed open late on Sundays for the pay per views. Football during the days and wrestling at night when it was on.

"Here, handsome." She placed an import in front of him and two shot glasses. She pushed the darker liquid to him and left the lighter closer to her. She waited for him to look at her and she raised her shot glass. He flashed that sexy smirk and clinked his glass to hers. He made a hideous face as the liquid burned his throat.

"Jaeger?" He asked and realized his vocal chords weren't ready to speak, they were still on fire. She hopped up on the bar and sat in front of him, dangling her long legs on either side of him. He now had the full view of her body and his erection confirmed it. She wore a school girl uniform skirt that would have been illegal in any private school and a white tank top that had _diva_ spelled out in rhinestones. Her black boots reached her knees and if she had a whip it would have completed his fantasy. He actually had yet to sit back and his elbows still rested on the bar mere inches from the place he suddenly yearned to be. He was eye level with the most perfect set of twins he'd ever met. Not too big and not too small and he couldn't help but look. "Um, I feel like I should introduce myself."

She smiled at him and refilled his shot glass. "That's alright, no need, you just look like you need someone to talk too or just someone to sit with and say nothing."

"Is it that obvious?" He took his second shot and this time she didn't refill his glass. He hadn't moved either. He knew it was appropriate for him to do so, but being this close to her was intoxicating. She knew what she was doing was completely inappropriate and bold of her, but what the hell. She swung her leg to one side and took the stool next to him.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said as she looked at him. His body seemed to respond to this total stranger and something told him he cold trust her with everything. The problem was the location. He looked around at the other patrons and wondered if they knew who he was or if they even cared, but if he told her the truth would it spread like gossip? He instinctively knew she wouldn't say a word, but others could hear them and leak it to the internet. Shit, he could wind up the first wrestler on the cover of the National Enquirer. She noticed he wanted to talk but wouldn't in this locale. She went back around the bar, grabbed a bottle of Jack and Smirnoff and nodded for him to follow her.

They sat on the chocolate leather couch in her office and did another shot. "Do you always do this?" He asked as he nodded toward the bottles and waved his hands motioning to her office. She laughed.

"Hell no." She said pointedly. "I do offer a friendly ear to my customers and will listen and give advice if they ask, but nobody's ever been in my office."

"Why me then?" He liked talking to her in a quiet space.

"You definitely need to talk to someone impartial and I knew you were uncomfortable out there no matter how loud it was." She turned and looked at him. "Talk to me."

Randy stood and paced her office with his full glass in his hand. He stopped and looked at her and knew right now he needed to kiss her. He could get a smack but he was going to try. He threw back the shot and slammed the glass on the desk. He stood staring at her and she watched him. Randy moved swiftly to her and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her firmly holding her tightly to him. The only movement he made was releasing her arms and putting his hands in her hair. He didn't change the kiss, didn't attempt to make it deeper, he just needed to feel someone else against him. When he finally broke from her he looked at her quizzically. "And you name is…"

She laughed and realized she never told him. "Charlie." Randy looked at her trying to figure out why she had a boy name. "It's short for Charlotte. My parents thought it would be cute to name me after the city where I was conceived. Its gross if you ask me, but I like the name." He smiled at her. A real smile, the first one in months. He stepped back and rubbed his face. This gave her the chance to study him from head to toe. He was an incredible looking man, built like an athlete with leading man good looks. He wore a black polo shirt and loose fit Ralph Lauren jeans. He was a walking promo for RL. His thighs looked huge in person and his 6'4 stature seemed much larger than she thought. Charlie was 5'10 and he seemed to tower over her.

"Do you always dress like that?" He asked and she looked a little shocked. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"It's ok and no. It's bar-wear. I don't dress slutty or skanky, sorry." She really wasn't sorry. She dressed like this for the tips plain and simple. Tits and ass always made the bucks and it was a sad fact of life. As a matter of fact she hated these clothes and how she felt in them. Randy felt like an ass.

"I'm sorry, no offense. I didn't mean it like that, it's just… well, it's distracting." He tried to smile and relaxed a little when she smiled back.

"No offense taken. Now are you going to spill your guts or do I have to beat it out of you?" Charlie smirked at him this time.

"You can beat it out of me." He replied with a cocky air to him. She laughed and flashed him the best sexy eyes she could. "Please?" He tried again. Something about this man made her feel warm and fuzzy. Charlie hugged him and held him tight.

"If you don't want to talk about what's bothering you it's ok." She sat back on the couch knowing full well he'd spill it.

Randy took a deep breath and sat next to her staring at his shot glass he grabbed from the desk. "I've been given a leave of absence from work and it's my fault." He couldn't blame anyone but himself. Randy told her about the immature things he'd done, the way everyone thought he was disrespecting the business and his anger management classes. He had a very short fuse and let it get the best of him one too many times. The company even tried hiring back Randy's dad to travel with him and 'babysit' him, and it worked for awhile. It seemed to be the guidance Randy needed, but when he appeared to be on the right track finally, his dad was released and Randy drifted to his old ways.

He wasn't an ass or a dick, he wasn't disrespecting anybody or anything, he just felt lost. He knew he wanted to be a wrestler but something bothered him about it and he hadn't figured that out. He admitted he had acted like a 15 year old kid who thought he was the shit, he just didn't know how to change that image everyone now had of him. It was his own doing and he was unsure how to fix this.

"I also had a really rough match and my shoulder was in excrutiating pain. I was alone in my locker room and I lit one up. I took a few hits and as I was finishing up and putting it away, someone walked in. He took one look at me and went straight to Vince." He leaned back and put his hands on his eyes. "I'm a fuckin idiot and for that I'm suspended for 60 days, I've embarrassed my family and I've subjected myself to ridiculous classes and counseling."

Charlie looked at him and couldn't believe it. This was way more than she expected and hoped it wasn't written on her face. "So what's next for you, Randy?"

He turned and looked at her and thought long and hard. "I'm not sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Enough With the Pity Party

Randy and Charlie talked until the bar closed and he felt the need to follow her home to ensure her safety. Charlie laughed and told him she lived above the bar. He was shocked to say the least. He found out she was the owner and had inherited it from her father's passing. None of her four brothers wanted it but nobody wanted to sell it so she agreed to keep it open. She'd grown up in this neighborhood and had lived all her life upstairs. When her parents passed she renovated it to its original state and loved it. She wanted to invite him up to see it, but hoped she'd get the chance another time. She'd already been way too brazen for her own good and behaved completely out of character.

Randy thanked her for helping him and asked if he could see her again. She tried to contain her school girl excitement. She felt like the quiet girl who went unnoticed and suddenly was asked out by the captain of the football team. She was always in the bar and gave him her phone number. He took her cell and programmed his number in and even set his own speed dial number. They stood at the door and looked at eachother. A calm washed over him and he felt all would be right in the world once again. He hugged her and kissed her temple bidding her a good night.

Randy returned to Charlie's bar every day for the next week. He even found himself calling her each morning and visiting her when nobody was there. When Raw and Smackdown were on he sat in her office. They talked a lot and got to know eachother. He took her to lunch and or dinner when he could get her to leave. He told her about Sam and how he knew it was a huge mistake. He told her what it was really like behind the scenes, how he was really treated by everyone. Most of the people who understood him were on the other brand. Dave Batista understood where he was coming from because he'd seen it. A lot of the guys thought his job had been handed to him because he was an Orton, little did they know it was the exact opposite. He trained harder, put in more hours to hone his skills, and still people wondered if he had the natural talent.

He shared how his parents were treating him right now. All at once it felt like his grandfather passed, he's separating from the world's shortest marriage and his parents looked at him with those disappointed eyes. Could anyone blame him for smoking a joint? Was it really that bad? Charlie laughed as he rambled on and on over lunch. He brought sandwiches for them from the deli down the street and he hadn't even asked. She liked that about him, it showed he was thoughtful and he thought of someone other than himself.

"What's so funny?" He asked passing her his pickle. All girls like deli pickles so he naturally gave his to her.

"You are." She took a bite of the pickle and looked at him. He had a huge bite of roast beef in his cheek and he looked back at her. Again she chuckled. "When's the party over?"

_What the fuck is she talking about?_ "What party?" He asked as he tried to chew at the same time. Talking with food in your mouth was something Charlie hated. It was disgusting, but it wasn't even remotely bothering her.

"The pity party you're having for yourself." She took another bite of her pickle as he thought about what she said. "I completely understand why you're upset and I don't think you're wrong. However, we need to stop focusing on the bad shit and try to focus on getting back the Randy that's inside. We've all lost someone close to us and it sucks ass real bad, we've all had coworkers who try to bring us down, but what sets us apart is how we handle that. You need to rise above. Go to your classes, really listen and learn. There will be people in there who are really in bad shape and some who you'll wonder why they're even attending. But take this time to figure _you_ out."

"It's in Atlanta." He didn't mean it as hey guess what it's in Atlanta. He meant it as that's four weeks I won't see you. In this past week he had really grown attached to her. He had only spoken to John Cena from WWE and told John all about her. John was amazed to say the least. He never spoke of Sam the way he spoke of the girl who owned a bar. He hadn't even told his parents, he didn't want to hear anything from them because they'd bring up his failed marriage.

"Atlanta's great!" Charlie hoped she sounded believable but inside she was crushed. Four weeks without him, he'd probably find someone else. There's a cheery thought. He'd find someone in his anger management class. Not a good thing. He'd go out one night and meet another girl just like he met her.

"Will you wait for me?" He asked sounding hopeful. It was a little advanced for having only known her for a week, but they'd spent most of that time together. That one week broken down into normal dating rules would have been at least a month's worth.

"I'm always here, you know that." She replied trying to sound casual.

"Not what I meant." He looked at his drink as if it were interesting.

"I know. I'd wait longer for you, but I'm not the one with people banging down my door and throwing panties at me." She smirked at him.

"I'm sorry. It's a lot to ask. Can we still talk?" He looked up into her eyes. When she smiled the hints of blue sparkled through and lit her face.

"I would love to talk to you. I've gotten kinda used to it." She reached across the table and took his hands in hers. Their eyes held for awhile before either said or did anything. Randy debated on what to do. He really wanted to kiss her. So he did. Still holding her hands he leaned forward across the small table and kissed her. When Charlie saw what he was about to do she leaned forward and met him half way. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together and it felt wonderful finally touching and enjoying. He took his time and tried to respect her, but he wanted to throw her on the table. He kept the kiss soft and slow and tried to read into the kiss. Randy focused on her movements and he knew when he could deepen it. He let her hands go and moved his to her face. Charlie placed her hands delicately on his arms and moaned into his mouth when she felt the expanse of his biceps.

He slid his tongue slowly into her mouth and moaned himself when he felt the chill of her tongue. She had been chewing on the ice in her cup and it made her mouth shockingly cold. Randy found it thrilling and let his tongue try and warm up hers. She knew her mouth would be cold and shivered when the warmth of his enveloped her. Without breaking the kiss or his hands on her face, he slid her chair over with his foot and pulled her close. He wanted to feel her against him, needed to feel her against him. He let go of her face and lifted her into his lap.

Charlie straddled him and she could feel more of him than she expected. And she liked it. She liked knowing the effect she had on him when he was sober. Not that he'd ever been drunk around her but knowing there was absolutely no alcohol boosted her low self esteem. Her arms went around his waist and his over her shoulders. He played with her hair and her neck as he appreciated her mouth on his. Charlie took this opportunity to get an up close and personal feel of his body. His back and arms felt like no other and his torso was rock hard. He had very nice hands and she loved the way they played with her hair.

Randy tugged her hair and pulled her head back. He tasted her neck and feasted on all the nooks and crannies he could find. He let his hands fall to her back and they rested on her slender hips. He wanted to make love to her before he left, take something with him, but didn't dare try. It was what drew him to her. She wasn't throwing her panties at him. She wasn't shoving her house key in his pocket. She showed him respect and he was damn sure going to return it.

"When do you leave?" Charlie broke the silence.

"Sunday night." He whispered. They had two days and two nights before he left. She nodded as she processed the timeline. As much as she wanted too, she wouldn't cave to her desires. Charlie wasn't that kind of girl; never had been and never will be. That's what kept her out of relationships. She may not have a lot of self esteem but she did have oodles of self respect. She would make him wait and if he chose too, she would make it worth it.

They heard the back door open and Charlie looked at Randy's watch. It was an hour until she opened the bar and her customers always showed up early because the food was good and the atmosphere was better. Smackdown was tonight and she knew Randy wasn't about to watch it. "Are you staying?"

"Can I?" He didn't want to be far from her but he would if she asked.

"You're always welcome, but it's Friday and you know what that means." She stroked his face and he nodded. "Want to hang out upstairs?" It was the first time she'd invited someone up and was a little nervous. She didn't want to lead him on, but didn't want to banish him to her office.

"That would be nice, thank you." She led him down a hallway and through a door that changed the environment completely. Suddenly he was transported from a manly bar to a bright and airy home. She had decorated it so anyone felt immediately at home. Charlie wanted her guests to feel welcome, well, when she had them. She showed him around and where everything was. She gave him her keys and told him if he left even for the shortest period of time to lock the doors. She said she'd be back in awhile and started to walk back down the steps. He reached for her hand and she turned to look at him. Randy needed to look into her eyes one last time.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"It's okay." She replied and turned to leave but he kept hold of her hand. When she turned back to him his expression had changed.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. It's meant the world to me." He pulled her slowly to him and kissed her tenderly. He had noticed what she was wearing and lately she was wearing different clothes. Charlie caught his expressions the past few times and knew he didn't like her dressing 'down'. It may have been a week but he felt strongly about protecting her, especially from drunk men. She told him nobody had ever messed with her but he pointed out there was always a first time.

Tonight she wore a black tank top with 'bad kitty' across the chest and loose fit jeans. It still showed her taught tummy and cleavage but her ass was covered more and that was his first concern. He'd progress to the rest in time.

Charlie gave him one last smile and bounced down the steps. It would be another two hours before she got back up to see Randy but she wore a silly smile the whole time. It was strange seeing Smackdown without him but it wouldn't be long. Her regular customers knew Randy had been here a lot but they all respected their privacy and didn't bring up his absence on the show. When she went back upstairs to check on him she found him in her bed. He was laying on top of the covers with his arms behind his head and his ankles crossed. His shirt was absent and the button on his jeans was undone.

Charlie stood in the doorway and watched him smiling. She leaned against the doorframe and put one hand on her hip. "Hiya."

"Hiya back." He could look at her all day. She was breathtaking. "How much time do we have?"

"Just a few." She crossed the room and crawled up to him from the foot of the bed. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She cuddled next to him and rested her head on his chest. He smelled so good and she closed her eyes letting her fantasies engulf her. Her fingertips danced featherlike across his warm skin.

Randy played with her hair and concentrated on the basketball game on tv. If he let himself think of her his erection would poke her in the eye. He had four weeks without her and then it was on. He would wine and dine her to no end. This was where he wanted to be. Charlie looked up at him and thought the same things.

Their eyes held for what felt like an eternity. They did that a lot, staring into eachother's eyes, searching for confirmation of their feelings. She sat half way up on her right hip and rested her weight on her right arm. Her left hand still on his glorious body, she curved to face him and her hair cascaded down her back. Randy fought like hell against his growing bulge but he was losing. Losing fast. His instincts took over and his hands reached for her. "Charlotte…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Hurry Up and Wait

His hands held her face gently as he showered her with kisses. She loved his mouth and sucked and licked his lips. He wanted nothing but to take this new found relationship two steps further but his brain and heart actually overpowered his physical needs. Randy was lying on his back and Charlie was hovering just above him on all fours. Being on her hands and knees was keeping enough space between them to maintain control. Their tongues were dancing with eachother slowly, lingering against one another flagrantly indulging themselves. He could kiss her until the end of time, her lips and strawberry tongue were enough to sate him, for now.

He slowly sat up and they were both kneeling on the bed, Randy continuing his oral assault on her delicious mouth. His hands were on her hips holding her to him, gripping her body and loving the feel of her against him. Each one would moan every few minutes as their desires peaked and their bodies fought their brains for control. Their kisses varied from soft and gentle to passionate and lust induced. Randy wrapped his left hand in her hair and held the back of Charlie's head. He gently persuaded her to lie back as his body pushed hers.

She marveled at the feel of him above her. It was one thing to see this man on tv, it was quite another to see the body up close. To feel him and kiss him was a sensation she never wanted to end. His left hand remained behind her head and his right rested on her bare tummy. Charlie allowed her hands to roam the massive expanse of his back and chest. Randy kept his mouth on hers, he knew if he moved it he'd have a hard time with self-control.

His hand drifted behind her and wrapped around her ass pulling her to her side and flush against him. She gasped at the feel of him and felt as if he were trying to crush her into him. He was holding her so tight against him it made her moan with abandon. Randy slid his knee in between her legs and pulled one leg over him, his forearm molded to the back of her thigh. His mouth and body craved hers, her very essence yearned for his, wars raging inside their heads.

"Stay with me." She whispered into his mouth. All he did was nod in reply. Charlie pulled away slowly and regretfully. "I have to get back." She looked at his watch and thought about the evening.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" He asked. They both knew they wouldn't go the full distance, but spending the night together nonetheless was a big step.

"I would love it." She stood and backed out of the room. "Two hours and I'll be back." She smiled and headed back downstairs. She was wearing her permagrin again and nothing would change that tonight. She had a beautiful man in her bed waiting for her and a calm night at the bar. Her manager could shut things down tonight; she would just make a quick appearance.

Charlie had to close the bar, but she was in such a hurry she had everyone else clean and she would do the books in the morning. A normal clean up takes up to two hours and everyone knew where Charlie wanted to be so they rushed through. When the last person left she locked the doors, turned off the lights and darted up the steps. Her home was dark except soft light coming from her bedroom. _I really want to have sex tonight, but I really want to wait until he returns. If I have sex tonight, I may never see him again, but I shouldn't use sex to keep him. Of course he is Randy Orton and he could get sex from thousands of other women at any given moment. Wait, why is Randy with me so much?_

She walked slowly to her bedroom and saw Randy lying on the bed, eyes closed and candlelight illuminating the room adding a romantic glow and making him look even sexier. The room smelled of vanilla and lavender and it drove her senses mad. He was wearing only his boxers, the smallest pair she'd ever seen, and stood when he sensed her presence. She couldn't look at anything but his body. His hands, his arms, shoulders, chest, abs, thighs, nothing had been untouched by her eyes. Nothing.

Charlie stood frozen to her spot staring at Randy, she had yet to look at his face. He took his time crossing the room to her and stopped just short of touching her. His eyes held hers and no words were said. She could feel her body tensing and straining for release. He gently reached for the hem of her shirt and agonizingly slow pulled it up and over her head. Now Randy had a hard time looking anywhere but her body and fought his own obvious arousal. His gaze drifted back to her face which was cloudy with desire. He used his body to back her into the wall leisurely dropping to his knees and undoing the button and zipper of her jeans.

Randy's moves were calculated and deliberate, precise and exact. He still held her eyes and he glanced at her lips which were partially open and her tongue slid out to wet her lower lip. His hands painstakingly pulled at the obstacle covering what he wanted to see and feel. He helped her step out of her pants and still knelt before her. He needed to memorize this moment and how she looked. Four weeks was a long time and his brain ordered him to sear her image into his eyes only to be transformed to fantasies.

Randy was not a fan of pink undergarmets, but the sight of the body in front of him made pink the most beautiful color he'd ever seen. Her soft pink lace balconet bra and matching lace hipster panties were spellbinding, particularly against her tan skin. He ran his hands up her legs and stopped at her hips. His desires took over and his tongue snaked out to taste the soft flesh beneath her belly button. Charlie audibly gasped and fought the need to faint. Her body shivered in response and Randy's hands moved of their own volition to her ass.

His fingertips swept over her heated skin from her knees to her lower back. His tongue and lips continued it's onslaught of the tender areas closest to her femininity. He traced invisible lines and circles from her ribs to her hips placing delicate kisses where she craved them. Randy knew what he was doing would cause her to crack and silently cursed himself, but he couldn't stop, she was captivating. His hands drifted to the edge of her panties and tugged them a little lower to expose her hips.

Charlie's own hands were grabbing at the wall behind her. Her eyes were glued to Randy's actions and she couldn't look away, much less blink. Her will power was crashing all around her and she had no problem with that. Her body was betraying her, her brain became the cheering section for her body and her heart wrapped itself in steel. He stood to his full height and wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to her dresser and sat her down.

Charlie couldn't tolerate anymore torture. Her hands were on his face instantly and she kissed him expressing everything her body was saying. Her tongue dominated his and Randy thought he'd explode at any moment. Instead of soft and gentle and loving, the kisses and touches turned passion filled and lust driven. He unclasped her bra with one swift motion and released her engorged breasts. She didn't know desire could actually be painfully delicious. His tongue darted out and feasted on the appetizing body on display before him.

His hands slid to her ass and pulled her forward forcefully pressing her most intimate areas into his. One hand on her lower back kept her flush against him and the other hand pulled her leg up pushing it against her ribs. His mouth descended on hers and his kisses were drugging her. Charlie was struggling to hold herself up and instinctively wrapped her arms around Randy using him for stability. She arched her back and Randy moaned when he felt her breasts on his already burning skin. He broke the kiss and let his mouth descend down her tender flesh.

He knelt in front of her once again only this time he put both of her legs over his shoulders. He nipped and licked her inner thighs and Charlie was struggling to hold her head up and her eyes forward. When he finally let his tongue drag across her center Charlie was on the verge of screaming for release. Randy got a small taste of her through her panties and it sent his rational thoughts spiraling away. _I'll just buy her another pair_ he thought to himself as he literally ripped her panties off.

Her scent wafted to him and he looked at her to confirm what he was about to do was okay. All he saw was half lidded eyes barely focusing on anything. His movements were soft and tantalizing, causing her to shudder. His hands aroused her first and his tongue followed. Charlie wanted to scream and beg for mercy, but it was the sweet feel of his tongue making love to her that kept her brain in a foggy haze and voice devoid of forming any words. Her fingers locked into his hair and held his head exactly where she wanted it. Craved it. The undulating waves of an orgasm rocked Charlie's body and Randy stayed with her until her body stopped convulsing and the tremors subsided.

He broke free from her and let her sit there and recover while he turned down the covers of her bed. Tonight was about Charlie and only Charlie. His body would implode when word spread he wasn't going to give himself any release. _Another time_ he thought. Randy tenderly lifted her limp body and placed her on the bed wrapping himself around her. Her body was so flaccid she couldn't speak a word, she just relished in the feel of him flush against her.

"Sleep, beautiful girl, tomorrow is a whole new day." He whispered in her ear. She couldn't even open her eyes if she wanted too. He kissed her neck and shoulders and held her tight against him. Burying his face in her hair he too let sleep take over when he felt the soft rhythmic breathing of the stunning woman in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews and for even taking the time to read my stories.**

**I have been forgetting to disclaim so I shall do so now for the previous chapters and this one.**

Chapter Five – The Dirty Whore and the Princess

Charlie lay in her bed awake but with eyes unopened, reaching out and finding an empty space beside her. She brought her arms up and wrapped them across her face. _I feel like a dirty whore and Randy has proven me right._ She had hoped Randy wouldn't be like a typical single guy and leave her in the morning, but he has done just that. _Perfect, just fuckin perfect_. As she lay there calling herself names she heard the doorbell. The visitor wasn't giving up and soon Charlie wondered if it was Randy. She slowly got up and found something appropriate to wear to the door, since she was still naked.

A delivery man held a white box and had her sign for it. She put down the box on her entry table and opened the small card. A silly smile lit her entire face.

I'll be back at lunch. You're mine all day and all night.

-R

She opened the box and found the most exquisite oriental lilies she'd ever seen, and the smell was divine. She found a vase and placed them carefully inside. "I know the perfect spot for these." She said to herself and put the vase exactly where she sat the night before. Her doorbell rang again and she ran down to get it. Another delivery man with another long white box. She signed her name for the second time and ripped at the card.

You look beautiful.

-R

"I hope he's not a stalker." She smiled to herself and opened the new box, Sumatra lilies this time. The vibrant burgundy hues would compliment the white of the orientals. She got another vase and divided up the two groups placing one on her coffee table and one back on her dresser. She crawled back into bed and stared at the vase and the dresser as her mind replayed last night's events. She was so disgusted with herself and her behavior this past week but too late now to take it back. All she could do was dust herself off, hold her head high and call a do over.

Another doorbell ring and another delivery. This time it was groceries. Odd, but okay. No card this time and she found nothing in the bags she ever ate nor had eaten in her life. She put everything away and went back to bed. She felt someone behind her wrapping her up tightly in his embrace. Charlie didn't even hear him come in so she must have fallen asleep. Randy kissed her bare shoulder and neck and let one hand rest on her tummy. She was so embarrassed about last night she didn't dare turn around.

"Hiya." He whispered softly and she shivered at the feel of his lips on her ear. She smiled and snuggled into him.

"Hiya back." She said quietly in return and they both stared at the flowers. Randy too thought of last night and had to smile to himself. Not in a million years had he intended to be that intimate with her last night but he didn't regret a thing.

"Nice flowers." He said into her hair.

"Thanks, some crazy guy sent them to me. He even had groceries delivered." She said rolling to her back. Randy leaned forward a little partially covering her.

"Maybe the crazy guy was looking for something to eat last night and got nothing but empty cabinets and an empty stomach." He smiled down at her and was once again captivated by her eyes. Charlie had to laugh at his comment and she knew her house was devoid of food. Randy ran his fingertips over her face, loving the feel of her once again beneath him. He lowered his head to kiss her and moaned when their lips connected.

"Hungry?" He asked her regretfully breaking the kiss. Charlie couldn't help the smile but Randy could tell something was going on in that beautiful head of hers. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Nothing." She wouldn't make eye contact but she did stroke his face, she needed to touch him to make sure he was really here.

"Don't lie. I know something's bothering you so tell me." He held her head so she had to look at him.

"Just thinking about last night." She tried to use her voice but it came out as a whisper.

"Do you regret it?" He sat up a little and was afraid to hear the answer.

"Honestly, it's not regret, more like humiliation." She wanted to tell him she thought she was a dirty whore who should be banished to a life of solitude.

"Why?" He hoped it wasn't him. He hoped she wasn't embarrassed by him. Sam was throughout their whole relationship. That was another story for another day.

Should she tell him the truth? Sure why not. "I feel like a whore."

He stared at her for a few seconds before laughing a cute little laugh. "You are not even close to a whore."

"I allowed things to happen after only knowing you a week!" Her voice was getting a little louder as her humiliation took over. Charlie tried to get up but he kept her lying down.

"Charlie, I've seen male and female whores and you are certainly not one." He didn't even think she was easy.

"Fine, I'm a slut." She said trying to convince someone, anyone.

"No. Not even a slut." He smirked at her.

"Randy, I need to justify my actions somehow so will you please let me degrade myself for five minutes?" Charlie tried to reason with him but he only laughed again.

"Charlotte, you're not a whore, you're not a slut, you're not a tramp or a trollop. Hell, you're not even easy. Look how much time we've spent together the past 10 days and calculate that into actual dates. If we spend roughly 3-4 hours on a date and you and I have spent 14 hours a day together for 10 days…okay, you get the point." He kissed her again to keep her from arguing and slid his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't contain it and had to respond.

Charlie suddenly pushed him back and rolled off the bed. "Ugh, dirty whore!" She paced her bedroom. "And look how I'm dressed! I disgust myself." She collapsed on the bed only to jump up again when she felt him move to her.

Randy stood too trying his best to not laugh. "I happen to think you look incredibly sexy right now. Your baby tee, pajama bottoms…Victoria Secret?" Charlie nodded. "Thought so. I think you're great and honestly the best thing that's walked into my life in probably 10 years." He held her tightly to him and continued. "If you were a whore or a slut or whatever else you can come up with we would have fucked 9-10 days ago and twice on Sunday."

"You just want me naked again." She said as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. _This body will be the death of me_.

"Actually I do want you naked and right now, but to prove to you I have nothing but respect and admiration for you, I will control myself until I return. However, after four weeks if you'll still have me, the game is on." Randy kissed her firmly to seal the deal. "I'll only ask one more time, are you hungry?" Charlie's response this time was grabbing his head and tasting his tongue. She loved his mouth and could kiss him all day, that and he always tasted good. "Good god woman, stop it."

Randy and Charlie spent the day lounging around her home and watching old movies. He loved spending time with her and they didn't even have to talk. It was like they were long time friends and being with eachother was natural and comfortable. They lay under a blanket on her couch cuddling and just enjoying one another. They drifted off to sleep in the late afternoon and Randy woke when her doorbell rang. He went down to answer it only to find four guys standing in her entry, one pulling keys from the lock.

He grabbed a baseball bat from her umbrella stand and confronted them. "Who in the fuck are you?"

The four men stood there shocked. "Holy shit you're Randy Orton!" The youngest looking one stepped forward to shake his hand only to have Randy stop him with the end of the bat.

"Let's try again. Who in the fuck are you?" He wasn't sure if he should panic or actually shake the guy's hand.

"Shit man, I'm sorry. Wait, where's Charlie? Where's my sister?" All four guys pushed past him and ran up the steps calling for her. Randy let his head fall back and he looked at the ceiling. _Nice way to meet the family_. He replaced the bat and went back upstairs. He found Charlie wrapped in the blanket and quizzing her brothers. Randy stood behind her unsure what to do, he had warm up shorts on with no shirt and Charlie was still in her pajamas.

When Charlie stopped yelling at her brothers for barging in, they introduced themselves to Randy. "Sorry about the bat." He said shaking their hands.

"No apologi_es _needed, you were defending our sister and her home, that's an excellent start in our books. I'm Alex, that's Bryan, David and Eric." Everyone sat down and the brothers thought now would be a good time to tell Randy all about Charlie and her childhood. She left the room and grabbed Randy's shirt rolling her eyes as she went.

"Randyfuckin Orton, I can't believe it. In my baby sister's house of all things_."_ They all laughed at Eric and they began grilling Randy about life in the WWE. Charlie cut them off not knowing how comfortable Randy would be talking about it.

"How long are you four staying and why are you here anyway?" She stood with her arms crossed looking at all of them as if silently saying 'get out'. Her brothers stood and shook Randy's hand again and bid their goodnights. When she locked the door behind them she slowly climbed the stairs and drug herself to the couch. "They're like a freakin tornado. I hate when they barge in." Randy smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. He silenced her with another deep, sensual kiss. How much more of this sweet torture could they withstand before somebody cracked?

Charlie and Randy decided to go out for dinner and passed through the bar on their way. All eyes were on the incredible looking couple as they made their way to the opposite end where the bar was. Her brothers were there and Randy went over to talk to them again while Charlie spoke to the manager. Several patrons approached Randy and asked for autographs and a few pictures, but none asked why they hadn't seen him on tv and had seen him in the bar all the time. Charlie watched him and his interaction with his fans. He was courteous and patient and shook everyone's hand. He stole glances to see where she was and what she was doing and when they made eye contact he winked at her.

Charlie's brothers noticed the interaction and weren't sure if they should be happy for her or shroud her in seclusion. She had to grow up sometime, but did they really want their baby sister dating someone with the reputation of a womanizer? He had a player image and who knew if that was real or fake. They decided to trust their sister and let her figure things out. He was friendly when he didn't have to be and he did come over to them to talk, that counts for something right?

They arrived back at Charlie's after an intimate dinner and she passed through the bar while Randy used her front entrance. He had his bags for the trip with him and they didn't want anyone knowing their personal business. To the group in the bar, it looked as if Charlie came back alone. She looked around and saw the same crowd, same reactions. Her brothers even hung around to see what time she came back. She kissed them goodnight and checked with her manager who said things were their usual, good business and a calm night.

She went through the hallway to her home and jogged up the steps. She found Randy sitting in a chair and staring at the tv, which was off. She stood there watching him and knowing what he was thinking, she felt the same way. Charlie would miss him terribly, but there was nothing she could do to change his immediate future. All she could do was hope he'd return to her. They barely spoke of it yesterday and hadn't brought it up since. She wanted to ask him but thought better of it.

Randy looked over to her and felt his heart ache. He would be crushed tomorrow at the airport leaving her here and living at the facility in Atlanta for four weeks. She crossed the room and held her hand out to him. He took it and stood following her to the bedroom. "What time is your flight again?"

"1145." They had exactly 12 hours and two of those were already gone because he had to be at the airport by a certain time. More hours were gone for sleep, but right now neither thought about sleep. Neither thought of sex or intimacy; they both wondered what would happen during and after the four weeks.

Charlie and Randy changed into their sleepwear and crawled into bed. He held her for a long time rubbing her back and she made invisible circles on his chest and abs. She listened to his heartbeat and he breathed in the scent of her hair.

They spent the remainder of the evening and early hours kissing and cuddling. They maintained control of their physical desires and fed their emotional and mental needs. No words were spoken for another night and they simply held onto eachother. Morning would be here sooner than they liked and neither wanted to sleep. She would drive him and walk him as far as she could never wanting to say goodbye. A song played on the stereo and made them both shudder.

_We'll do it all, everything on our own _

_We don't need anything or anyone _

_If I lay here, if I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel _

_Those three words are said too much, they're not enough _

_If I lay here, if I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads _

_I need your grace to remind me to find my own _

_If I lay here, if I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_All that I am, all that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see _

_I don't know where, confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all _

_If I lay here, if I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Charlie felt tears welling up in her eyes and before she could stop them Randy wiped them away with his kisses. "Me too, Princess, me too."

Song courtesy of Snow Patrol


	5. Chapter 5

**And I disclaim again. Sadly.**

**Thank you for all your support and reviews. LegendThriller – I'm not sure who long this story will be, I just go with the flow. Not an outline writer, I just go with what pops into my head. Sometimes that backfires and sometimes it works!!**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five – Dare You to Move

It had been only a week of constant group meetings for Randy and he thought he'd blow up. Anger management classes were making him angry. In a private session with his counselor he expressed as much to him. The counselor laughed and told Randy he needed to pull his head out of his ass and focus. Forget the others and apply the techniques to himself. Right. The world didn't revolve around Randy Orton. Sure the others in his group may sound ridiculous and some even sound scary, but what the point to the whole thing was how Randy could use the methods in his own world. In group he never shared what had happened to him professionally, a few of the guys knew who he was, the last thing he needed was to have Charlie google him and see nothing but bullshit. There was enough crap on the internet the last thing he needed was to add to it.

He told his counselor about the incidents with the two divas, Randy used his fingers making the quote signs to elude to the fact they were less than diva material. The counselor wasn't sure if Randy was truly that cocky or if he let petty shit run his daily life. Why did he care if the divas were full of themselves? Why did he care if they respected the company or not? Who made it his business? The things he had done would get most people fired and sued. Randy was lucky all he got was fined. And smoking at work? Was he asking to get caught? Why couldn't he wait until he got to the hotel or in the car? This conversation was becoming counter-productive and Randy was getting pissed. He saw the counselors point, but he didn't like someone pointing out his idiocies to him, much less a stranger. What the fuck did he know about the business? The WWE isn't like other companies, how many other companies have most of their personnel traveling constantly? Fuckin dick. Randy never thought about his actions and never suffered the consequences for them before and now he was pissed at being called out.

No cell phones were permitted at the facility and you were only allowed fifteen minutes a day on the phone in your room. Randy only spoke to John and Charlie. His phone call time went completely to her and he emailed them both. Charlie was a bit of an exception and they emailed eachother all day. Each time he could sneak away in between all his counseling, he'd run to his room and dart out an email. She always had encouraging words and made him feel better. Charlie knew exactly what to say and when, she knew how far to take the conversation and when to pull back and let Randy figure things out. She never pointed out his stupid moments and never judged him. Charlie was a welcome change to the life he led before he met her.

She decided to challenge him and left him an email that was only the link to a song. She hoped he got the meaning behind what she was trying to say to him through that song.

'Welcome to the planet Welcome to existence Everyone's here Everyone's here

Everybody's watching you now Everybody waits for you now What happens next? What happens next?

I dare you to move I dare you to move I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move I dare you to move Like today never happened Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout Welcome to resistance The tension is here The tension is here

Between who you are and who you could be Between how it is and how it should be'

Randy knew Charlie was goading him to be a better person and he had to admit he liked the song.

'Maybe redemption has stories to tell Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

Where can you run to escape from yourself? Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go? Salvation is here'

He left Charlie an email and said he got it. He couldn't thank her enough for supporting him and standing by him no matter how stupid he had been. The song did apply to him at this very moment, how does she do that? Is she secretly a therapist?

Charlie hated being without him. She had been spoiled this past two weeks and she loved it. The day after he left she received two dozen white roses with a card that read the same as they always did. Simply, thank you. She tried not to mope around and be lifeless but she couldn't help it. Her every waking thought was consumed by Randy. Time seemed to drag and she was too. She needed to snap out of this funk so she tried to occupy her time wisely. She rented movies, tried to drum up new ways to get customers into the bar, played basketball with her brothers. Well, that one wasn't new, they always played on Sundays when there wasn't any football. Those close to Charlie noticed the sudden change and Randy's sudden disappearance. Her brothers knew better than to ask so they'd wait until she shared what happened.

"Hiya, baby girl." He smiled at the sound of her voice, it was exactly what he needed.

"Hiya back." She said quietly smiling also. She laid on her bed and looked at the flowers while they talked. She could tell a difference in Randy and he shared what was occurring. He had never opened up to anyone before, not his mom, not Sam, nobody. He shared more with Charlie than he did with the group or the counselor, but at least he was seeing himself in a different light. He was starting to understand how his actions effected not just himself but those around him.

"Sam called me." He said sadly. Charlie wasn't sure she wanted to hear more.

"Oh?" Her voice cracked and was a dead give away to her emotions.

"She's pushing the divorce through and she's engaged to someone else." He said sadly.

"How do you feel about this?" _Just try and be a friend, try and be a good listener_.

"I'm a little mixed on the whole thing. We had a good talk and she told me her viewpoint on where we failed and I told her mine. I'm sad because that's one more thing I failed at, but I should never have done it to begin with. Both of us agreed we should have stopped over a year ago. We got engaged because our parents said it was time to take the next step. We got married because our families pushed for the date and pushed for the ceremony. None of it was planned by us and we didn't even have control of the guest list. It was all her mom and mine. What's even sadder is I don't love her. When I listen to the stories in group these guys are crazy for their women. I never felt any of that for Sam." Randy continued what he'd learned from his relationship with Sam and what he was learning in counseling.

Charlie felt bad for him and all he was going through, this was a tough way to figure out you're a jackass. Being a 'celebrity' and screwing up was huge, always pumped bigger than it truly was. Only this time the basis for the stories was true, they were just exaggerated. She had to admit the crap he pulled was incredibly childish and immature, but like she knew all along and Randy was just figuring out, there was a hell of a lot more to it. It had nothing to do with these girls and their disrespect; it had nothing to do with wrestling at all. Randy's faults and errors could all be traced back to either Sam or his parents. She was always critical of Randy and complained constantly about his career choice. She wanted to have a certain social image and he was contradicting the persona she wanted. Every time Sam complained or criticized him he would do the opposite. She never supported him but expected him to support her in more ways than one.

"You can't blame this on Sam literally. Just because she behaved a certain way, you still chose to act the way you did." Charlie got firm with him and her voice was controlled and serious. "Take this chance and prove to everyone that Randy isn't a pompous, spoiled asshole hell bent on destroying his own life. Take this as a blessing and learn from it. You are being given a second, third and fourth chance at work. Use it to your advantage and go back as strong and determined as you were on day one. Show the veterans you plan on being here for a very long time. Prove them wrong." Charlie was standing and her hands were gesturing wildly as if he could see her.

Randy sat and listened to her, truly taking in everything she was saying. He thought of the song lyrics she sent and she was daring him to step up. He wouldn't let her down and he wouldn't let himself down. Charlie was quickly becoming the top person on his list of friends. She was incredible and he was falling fast. "Will you fly down here?" He asked.

"What? When?" _Hell yeah I'll fly down there_!

"I'll send your ticket. I want you waiting for me when I leave." Would she leave the bar and go out of town for him?

"You don't have to buy my ticket, Randy, and I'd love to be there when you're finished." She tried to do a happy dance without him detecting she was doing it.

"I want to buy it. You're flying to meet me because I'm asking you too, so I should pay for it." Sounded logical to him.

Randy and Charlie hung up and they both felt 100 times better. Randy thought about driving back to St Louis and using that time to get closer to her. She knew all about his whole world, from his parents to work to Sam. He wanted to know what drove her, what was behind that beautiful exterior. So far she carried no baggage like most girls, that would be a relief.

Charlie and her manager began reviewing procedures she did each night so when she flew to Atlanta all would be okay. She knew the manager knew what he was doing, but she felt better reviewing it. He also knew she knew, but he let her do what she needed too. Flowers continued to be delivered and sometimes there was a card and sometimes not, but she always knew who they were from and she'd send him a quick email thanking him again for the flowers. Charlie wondered when the boom would be lowered but she couldn't really find anything wrong with Randy. Everyone lost their way at some point and his just happened to be in front of the world.

She didn't want to seem presumptuous, but she couldn't help her impulse. Charlie went shopping a few days before she flew out and bought almost an entire wardrobe and made a few purchases at her favorite lingerie store. Randy had instructed her to buy something for a black tie event and her wardrobe needed to range from comfortable for walks to heels and an evening dress. _What in the hell was this boy planning_?


	6. Chapter 6

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

**Thank you Carlitoscandy for giving me a chance and big thanks to your friend!! Thank you to everyone for reading this story, it means the world to have your support.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six – Hiya, Stranger

Charlie had just hung up with Randy for the fifth time today. She lay on the couch and looked around at all the flowers that had taken over her home. Her doorbell rang and she wondered who would be at her front door. More flowers probably. She stood in her doorway stunned to say the least. Surprisingly somehow his parents had found out about her and they showed up at her home. She led them into the bar and brought them tea and coffee. She didn't know if Randy finally told them or if someone else did, but at the bare minimum it was excruciatingly uncomfortable. His mom did all the talking and accused her of breaking up her son's marriage and ruining his career. They obviously didn't know how long Randy had known Charlie, but she sat there listening to everything they had to say. Several times they had good points but mostly she couldn't believe what they thought. They didn't care if Randy and Sam made a mistake, her parents were high school friends of Bob and Elaine's and their children were meant to be together. To Charlie it sounded like an arranged marriage and love was irrelevant. They asked Charlie to break ties with Randy so he could fix his marriage to Sam.

She revealed nothing about what Randy had said to her about his relationship with Sam, it wasn't her place. She sat in silence as his mom demanded then pleaded with her to walk away. She stated Randy and Sam still loved eachother and that kind of love never dies. What could Randy possibly see in a girl who worked in an old, dirty bar with drunken men always hanging around. He was an Orton and came from upper middle class, Charlie obviously didn't. She didn't fit into his world nor did she belong. She had finally heard enough, she had listened to them berate her for an hour and she was at wits end. "It was wonderful to meet you and thank you for coming all the way down here. I see where Randy gets his personality. Please excuse me; I need to open my establishment." Charlie extended her hand in a gesture of respect and shook their hands. She stood and excused herself trying to appear calm as she went to her office. She had just insulted his parents and Randy in the same sentence. She didn't mean for it to be a cut at Randy, but it needed to be said and after all the bullshit she endured they deserved it.

She cried for a good amount of time and ran the conversation through her head. Were his parents right? Was Randy telling her the truth about Sam? He had no reason to lie to her and his marriage had to obviously be over because he was constantly with her before he left. He didn't behave like a cheating spouse, not in the least. His parents were either deluding themselves or Randy was playing her. She knew nothing about his parents, only what Randy had told her. If he was lying about everything it was pretty elaborate. She chose to have faith in Randy and went with what her heart was telling her. Her instincts had always led her down the right road and she would trust them again. She emailed Randy but kept it light and sweet, she didn't want him knowing his parents confronted her, he would learn it soon enough she was sure.

He 'graduated' tomorrow and her flight was early in the morning. His discharge was before she arrived and he said he'd pick her up at the airport. He also made it clear when they saw eachother he wanted a proper greeting no matter if fans were around or not. She didn't want to ruin his good spirits by telling him what had happened.

Her brothers came in to see how she was doing and sat with her as she cried. They silently blamed Randy until she told them everything. Charlie told them all about her relationship, well most of it, and where Randy truly was. She told them how she was just degraded by his parents in her own place and now she wasn't sure what to do. "You get on a plane and you go see him. We know nothing about him, but we do know you. You have great intuition about people, Charlie so believe in yourself. It sounds like you're the only one believing in him, don't ruin that because his parents refuse to accept the fact that their son is living his own life and not the one they chose for him." Alex made total sense and she hugged him. Naturally Eric chimed in his two cents.

"And there's nothing wrong with a little smoke to ease the mind." He smiled at the group. "What?" They all shook their heads at him. Eric loved his weed and always would, explains why he's single. Bryan held her hands and shared his point of view.

"I've watched the two of you together. Granted it was one afternoon, but I can see something there, more than a fling. It doesn't look like a rebound either. A guy on the rebound doesn't wait for a girl to fuck him. If she doesn't put out the first night he moves on." Charlie looked at her big brother unsure how to react.

"Thanks, Bry, I think." She looked at the floor and ran her hands through her hair.

"Look, all we're saying is we see how he looks at you. He's in love, Charlie." Alex piped in.

"You're crazy! He can't be in love with me, we've only known eachother for five weeks and four of those he's been in therapy." That did not sound good she thought to herself.

David had been silent the whole time until now. "You are in love with him, why is it so unbelievable for him to be in love with you?" Charlie thought about what he was saying and wondered if she was in love with Randy. "It's obvious how you both feel, you look at him as if he's the only man in the world and he looks at you like the most exquisite creature he's ever seen and he can't take his eyes from you. Besides, why would he have bough the plane ticket for you if Sam was still around or his marriage was worth saving?" Good point.

"Who are you people?" Hearing her jock brothers talk like this was a little funny. She needed relief and now. She grabbed the basketball and challenged them to a twilight game. All four of them knew this was her way of dealing with it and she needed to clear her head to think straight. They all headed out back and it was four on one. They ganged up on her and made her play to her full talent, and she did pretty good. They played until none of them could stand and they all lay back on the court looking at the night sky. Charlie's muscles were screaming for a hot bath but she'd never let them know. She probably couldn't get up from the court much less hold her own weight, but she was glad her brothers were there.

As they lay there they talked about the old days when they were kids and they spent hours out here on the court. Their parents would cheer them on and support all of them. They spoke of their parents and they all appreciated everything their mom and dad did for them and gave up. Charlie called it the family from Pleasantville, they could have had their own reality show on Nick at Night. The boys teased Charlie about being the most spoiled little girl in the history of human life. The baby and the little girl in a house filled with boys, even the dogs had been male. Alex announced he was staying the night and the rest agreed; they needed a family reconnection night and they'd take Charlie to the airport in the morning.

All the furniture was moved and sleeping bags were pulled from closet shelves. They camped in the family room and resumed the talks of the family. They laughed and even shed a few tears, but they'd never change anything and they'd all take a bullet for eachother. Eric fell asleep first since he was in his usual stoned state and they all ganged up on him. Charlie shaved one eyebrow and put shaving cream in on hand. Alex and Bryan found house paint and painted him smurf blue, everywhere, and it gave Charlie a sight she never wanted to behold. She was now scarred for life. After messing with Eric they all went to sleep and Charlie dreamt of Randy and how excited she was to see him in less than 12 hours.

All hell broke loose before the sun even came up and Eric was on the warpath. He got all the paint off but his skin was stained and he shaved off the other eyebrow. Everyone got ready and went to breakfast talking about the bar and Charlie's trip. They all agreed she was doing the right thing and to put yesterday's conversation with his parents behind her. Her phone rang in the middle of eating and a fight ensued. David and Bryan sat on either side of her and each tried to grab her phone, the caller could only be one person. And it was a dead giveaway since Randy had set her ring tone to his entrance music. Charlie knew she'd never hear the end of that one.

"Hello." David said in a deep voice and Bryan held his hand over Charlie's mouth. Randy could hear muffled noises in the background and the hair stood up on the back of his head.

"Who is this and where's Charlie?" He was freaking out and tried not to sound panicky.

"May I ask who's calling please?" David tried to control his laughter but Randy heard laughing in the background and a sudden scream from pain. Charlie grabbed the phone and Randy heard her call the men mother fuckers. She said she was at breakfast with her brothers and they were being cruel and vicious. She would share everything when she saw him in a few hours. Eric and Alex made fun of them and made kissing noises and professed their undying love. Even Randy had to laugh. He was glad she was ok and it took a few minutes for his heart rate to come back down.

"I can't wait to see you and I'll meet you at the airport, I'll get as close as I can." He was so excited he was shaking.

"Me too." She smiled a silly giddy smile and said her goodbyes. She listened to the ribbing all the way through breakfast and the drive to the airport. They walked her in and reassured her once again as they shoved her toward the security checkpoint. They would watch the bar and her house; there was no reason or excuse for her not to go. When she got through security she turned and looked at them. She would go to the ends of the earth for those four but sometimes she wanted to run them over with a bus, now being one of those times.

Charlie got comfortable in her first class surroundings and listened to her Ipod. She managed to pass the time by daydreaming and listening to music and was suddenly shocked back into reality when the pilot announced they were landing in fifteen minutes. She tried to be inconspicuous and fix her hair and make-up, okay just a little mascara and gloss. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes. _Am I dressed okay? What if he's dressed up? Do I look slutty? Shit._ The anxiety took full effect and before she knew it the plane had landed and those around her were standing to disembark. A few more deep breaths and fuck it, here we go.

Problem one. She hated airports and trying to find people. Problem two. She'd never been to this airport so where was she going. Problem three would relieve itself in the ladies restroom. As she washed her hands she looked herself over one last time. "Let's go Charlie before he wonders where you are." She spoke out loud to herself. Grabbing her carry-on she walked out and followed the crowd to the baggage claim area. As she descended the escalator she immediately knew he was at the bottom before she saw him. She saw an insane amount of kids in a group all bouncing excitedly. And there he is. Her heart lurched into her throat and she instantly smiled. _He wants a proper greeting and I had one planned and ready to go but there are too many kids. Need a Plan B._ He looked amazing and relaxed, much better than before he left. He was wearing his usual loose fit jeans and a ballcap that did little to hide him. She couldn't take her eyes away from his body and how incredible he looked in a simple black button down shirt.

Randy instinctively knew she was near and looked up at her. His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to stand there and sign autographs for the kids. He stepped up the pace and walked to her as he was writing. He passed the pen and picture to the owner and grabbed her head with his hands. His mouth made solid contact with hers and her arms wrapped around him. Neither moved until they heard giggles and comments about how pretty Charlie was. Randy took a deep breath before pulling away and signing more magazines and napkins. It took a good fifteen more minutes before he was able to break free and when he did he grabbed her hand and hurriedly went to baggage claim. Luckily her bags were coming around as they walked up and he took them swiftly, grabbing her hand again as they walked out. She was practically running to keep up with him and would normally have complained but she wanted to be alone just as much as he did.

Randy had rented a Navigator and Charlie loved it. She walked around it as Randy put her bags in the back with his. He closed the back doors and walked to her slamming his mouth down on hers again. All he wanted to do was taste her and touch her. He pushed her against the SUV and slid his tongue in her mouth, strawberries again. She was intoxicating and he was promptly ready for more. His hands slid from her hips to her ass and he lifted her wrapping her legs around him. Charlie and Randy soon forgot they were in the airport garage and let their passions feed them. Damn he needed her, now more than ever, both physically and emotionally. She had been his link keeping him together these past few weeks and he had the next week planned to perfection.

"Hiya, stranger." He finally said as he broke the kiss. He held her tight and still hadn't put her down.

"Hiya back." She smiled at him and stroked his face. That face and the body pressed against her drove her wild and she needed to finally feel more.

Randy put her down and practically shoved her into the SUV and ran to the other side. He got one last, lingering kiss and drove to the hotel. Charlie tried to get him to tell her the plans but he refused. They were staying two nights in Atlanta and then heading back to St Louis, that was all the information she was given. Too bad she already knew that part. They pulled up in front of the hotel and she was promptly greeted by two young men who helped her out of the car and with their bags. The concierge and his assistant soon came out and sped them inside. The assistant told Charlie all about the hotels accommodations and amenities but she wasn't listening. She was distracted by Randy's hand holding hers tight and every person in the lobby stopping and staring at them. People pointed and whispered and she assumed it was because of Randy, but they only glanced at him. Her stunning beauty and statuesque figure accented by her tailored cream capris and white halter top could stop traffic, and it did. Randy noticed and looked at her also, she did look enchanting. Her hair hung loose down her back and her softly tanned skin looked amazing against her light colored outfit. She looked exotic and picture perfect. He was so proud to be the man standing with her and he smiled.

Charlie felt uneasy as everyone watched her and didn't remove her sunglasses until they were in the elevator. "What just happened?" She looked overwhelmed and the concierge answered her question.

"You are a breathtaking woman…stunning…dazzling…gorgeous…and most of all very elegant. You carry yourself with confidence and a regal quality, it will attract positive attention every time." He said all these things without turning to look at her. Randy and Charlie both looked at him unsure what to say. He hadn't spoken a word to them, only using hand gestures as signals to them. She found herself partially standing behind Randy when she realized people had been focused on her not her famous companion.

The elevator finally stopped on the top floor and they were led to one of two sets of doors. The other set was at the other end of the long hallway. As soon as the door opened Charlie gasped at the view. All she saw was downtown Atlanta and the view went on for miles. It would be amazing at night. Randy tipped the bellmen and shook hands with the concierge and his assistant. When she heard the door close she turned to Randy and smiled. He stood by the door with his hands on his hips and a sexy smirk. She slowly walked to him and he met her half way. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and held the back of his head with both hands. Her tongue glided across his lower lip and she sucked it into her mouth all while keeping her eyes on his. She played with his mouth like it was a popsicle and he couldn't help but moan in return.

"Hiya, stranger." Charlie whispered into his mouth. Randy's tongue dove into her mouth and tasted her again and again.

"Hiya back." He replied and tightened his hold on her body almost crushing her to him resuming his fiery kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven – Everything and More

Charlie and Randy stood there kissing and Randy had forgotten the plans for the afternoon. She scrambled his brain and he was going to have to write down all the plans. Luckily the concierge had their two days mapped out down to the second and handled all the arrangements for Randy. The concierge may seem stuffy and snooty, but he knew how to plan things to do from the silly to the elegant and their two days had all that and everything in between. Randy was still unsure about the theatre, could he sit through an opera or the ballet or a symphony just for Charlie to have that experience? Were some of the plans cheesy and she'd laugh? He was too worried and panicky. One thing was for sure, he just wanted to be with her. He wanted to kiss her, cuddle with her, hold her, laugh with her and make love to her. The latter being his favorite.

As his tongue danced with hers, Randy thought back to his suspension and how he hit rock bottom. He flew back to St Louis after his meeting with Vince and was on the verge of quitting the business. He wanted to get alcoholically obliterated, probably smoke another joint and forget the world. He questioned more and more his life over the past 10 years and how everything was so fucked up. Was it his entire fault? Was he the instigator, did he let his emotions control his life? When had he become an idiot? Why did he act like an ass? And his favorite question, why did he stay with Sam? If she was already engaged to another man that hinted at her cheating on him. But did he care? It's not like he wasn't looking. He never disrespected his vows, he never cheated on Sam despite the throngs of women throwing themselves at him, but he was careless at times. He just had the 'I don't give a fuck' attitude and it was costing him not only thousands of dollars but his reputation. His life's work depended on him resurrecting himself and he had to act quickly.

And then he met her. His golden girl, his muse. Charlie was quickly becoming his air and without her he couldn't continue. Randy broke the kiss regretfully and just held her face with his hands. If his fate held a lifetime of just kissing her, he could die a happy man, delicious kisses that controlled his every thought. She was definitely the most incredible woman to ever cross his path. He looked into her eyes and could see a real future in there. He wasn't sure about the whole future, but he knew he'd rather be with her than anywhere else. He couldn't resist and placed soft, delicate kisses to her lips, face and neck. Tonight was going to be the most amazing experience, he hoped for them both. When he thought back he wasn't sure he'd ever waited six weeks to be with a girl. The body and face were enough to keep him desiring her, but her inner-Charlie kept him there. The more he thought about it the more he was positive he was in love with her. He attempted again to break the kisses.

"I was going to keep the next two days top secret but I have a dilemma and I need you to vote." Charlie was excited to hear what he had planned. "There's a private dinner party followed by a sneak peek at a new exhibition at the art museum. The Louvre has pieces on exhibit here and tonight there's an opening gala; dinner, dancing, chance to tour the museum without being mobbed." That was more for Randy's benefit. Charlie loved the sound of this, southern high society at its finest. Randy actually didn't mind this idea even though it was black tie.

"How can you top that?" She waited anxiously for her next choice.

"We could do something normal tonight and do a benefit gala tomorrow night at the aquarium." He didn't mind going to a benefit dinner, this one would cost one thousand dollars a plate. Now that he thought about it, the museum was five hundred a plate, both were black tie and he let the concierge confirm their attendance at both. Even though he just paid 10,000 for anger management, he would gladly pay a few thousand more to be with Charlie.

"Can we do both?" She asked not wanting to push her luck since she figured they were both formal.

"We'll do whatever you want." How could he resist her, impossible.

"I'd like to do both but I would never ask you to do something you weren't interested in." Charlie really wanted her way on this one and would bat her eyes and pull any other feminine trick she could do.

"We have tickets for both already." He smiled at her and held her tight. His body had a natural desire to constantly touch her; it was as if he were making sure she was real. As he fought the urge to kiss her again the room phone rang. As Randy answered it, Charlie went to the balcony and took in the view. She couldn't believe she was in a strange city with a man she barely knew in a five star hotel and embarking on an incredible journey provided by her companion. She thought of the conversation she had with his parents and how they claimed she didn't deserve Randy since he was from a higher class than she was. She was still surprised at how superficial and shallow they were, actually his mom did all the talking and his dad sat there silent. Charlie turned to see Randy pacing while on the phone. He looked really pissed. She sat on the floor in front of the balcony and watched him.

She listened to his conversation and it didn't take long to figure out he was talking to his parents. There was a knock on the door and Charlie answered it to find the concierge's assistant smiling at her. She was informed she had a spa appointment followed by more pampering at the salon. That was optional if Charlie chose to primp herself. She glanced back to Randy who motioned for her to return to his side, and she did with a smile. He kissed her tenderly and quickly became enraptured by her lips. He blindly hung up the phone on his enraged mother who had done nothing but berate him since he answered the phone. They looked at eachother using their eyes to convey everything in their heads. Not a snowballs chance in hell would send him back to Sam much less give up Charlie. The concierge assistant cleared her throat and looked around the room as if she were oblivious to the couple in love.

Charlie followed the young girl to the lobby and outside to the private spa facility. She spent the afternoon getting a massage and a body scrub and knew she could get used to this life. She had never indulged herself before and maybe, just maybe she'd have to start. She tried not to think of Randy's parents and their poor perception of her. Her finances were none of his parents business and she wasn't even sure it was Randy's. She thought of the events he had planned for tonight and tomorrow, he knew she loved museums, art and natural history, he knew she loved animals, the zoo and aquarium. What may be frivolous and cheesy to some was an afternoon or evening of excitement to her.

Charlie opted out of the salon appointments, she could do her own hair and make-up and salons always over did things. She returned to the room feeling refreshed and revitalized and wearing a soft smile. She was lost in her own world and was quickly pulled back to reality when she saw Randy staring at the blank tv again. She crossed the room and sat in the chair next to him. Randy looked over at her and smiled. How did she do that? She always made everything feel better just by smiling at him. "Just tell me, Randy." If this was the break up she'd rather he just get it over with.

"I'm falling in love with you." He looked into her eyes and felt like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders.

"What?" Not even close to what she was expecting.

"I love you, Charlotte, and no matter what, I'm not going anywhere." He put his hand out hoping she'd take it despite the look of fear on her face. Charlie stood and looked at him unsure what to say or do. Did she love him too? She sure did, but could she say it? Randy watched her intently as his words swirled in her head. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not don't say it." Her voice was shaking and her tears threatened to spill out. He stood and took her face in his hands and when she closed her eyes at his touch the tears fell.

"I'm sure." His thumbs wiped her tears and he kissed her eyes. "I don't give a shit what anybody says, I know what I feel for you and I know how to handle everything else." Randy smiled softly at her and kissed her tenderly. She was fighting her emotions but they overtook her and she let the tears fall freely. "If it has to be just you and me, then it's just you and me." Charlie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, Randy clinging to her for his life's blood. She pulled back and kissed him with everything she had, forceful and passionate, enthusiastic and fiery. He was losing control and his desire for her was clouding his brain, how was he going to make it for the rest of the night? Charlie already lost control five minutes ago when he said he loved her, now she was pulling at his shirt, craving the feel of his skin. The instant he was free of his shirt, he was tearing at hers. Seconds later they were in their under garments and Randy picked her up so she was straddling him. Her mouth was still hungry for his and her tongue was begging for his.

As he slowly walked to the bedroom he removed her bra and ran his hands all over her. He broke the kiss with her lips and moved his mouth lower. He knelt on the bed and leaned forward, keeping an arm wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall backward. Gently placing her against the soft pillows and bed, he looked at her as he removed her panties. He really wanted this and now, but he knew this would be fast. It had absolutely nothing to do with time and a schedule but time as in it had been a long time for him. About now Charlie could give a shit if it was two minutes or 20, she just wanted raw sex, forget the foreplay. She used every ounce of strength she had to flip his 240 pound body over so he was on his back. She knew he was debating it and she wouldn't give him a choice, not this time. She sat between his legs and kept her eyes on his as she removed his boxers. His body was strikingly impressive and she suddenly wondered if this was a good idea. Too late now. She bent down and ran her tongue along the length of him as she kissed and licked her way back up to his face.

When she felt not only his sharp intake of air but the tip of him at her center, she sat back, engulfing him inside her. Randy and Charlie both called out at the mind blowing feeling of eachother and neither moved for fear of a swift ending for one or both. Her head fell back and her nails dug into his chest. When she gained control, she bent down and kissed Randy, tracing his lips with her tongue, sucking it into her mouth and dipping her tongue to his. He held her hips in place as he regained control, but her kisses were erotic and sensual and she mimicked the movements of her body with her tongue. She had yet to move her hips, but she was squeezing and releasing him making his eyes roll back in his head. His only chance of survival was to flip her over and he rapidly did just that. His mouth met hers again and this time his tongue controlled the kiss. One hand went behind her head and the other went under her knee, holding her leg up and giving him deeper access. Charlie raised her other leg and let him sink further into her and her heavy lidded eyes met his. Her vision was blurry and her mind was clouded with lust as Randy began to gently move their bodies. She arched her back and dipped her hips causing Randy to groan in ecstasy.

He took her hands in his and raised them above her head, stretching her body and causing him greater delight. With the position of her body Charlie could feel her peak rising to drown her. Her high pitched squeals kept his movements at a steady pace and he did his best to restrain the intense muscle tightening he felt with every thrust into her delicious core. As soon as he felt the waves of her sweet ending crashing around him he couldn't contain his own and Randy soon followed.

He had a hard time removing himself from her and she didn't try to help him. He lay on top of her recovering and her delicate finger tips massaged his back caused him to shiver. She felt the sheen of perspiration on his back and chest and she giggled. "You will be the death of me, woman."

Charlie needed more from him but would settle for tasting his mouth. He was exhausted but knew he had to break free of her spell. He found the strength to roll from her but pulled her with him. She was fighting sleep and he was thinking about their plans. Now that he had tasted her fruit, could he control himself in public? He already had the strong impulses to constantly touch her in some form, but now it was different. "What time are we leaving?"

"You still want to go?" He asked hoping he didn't have to untangle himself from her. Charlie giggled and wasn't sure herself.

"Didn't you already pay for the tickets?" She asked as she moved to look at him. He was a beautiful man and did she really want to break from him?

"Who cares." And right now he didn't. He rolled her to her back partially covering her and began another assault on her strawberry tongue.


	8. Chapter 8

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight – You and Me

All eyes were on the couple descending the stairs, they were transfixed and all jaws slacked. There were no words to describe how elegant, regal, poised, enchanting, chic the couple was, for these words simply did no justice. The way they looked at eachother, the way they moved in sync, the way his right hand rested on his waist and hers hung loosely to her side.

He in a custom fitted black Armani tuxedo with a black shirt and tie that fit so well one could easily see he was physically flawless underneath. Broad shoulders, long thick legs, sculpted chest and abs, and the way her hand was positioned on his arm gave hints to a well chiseled man that took pride in his stature. His shoes shined with precision, his usual yellow gold Rolex had been replaced by his white gold Patek Phillippe timepiece. His hair was styled to perfection, his skin glowed and his cocky aura emanated from every pore. He held his chin high and knew the woman standing next to him was the most stunning creature to ever grace this hotel. He had never been this exhilarated by the woman on his arm.

She was gliding in a Pamela Dennis black satin halter gown with the back and sides completely open. The material sat poised on her sinuous frame and positioned itself just below the hollow of her back and straight down her sides daring the owner to expose her fantastic back side. A slit in the right side of the skirt exposed her long athletic legs and a diamond pin placed strategically on her upper thigh drew one's eye to her alluring limbs. Her Manolo Blahnik black satin pumps with a silver metal floral ankle wrap and Swarovski crystals perfectly complimented her delicate Tiffany lace platinum bracelet with three rows of brilliant diamonds. Her Tiffany rose drop earrings were a stunning gift from Randy.

As they passed by the onlookers he leaned into her and placed an enticing kiss just behind her ear and whispered to her, "You are incredibly beautiful." His lips against her ear brought forth a slight giggle and a barely noticeable tint to her cheeks. She turned into him and subtly took his earlobe into her mouth and teased him. "I do love you." He whispered again and placed a delicate kiss to her perfectly glossed lips. She smiled at him and looked deep into his eyes trying to convey what her heart felt. She wasn't quite ready to say the words aloud and Randy didn't mind, as long as she knew how he felt. A few Eskimo kisses and they were out the door. The limousine would whisk them to the gala so they could focus on eachother during the ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------

All night Randy complimented her on how stunning she was, he had been blown away by her when she first revealed herself earlier in the evening. He spied her outfit when she hung it up and brought out the shoe box and a small jewelry box. He looked at everything when she went to the spa and googled the jewelry and the shoes. He couldn't believe the prices. The earrings he got her paled in comparison. Where did she get this money? In the times he'd been in the bar there was no way she was pulling in that kind of money. Yes she made quite a profit, but not like that. He figured the more he got to know her the more he'd be privy too.

Charlie loved the gala and seeing the artwork of classical painters, legends and true artists was an experience of a lifetime. They ran into a few celebrities and both were surprised they knew Randy. He was always shocked when they attended wrestling events and showed support. He was patient with her as she walked through the large museum twice. Her explanation was you always miss something and she was right, they found a wing they'd missed. He stood at the entrance to the large room and watched her. The graceful way she walked was like watching her float along the floor. He truly looked at her beauty, how her jewels sparkled, the way the dress fit her every curve, the dress wasn't wearing her, she was wearing the dress. Her hair and make-up were soft and subtle; the arch of her back was causing his loins to scream for her.

He crossed the room with a purpose. Charlie was lost in thought and he had startled her when he approached. His hands snaked around her neck and throat and his lips dove at hers as if his life depended on her kiss. He drank from her, tasted her tongue as if it were the most delicious thing he'd ever had against his own. His mouth was making love to hers and she thought her body was exploding. She let her hands wander into his dinner jacket and make their way around his waist, pulling him closer to her. Randy's left hand drifted down her back and rested just inside her dress, where the curve of her ass began.

He too pressed her into him and let his other hand slowly slip down her side and he teased the exposed skin, running his fingertips at the edge of the dress threatening to touch her breast. If the dress was moved one inch she'd be exposed to his eyes and he was fighting to not do just that and dip his head to run his tongue along her nipple. He did surrender a little and let his thumb peek inside and trace invisible lines under her breast. Charlie's breath caught in her throat and a high pitched moan escaped into Randy's mouth. Her knees became weak as his thumb traced her nipple bringing it to full attention under his command. His kisses mimicked his touch and Charlie was becoming sensually dizzy. His left hand came around to her exposed leg and reached inside her dress to draw circles on her inner thigh, dancing at the lacy perimeter of her panties.

She couldn't concentrate on the kiss anymore and her breathing was ragged. From somewhere she heard a voice, "Randy, please." And he answered her request as his fingers drifted inside her panties. One hand played with her breast and the other toyed with her most feminine features. Two fingers dipped inside and one thumb was drawing erotic designs on the heart of her desires. He brought her to an immediate upward spiral as his hands worked their magic and his mouth conjured tricks along her exposed collarbone. Her head fell back and her hands clung to him for support. She tried not to move her hips against his hand but her whole moment was out of control.

When he felt her completion approaching, his free hand grabbed the back of her head pulling it up and slamming his mouth to hers to muffle her cries of satisfaction. He stayed with her as she came back down and regained her composure. As she straightened herself and fixed her make-up he cleaned his hand with a handkerchief. When she had finally turned around he was wearing his trademark cocky smile and Charlie rolled her eyes. "Fucker." She said and walked away, he laughed and followed her.

They bid their goodnights and headed for the exit. "Rain." Randy said as they stood at the door. When his limo pulled up he threw his jacket over her and an usher walked them with an umbrella.

"I love the rain." Charlie replied with a glint of playfulness in her eye. They cuddled in silence back to the hotel and this time paid no mind to the hoards of people staring at them. They only had eyes and thoughts of eachother. Once in the elevator he held her tight.

"Want to go for a drive or are you tired?" He asked her.

"A drive would be nice. Where are we going?" She said with her eyes closed resting her head on his chest but positioned so she could lick his Adam's apple.

"Don't know, we could drive around the city and see what we see." They wouldn't be going anywhere if she didn't stop.

--------------------------------------------------------------

They drove through the historic district and Charlie loved it. She wanted to tour the homes that were available and he agreed to go with her even though he'd rather watch amateur bowling or chick's golf. His hand rested on her thigh and her hand rested on his. He found a long driveway that led to an historic home and he pulled over. She looked at him wondering what he was doing on a dark driveway and getting out of the SUV. Morbid thoughts ran through her head but she quickly shook them out. He opened her door and pulled her out with him. The drizzling rain was enough to wet them without drowning them. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He looked at her completely serious. "I'm going to make love to you in the rain." His arms wrapped around her as her brain wrapped around what he just said. He slowly lowered his head and his mouth placed a tantalizing kiss to hers. As the rain sprinkled down on them, Randy's methodical kisses were sensually mind-blowing, his tongue playing with hers in a hypnotic manner. He was thankful she wore a long casual dress, easier to manipulate to his needs. He trailed his kisses to her neck and shoulders eliciting a shiver from her. He licked his way down the center of her chest letting his tongue and teeth expose the tender flesh.

His hands stealthy pulled her dress up giving him access to her legs and femininity. He lifted her to sit on the hood and his eyes held hers as he dipped his head and let his teeth and tongue continue their assault. He hadn't even moved much less removed her panties and she was reaching her orgasm. Charlie was leaning back on her elbows and watching Randy. With the rain still drizzling down, her slightly parted lips, her damp face and body mixed with her mesmerizing heavy lidded eyes almost drove Randy over the edge without her even touching him. The sexuality emanating from her was spellbinding. Watching Randy's tongue make love to her made her arousal lift to never-ending heights. She lay back on the hood and her back arched as her orgasm wracked her body.

As his mouth stayed with her while she came back down he unzipped his pants and lowered them to his thighs. He reached for her wrapping his arms around her and positioning her just above him. He once again ripped her panties from her body and their eyes held as he lowered her onto him. Moans and groans were all the sounds that could be heard other than the rain hitting the car. Randy tried to take his time but watching her beautiful face as he made love to her was almost too much. Charlie removed his shirt kissing and licking his throat and shoulders, pulling his hair gently to give her better access to his jaw line and neck. Her nips at his neck and shoulder sent chills through him and he began pumping harder into her. She watched him as his expressions changed and her lips were featherlike against his; not kisses just lips touching, slightly parted.

She already knew his body and could tell by the final growth of him inside her that he was nearing his own release. He got harder and a little bigger when he was close and Charlie gripped and let go of him with her inner muscles and it made his eyes close and head fall back. "Look at me, baby boy." She pulled his head back up and locked eyes with him again. Her words gave him goosebumps, her movements against him were staggering and if he wasn't holding her up his knees would have definitely given out.

Randy was moaning and groaning and even his voice got a little higher as she drained him of everything he had to give. A few involuntary thrusts and his head fell against her chest. She had to hold him up as his upper body soon relaxed to hers. Delicate kisses were placed all over his face and he never wanted to move, but he did when he felt her body begin to shake. The night air was beginning to get cooler and their wet bodies added to the chill. As they fixed their clothing he couldn't help to once again watch her. He was so in love with Charlie and he began wondering what would happen when he went back to work. Would she travel with him? Visit him? He was told when he returned he was going back to Raw, this meant more traveling, longer work weeks, less free time.

They rode in silence back to the hotel and he held her hand especially tight. She glanced at him every few minutes and knew something was going on in his head. She chose to let it be and let him come to her; she would silently let him know she was here when he needed it. Charlie knew she loved him too and thought about his career. They'd survived the four weeks of his therapy but could they survive the constant throngs of women throwing themselves at him. He said he'd never cheated on Sam, never took fans to bed, never even did more than take a picture, but then how did those pictures get on the internet and who took them? They weren't spontaneous, they were posed and precise. Nothing she could do about that and all she could do now was believe in him, trust him and take him at his word.

They arrived back at the hotel and he held her hand as they walked back inside. In the elevator he hugged her and rested his head on hers. In the suite no words were said, they liked it that way; he just drew a hot bubble bath and peeled her wet clothes from her. Charlie ran her hands along his skin as she removed each piece of clothing from him. He turned on the stereo and found soft music as they climbed into the tub together. She turned her head into him and nuzzled his neck. Randy held her hands in his and looked at them. His mind was definitely somewhere else and he could physically feel his heart aching. "Stay with me, Charlotte." His voice cracked out.

"I'm not going anywhere." She responded and turned to look at him as much as she could. His face was a mask of sadness and she hugged him, squeezed him to her. She whispered to him and let her lips touch his ear, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine – You and Me, Road Trip

The phone rang nice and early Saturday waking her from a deep sleep. Somehow she's the only one who heard it because the heavy body draped across her wasn't budging to answer it. She did her best to get to it and stop the cruelly loud phone. Not only was Charlie stunned but so was the caller. "Hello?"

"Sam? Are you with Randy?" She knew that voice, his mother. What could she possibly want and why did she think she was Sam? She shoved Randy hard so he woke up and she got in his face as she responded.

"No Mrs. Orton, this isn't Sam. It's Charlie." Randy was completely awake now and the look on his face was one of utter disbelief. She could hear his Mom relaying to someone that she wasn't talking to Sam but that girl who worked at a bar in the city.

He whispered to her, "What the fuck does she want and why does she think you're Sam?" Charlie shrugged and shook her head.

"Charlie, be a dear and go knock on Randy's door, I need to speak with Sam." Again she heard his mom talk to someone else that she must have gotten the wrong room. She put her on hold and told Randy what his Mom just said. _This is so not happening_ she thought as she got out of bed beyond pissed off. She tried not to listen to Randy but she couldn't help it since he was shouting. _This is so not happening, this is so not happening_. _Just keep telling yourself that and maybe this day will start over. I'm leaving, this is bullshit. Sam? Here? Why in the fuck would she think Sam was coming here? Why would Sam be coming here? Holy shit I'm the mistress, he's still fucking married! How could I be so stupid?_ Charlie packed her bags as quickly as she could and it took Randy a minute to realize what she was doing. He held her hand and made her look at him.

"Mom, I am not with Sam. We've already filed for an annulment and she's engaged to someone else. Let this go." His eyes pleaded with her to believe him and Charlie's eyes betrayed her. The tears came out of nowhere and began streaming down her face. "This is the last time we're having this conversation. From now on if you bring up Sam I will hang up on you. Goodbye Mother." He hung up and pulled Charlie to him. He held her tight and reached for his cell. She may not be in his speed dial anymore but he knew the number.

Sam told Randy she was in Atlanta also, but with her fiancé. Her own mother had just tried that same stunt. She apologized for even being in the same city and causing this melee. Sam had no idea Randy had her on speakerphone so Charlie could hear everything for herself. "Oh and Randy, I hear there's a new girl. Be nice to her, be straight with her. Quit being a pompous dickhead. Good luck to you." Sam hung up with those as the last words she'd say to Randy.

Charlie pulled away from Randy and turned her back to him. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears before turning around. She had to put her hand in front of her mouth to hide the smile that was quickly surfacing. He was standing in front of her completely naked from the night before and in his usual cocky as hell stance. Head tilted back and to the side, smirk on his face, arms spread out on either side of him as if he were saying, "Just look at me, you know you want it." She turned back around quickly and walked out of the bedroom, he would not see her smile, and she was too upset to give up this fast.

Randy's cell phone rang and it was his father. Charlie listened as he apologized for his mother's behavior. He admitted he liked Charlie even though he barely met her but he would support whomever Randy chose. He shot Charlie a look. _They've met? When did this happen?_ "You know her?" She cringed as his dad explained about their trip to the city that day and what his mother had said to her. The look on Randy's face as his dad explained everything made tears spring to her eyes again, this time she couldn't fight them and they fell down her cheeks. She looked out the patio door from the sitting room wondering if they'd ever accept her.

Did it matter if his mom was still dead set on Randy being with his soon to be ex-wife? "I love her, dad." She heard him say and he told him everything about Sam, the things he never told anyone but her. He didn't want to talk about Sam behind her back; that was between him and her. His dad respected that and wished them luck. He hoped when they returned he could meet Charlie again. He said his goodbyes and stood there looking at her. _She sat there and took it from my mother, she still showed her respect, and she showed me respect_. He crossed the room to her and wrapped her up in a hug. "Thank you."

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom placing her gently on the bed. He laid on her kissing her neck and shoulders, hugging her. No matter how much she wanted more of him she couldn't. She physically could not fuck him, make love, have sex, whichever scenario; her body was in a great deal of pain from the previous night's antics. She wasn't complaining though, it was worth it. Charlie stroked his back and head as he lay there holding her tight with his head on her chest. In less than 24 hours she'd had more orgasms than she thought a human could have and she'd made love to Randy once when they got here, once in the rain, oh wait twice in the rain can't forget the balcony, definitely can't forget the balcony. The bathtub when they'd returned, the floor in the sitting room, the bed …Randy watched her concentrate on something and counting on her fingers.

"Don't forget the pool." He smiled as she burst out laughing. He knew he couldn't possibly make love to her again, oh he wanted too, everyday and every hour for that matter, but his body would go into shock with any more adrenalin coursing through him. He propped his head up on an elbow and looked at her. He knew she was thinking about what had happened with his mom, but he didn't want to talk about it. They'd resolve this when they got back to St Louis. They also had a lot more to talk about, particularly his return in two weeks. Right now and for the next five days he just wanted nothing but her. He loved just being with her. The times they spent in her house just hanging out and talking, watching movies, sitting silently listening to music were some of the most relaxed and enjoyable times he's had in as long as he can remember.

He could truly relax with her; he never felt like he had to be someone else to please her, he could be Randy. If she called him on his crap, he didn't feel the need to do the complete opposite. He listened to her and valued her thoughts. She never judged him and his actions; she just supported him and let him know things would work out in the end. She could calm him down in a fit of rage, she could make him smile when he felt his world crashing and best of all she could make him feel important just by looking at him. Charlie was his lifeline, his sanity, his air. He looked at his actions with a different perspective now and he saw what he'd done was stupid. He could have saved himself 20 thousand dollars in fees and other expenses if he'd just spent that time with Charlie.

Talking to the therapist and listening to those freaks in group was counterproductive to him and just pissed him off. She laughed when he told her the anger management classes were making him angry. She had a way of making him see things from another point of view without degrading him. She brought light to issues he had without bitching or lecturing. She listened to him and that's what he needed most. He had to get out all his emotions about the backstage politics and favoritism without someone drowning in the 'idea' of the WWE. She saw another side to the life Randy had chosen, the cruel and vicious side. Now she understood the reasons some turned to drugs and alcohol, it's a brutal lifestyle and can take its toll on the human spirit. At young ages these men and women are thrust into an international spotlight and expected to physically and mentally handle the challenges it brought.

The rigorous show schedule and constant travel made it hard to maintain trusting relationships with others who may not understand the pressures. Charlie certainly didn't understand the inner workings of the WWE but she did know all about constant travel and international exposure at a young age. Some of her ex-coworkers fell victim to the high of sudden wealth and had squandered it away on drugs or material things. Some of those girls were now dead or in rehab. All Randy had admitted was smoking pot, she did believe him and she agreed it was less harmful than alcohol or other drugs. Has anyone ever heard of someone getting stoned and going on a killing spree? Beating his girlfriend or wife? Driving and killing someone? Drowning in their own vomit? Never happened because the only thing negative about smoking a joint every now and again was the munchies.

At least that's what she thought and deep inside she knew she was a minority about that issue. She did however think Randy should have used more discretion when choosing his location. She wasn't an illegal substance user but everyone has their own ideals on what's right and wrong, what's appropriate and when. She'd seen the negative effects of the harsher drugs up close and knew she never wanted to be in that state of mind. Charlie looked down at Randy and knew he'd fallen back to sleep. Fucker. Now her problem was getting him off her so they could get under the covers and go back to dreamland. Maybe this time she could have a nice one instead of the one she'd had when the phone rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck? Can't I fucking sleep?" Randy huffed and puffed to the hotel door where the concierge's assistant was knocking and not giving up. She informed him of his plans in a few hours and all arrangements had been made for his evening before and after the benefit. He walked sluggishly back to the bedroom and stopped when his eyes fell on her. She was on her back with one arm on the pillow and the back of her hand against her cheek. The sheet was placed strategically and seductively across her more feminine regions but exposed her amazing body. Her taught tummy, long athletic legs, delicate hips; his dick was getting hard again and the sudden rush of blood made him woozy. "Shower, cold." He said to himself and proceeded to the bathroom.

Charlie woke up when she heard Randy fumbling around in the bathroom. He was dropping everything and cursing. _Did he turn on the fucking lights? Shit._ She climbed out of bed to make sure he was okay and tiptoed to the bathroom when she heard him cursing more. She stifled a few giggles and could imagine what he was doing on the other side of the door. Her full bottle of shampoo just fell and landed on his foot, that's going to hurt. She tapped on the door and before she could reach for the handle and open it, he swung it open. "Aaww, are you okay?" She giggled as she asked.

Randy grabbed her hands and pulled her in the bathroom and into his arms. _Somebody's having a rough start this morning._ He leaned his lower body against the counter and let his upper body relax against her. He laid his head on her shoulder as if he was five years old and she giggled more. Charlie couldn't help but rock him back and forth to sooth whatever ailed him. She pulled back and took his face in her hands but his forehead fell against hers. "Are you okay?" His lips met hers in a series of tiny kisses, his body wanted to deepen the kiss but he couldn't. He was having a hard enough time keeping his dick down just holding her naked body against his. They needed a day of rest.

He broke from her and started the shower, pulling her in with him. They lingered in there and just held eachother, kissing and enjoying the other. The silence was nice; physically being near one another was soothing and reassuring. They washed and rinsed their own bodies, both afraid to touch the other because they knew it would lead to more. He had wanted to romance her the first time they made love but that was shot to hell so he vowed to do just that tonight. He sat on the seat in the shower and watched her. Charlie's head was back, eyes closed and she was stretched out to rinse her hair. Randy couldn't resist letting his fingertips run along her tummy muscles. Her body flinched from his touch and he looked at her, she was smiling. _So she's ticklish here_, he ran his fingertips over her again and this time she laughed. He would do anything to hear that laugh every minute.

Her hands grabbed his to keep him from tickling her and they both locked eyes. They could light a small city from the power passing through them. "I love you, Charlotte." He whispered and she smiled. She slowly leaned forward to kiss him and the anticipation was just enough to make the blood rush down. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him as he slid his tongue in her mouth. A high pitched squeal escaped her and she fought as hard as she could to resist. To quote her Star Trek loving brothers, resistance is futile, futile was right. Her brain lost rational thought and she held his face as she kissed him back, her tongue controlling his.

Randy groaned this time and forced her to sit in his lap. He ran his hands over her tummy and back, if he could keep them in these innocent locations he'd be fine. Right? Maybe? He had control of his hands but his mouth was on her neck and bare shoulders, his chest pushed into hers to get her to lean back. The heat was swiftly moving to her center as his tongue and teeth played with her breasts, exactly what she didn't want, but she did. His kisses were so electric, sending currents through her driving her insane. Shit. They both had the same thoughts in their heads to gain control and stop this before they both lost consciousness from lack of blood in the brain.

Randy's phone rang scaring them both. Fucking John. Cena's theme song rang out in the bathroom bringing them both back to earth. "This better be fucking good, asshole." Randy said as he continued his kisses to her neck. After about 30 seconds Randy hung up the phone. "John's in Atlanta, he wants to meet up." Charlie grabbed his head and looked at him. He just shrugged as if to say it was okay with him if it was okay with her. It would give their bodies a chance to recover with another person hanging out with them. "Actually it's John and his girlfriend." His tongue snaked out and licked her bottom lip.

"He has a girlfriend?" She asked pulling back from him and standing to get out of the shower.

"Yeah, not many people know about it but they've been together for about a year." He asked grabbing a towel for himself. Charlie watched him as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He didn't even dry off, the water droplets just ran down his chest daring her to lick them. He ran his hands through his hair causing more water to run down his chest. _Oh good lord_. She'd said it before and she was saying it again. His body would be the death of her. She watched him brush his teeth again, the way his muscles moved, his arms as he ran gel through his hair, shit. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He knew exactly what she was thinking when she ran her tongue along her lips. "Baby girl." He stopped and looked at her snapping her from her fantasies. "You need to leave before I make love to you on this counter."

"Who's his girlfriend?" She called from the bedroom.

"Maria." He answered walking back into the room. Now it was his turn to watch her. The matching bra and panties were screaming at him to touch her. Begging and pleading with him to run his hands along the lace. Charlie looked at him stunned. "She's a lot smarter than the idiot she plays on the show. She's a lot of fun actually and great with John." Charlie nodded and grabbed an outfit for the day. She was about to ask what they were doing when there was a knock on the door. Randy went to get it and she heard John and Maria come in and saying how good he looked.

She finished dressing and walked out to meet Randy's friends. John's jaw dropped and Maria's hands flew to her face. She hit Randy's arm and ran to Charlie hugging her tight. John and Randy looked at eachother questioningly and wondered why Maria was acting like she was meeting a Hollywood celebrity. She was shaking Charlie's hand and giggling, "It's so nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten – Recognition and Then Some

When Charlie walked in, John's jaw dropped and Maria's hands flew to her face. She hit Randy's arm and ran to Charlie hugging her tight. John and Randy looked at eachother questioningly and wondered why Maria was acting like she was meeting a Hollywood celebrity. She was shaking Charlie's hand and giggling, "It's so nice to meet you, I'm a huge fan!"

Charlie was stunned. "Um, okay."

Maria continued shaking her hand, "I love your stuff and so does John! I spend hours in the bathtub with you it's just so great and exciting!" As Charlie listened to Maria she placed her hand over her mouth to not laugh at this poor girl in front of her. "Every night before I go to sleep, unless I'm too tired, but I have everything of yours and they're just the best out there!"

Randy and John stifled laughs too at Maria's descriptions. "What the fuck is she talking about?" Randy said quietly to John.

"Dude, no fucking clue and how did I get into this?" He responded.

"Who does Maria think she is?" Randy watched Charlie try not to laugh and caught her eye a few times.

"Again, no fucking clue, but, you are a fuckin' dickhead. What in the hell is she doing with you?" John asked his best friend. "She's by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Randy shot John a look. "Thanks mother fucker, thank you very much." They both laughed and watched Maria and Charlie. Maria was still rambling on and on and Charlie wasn't quite sure what to do. _I thought Randy said she wasn't the idiot she plays on tv, this girl sounds like Chatty Cathy and won't shut up and how in the fuck does she know?_

"Why don't you go to any conventions or do promos at the stores?" Maria just kept going on about whatever it was she thought Charlie did and they way she was speaking made Randy and John quite curious. "I've been dying to meet you for so long, I've studied everything there is to know about you and it was hard. Why do you keep yourself a secret? I had to go back about 8 years to find a picture of you! I've been taking classes and everyone talks about you and how amazing you are!"

Charlie had had enough. Maria was either way off base or she was truly busted, and Chatty Cathy was the last person she wanted to know. "Who do you think I am?"

Maria rolled her eyes and looked back at John and Randy who shrugged. "You're Rhett Rochelle, the greatest mystery writer for the past, oh I don't know, 8 to 10 years! You're only a constant force to be reckoned with on the New York Times bestseller list."

The fleeting look on Charlie's face told Randy Maria was dead on. John flew into 'fan mode' and shook her hand too. Great, two crazy people who will tell the world who I really am. "Maria, baby, quit stalking her." Now John was telling her all about his favorite stories. "Wait a minute, you can't be Rhett Rochelle. Rhett is a guy's name and he's been writing for more than 10 years. How old are you?"

This was her out, should she take it? Randy would find out sooner or later anyway and she didn't care if he knew, but she cared if it got out to the masses and at the rate Maria talks it could be on the internet by dinner. "I'm almost 27."

"See, Maria, she's not Rhett, she would have been published at the age of 16 or 17, there's no way." John turned looking at Maria and they began arguing. Charlie looked at Randy and he looked like the Cheshire cat. He walked to her slowly with that shit-eating grin.

"It's true isn't it. She's right." He smiled at her and knew. She didn't have to answer him and that would certainly explain the funding for the outfit she wore last night. "How did you sell a book to a publishing house at 16?"

"My high school creative writing teacher submitted a story I wrote for the final grade my sophomore year. Six months later I had a fat check to pay for college and a contract." She told Randy softly but John and Maria heard her. "I graduated high school when I was 16, college at 19 and had a Masters at 23." She said it as if it were an easy thing to do for anyone. Randy's jaw dropped and Maria jumped for joy squealing and clapping her hands.

"I am so honored to meet you!" Maria gushed again. Charlie excused herself after shooting Randy a look and left it to Randy to drive home the point of anonymity. It was vital to Charlie to be kept hidden and hoped Randy understood the depth of the look she gave him. She stood in the bedroom with her head back and her hands over her face taking deep breaths.

"Baby girl, the annoying assistant is back reminding us of our plans tonight. We can either still go and excuse ourselves for the evening, we can invite John and Maria or we can ditch the whole thing." He walked up behind her and held her close. "She's just excited. She'll keep your secret and take it to the grave, so will John." He spun her around to look at him. "She's truly a great girl and you'll see that when she gets past her crazy fan moment." He smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "I can't believe you're Rhett Rochelle. I have to admit I've read your books too." Charlie had to giggle at him. "Your brothers told me you had a Masters from Brown but they never told me you were a writer. Where'd you get the name? Oh wait let me finalize our plans." Charlie stood there waiting and couldn't believe she'd been recognized. The only photo linking her to the name was about 8 years old now, how did Maria figure that out? "Okay, tell me everything." He asked excitedly.

"My grandmother was from Savannah, a true southern belle, and a huge fan of the moving pictures as she called them." Charlie smiled as she thought of her beloved grandmother. She spoke in the old Georgia drawl of her grandmother as she continued, "Rhett Butler was her favorite character in the moving pictures and her name was Rochelle." Charlie switched to a French accent, "Rochelle D'Alere' was quite the upper class debutante and married the finest man in all of Georgia." Charlie giggled at her grandmother's description of her grandfather. "She caused quite a scandal when she married an Irish lass from a blue collar neighborhood, Seamus Murphy."

Randy sat in a chair and John and Maria stood at the door watching Charlie describe her grandparents using all the old languages. She squared her shoulders and spoke with an Irish lilt, raised her head high when she used a French dialect and tilted her head down a little and batted her eyes when she broke out the smooth drawl of a true Southern lady. "He brought her flowers for no reason, kissed her brazenly in public right on the lips, swatted her square on the bottom every morning when he kissed her goodbye for the day and brushed her hair every morning and every night for the last 10 years of her life." Charlie looked out the window as a tear escaped her eye despite the smile.

Nobody dared move as they listened to the amazing love of her grandparents, Randy and John both had to swallow the lumps in their throats a few times and Maria wiped away tears. "My parents had that same love and one day I want it too." She looked at Randy and then at the floor, not intending for him to interpret her words as a blatant hint, but he wanted the same things. She was just dreaming out loud about her future, he was tossed into a dream of a lifetime with the adorable woman in front of him.

He pulled her to him and into his lap. "You are by far the cutest thing I've ever seen and I love you." He kissed her firmly eliciting groans from John. Randy and Charlie had forgotten all about their company and she apologized profusely for it.

Plans were set for the evening and Charlie needed another dress to wear. She only brought one formal and the matching shoes and Maria needed an ensemble also. John was quickly added to the shopping list much to his chagrin. "Why can't you just wear what you had on last night?" Randy asked innocently and suddenly time stood still as Charlie and Maria both looked at him dumbfounded. "Hey, let's just go find you another dress."

"Who's my smart boy?" Charlie held his face in her hands and rubbed noses. Purses, wallets and phones were collected and they headed out the door. Maria promised on her life not to reveal who she was and did her best to calm down. Once Maria was back to 'normal', she and Charlie were fast friends. Randy watched her as they shopped and noticed she never looked at price tags, she just got what she liked. He walked up behind her in the Jimmy Choo store and whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"I can't believe I thought you were some poor girl who was honoring the family by keeping the business. Here I am paying for everything when all along you've got more money in your piggy bank than I'll see in my lifetime!" Randy grabbed her ass and she giggled at him. "At least I know I won't need to make you sign a prenup." He kissed her neck and walked away leaving Charlie standing there shocked. _Does he mean in general_? She shook herself out of it and continued.

After several hours and additional purchases they made their way back to the hotel to dress. Their suite had two bedrooms so Maria and John bunked with them and the girls got ready in the master. Charlie was pleasantly surprised by Maria's actual intelligence level and they had great conversations ad she gave Maria advice on several topics, one being John. Charlie didn't know either of them but pointed out a few things she'd seen that day and what she would do. Maria tried getting information out of Charlie about her relationship with Randy but she wouldn't budge.

John and Randy sat in the sitting room playing video games and talked about the girls. Giggling and laughing could be heard from the other room. "Do you think they're talking about us, asshole?" Randy asked.

"Hell yeah, mother fucker." John said without taking his eyes from the tv. "Hey man, seriously, I really like her, don't fuck this up." Randy smiled, he knew what John meant, he had never liked Sam and Sam never liked John. Sam was a great girl, just not that great for Randy. "Did you seriously not know she had a secret identity?"

Randy laughed, "No, I never asked, I assumed the bar was all she did, who would've thought she was, is Rhett Rochelle?" John shook his head. They began playing the video game again and a few moments of silence passed. "I'm going to marry her, man." The moment those words were out of his mouth John's video game character was RKO'd. Charlie yelled out to the guys they needed to get ready so they went to the extra bedroom and did the three s's – shit, shower and shave.

"What's it feel like knowing you'll be on the receiving end of a prenup, dickhead?" John smirked at Randy and patted him on the back. They walked out and found the girls playing the video game. Charlie/ Randy was kicking Maria/ John's ass all over the ring.

"Baby girl, you're not even dressed yet hurry up." Randy said nuzzling her neck causing her to get a sidewalk slam from Maria. She made quick work of it and RKO'd Maria and they both went back to put their dresses on. Maria walked out first to a nice ovation from the boys followed by a kiss from John. When Charlie walked out there was silence. Both men looked at her with their jaws open and Charlie locked eyes with Randy. He didn't know what she paid for that dress because it was in a store where they didn't even use price tags; I guess the saying is true – if you have to ask you can't afford it. If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful than last night.

All he could do was kiss her, warm sensual kisses that sent volts of electricity up and down her spine. If he kept this up they'd never leave. He held her face in his hands and whispered, "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven – Atlanta to St Louis

As Charlie showered she thought about the gala the night before and how much fun she had. John and Maria were hilarious, not only as a couple but singularly as well. Her thoughts drifted to her once again being called out on her finances and she shook her head. Why doesn't anyone understand the word anonymity? Anonymous – unnamed; whose name is not known or given. Unidentified. Secret. Preventing identification.

Flashback:

She made Randy and John get out their checkbooks and donate to the restoration of the zoo's African exhibit. As the speeches were being delivered, an unknown man approached Charlie and she gave him an envelope. They whispered to eachother and he heard her say something about anonymous. He tried grilling her about it, but she just shushed him.

After the speeches and dinner, they mingled around the ballroom meeting celebrities and fans, a lot of them they'd seen the previous evening. A small group of people descended on Charlie thanking her profusely for her extremely generous donation and gushed about everything they could now do to better the lives of the animals. She tried to excuse herself to keep them from talking any more, but they wouldn't let her. _So much for anonymous donations._

"How much money do you think she actually makes, shithead?" John asked Randy as they watched an obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable Charlie.

"Do you really want to know?" Maria asked wiggling her eyebrows. Both men looked at her to continue. "In my research, and remember this info isn't a guarantee, but her first book sales netted her over 250. Her signing bonus, just the signing bonus, at the tender age of 17, was 150. Her contract is for 10 books in 15 years. Each book nets her more money and a bigger percentage of the profits. Each book gets an advance and that advance is based on sales of the previous book. By the age of 20 she had probably netted 750."

As Randy and John processed this they looked at Maria stunned. Was she stalking Charlie? Who in the hell researches an author to these depths? Maria continued, "Say she's netted 750 for each book, and that's lowballing it, that's 8 or 9 books and an advance for each book. Her final book states in the contract every penny the book makes goes directly to her." She has an insane amount of money, Randy thought, and probably invests it all. Finally someone who's not riding his coattails or asking for handouts.

"She's nowhere near JK Rowling or Stephen King, but she's on the right path and closing fast. Doing the math on that, she's already written the 10th book under that contract. She's at least, the very least worth 100 million." Maria said quietly, but they all knew your net worth was different from what you had in the bank. Nonetheless she was a multimillionaire to his tiny salary. All she did was sit in front of a computer and she made millions. He's on the road 300 days a year and gets the shit beat out of him 3-4 days a week. What the fuck?

Using his best HHH impression, "I've got two words for ya…" John joked with Randy who was still shocked. "Prenuptial agreement mother fucker."

"That's four words dumbfuck." Randy responded. Who would have thought writing a book, okay 10 books, could make someone that much money. No wonder she wants to be anonymous. A single girl, millions of dollars, it was asking for trouble and danger. He wasn't sure what to think or feel. He certainly wasn't mad that she kept it a secret, but he felt differently towards her. How could he go back to the way they were before he knew?

Randy walked off and acted interested in the surroundings. He loved Charlie for Charlie, but this was huge. How do you hit the drive-thru at McDonald's knowing your girlfriend could own it? How is anything he planned for her ever going to be good enough? Sure Randy made a very good living, but his yearly salary only equaled an advance on one of her books. At 26 he was making more money than he thought a wrestler could make, he thought he was considered successful for his age group. And it was pretty good considering nobody really made any money in this business until the late 90s, but at the rate he was going with his career he'd be out of a job soon and then what? Mooch from her? That's exactly what he didn't want her to think.

"You okay?" Charlie walked up behind him and rubbed his back with her fingertips. He slowly turned and looked at her face stroking her cheeks. "Tell me what you're thinking." Randy couldn't look into her eyes and all he could manage was a small smile. He hugged her and played with her hair. Charlie instantly knew what it was.

"It's the money isn't it?" She pulled back from him. "My bank account bothers you." She put her hands on her hips and she was misinterpreting his feelings. "Great. Now do you see why I keep things a secret?" Charlie started to walk off but he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not going to lie to you, but it's not what you think." He took a deep breath, "The money bothers me. I have no idea how much you have, can't even comprehend the dollar amount, nor do I want to know because it'll make it worse." He pulled her to him and held her tight. He could tell her anything, she always understood him and made him feel better but that was about him. Now the subject of his emotion was her. "How can I live up to what you make? How can I buy you something knowing you could buy 15 more? How can I express how much I feel for you knowing you could buy out Vince McMahon?"

Charlie laughed, "I don't have that much money." She smiled at him and knew what he meant. "I don't care if you buy me a necklace from a flea market or lunch at Wendy's from the dollar menu. Money is irrelevant to me. Shit Randy, I live above the bar and I do that because nobody knows who I am. I don't want the huge house with three maids and 10 foot gates. I don't want to live in a home with a security system that rivals Fort Knox. It's like being held prisoner in your own home."

She kissed him tenderly and held his eyes with hers. "I write stories because it's what I love to do. I was never interested in how much money I could make, damn Randy, I was surprised anyone bought my books. I write because that's my passion. Creating something inside my own head and seeing it on paper is a thrill. Seeing it in a bookstore is phenomenal, but I don't care if one person reads it or one million." She kissed him again.

"If you buy me something it's the point that you thought of me. Dollar value isn't important, the meaning behind it is. Remember before you left you stopped at the deli down the street and bought us lunch before coming to see me?" She smiled at him and he nodded. "I loved that because you did that from your heart. You knew I'd never stop to eat on my own so you brought me lunch. You know I love deli pickles so you gave me yours. I hate to sound cliché, but it's the thought behind the actions that counts."

Randy hugged her as tight as he could without crushing her. "I love you." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby boy. Just be who you are, who I know you are." She kissed him with all the emotion she could parlay and kissed him the way that drove him insane. Her tongue danced along his lips as if she were licking her favorite flavor from him. She ran her tongue against his tasting the jack and coke he just had. He moaned as he tasted the kamikaze she just had.

Randy came into the bathroom yanking her from her thoughts. Damn, just when the flashback was getting good. "We need to get on the road, baby girl." He said as he peeked into the shower. He groaned when he saw her stretched back rinsing her hair. _We need to leave, we need to leave, we need to leave_ he said to himself as he closed the shower curtain and thought of something, anything else. _One more peek won't hurt, oh god help me. How can I keep my hands to myself? Look at that body. _ Charlie turned off the water and Randy handed her a towel quickly looking everywhere but at her. Little did he know she'd had that same conversation with herself when he was showering.

---------------------------------------------------------

Atlanta to St Louis was only 8-9 hours away, depending on how many stops someone made, so Randy decided to take the long way around; the long way being the wrong way. He needed to do some research and knew how much Charlie loved the old architecture and styles of the 1800s so he thought he'd take her to Charleston, South Carolina. They could spend a few days there and head back to St Louis. He also thought about surprising her with a trip down to Savannah.

John and Maria had the next few days off and Maria basically loved anything Charlie loved, she was like the little sister who wanted to do everything the big sister did. The concierge in Atlanta once again came through and contacted a hotel and made their reservations for everything. John and Randy were going to play golf and the girls would tour historic homes. They all piled into the Navigator and talked about the WWE. Charlie didn't know they were going the long way and Randy made John and Maria swear not to tell her.

As her three companions talked about work catching Randy up on all the gossip, Charlie's brain was in overdrive and she grabbed her laptop, typing away furiously trying to get her thoughts on the screen. Randy tried to peek a few times but she angled her body so nobody could see. During the trip Randy received a phone call and pulled into a gas station to talk to Vince McMahon. Charlie climbed into the third row to get privacy and a little silence. When he hung up he climbed in the back to talk to her.

"That was Vince. He wants me back next Monday, I'm moving to Raw. I won't be on the show but he wants me there to get back into the feel of the arenas. I know he's testing the air with the others, watching their reactions to me." He hung his head and she instantly stopped typing. Randy rubbed his eyes trying to process his near future.

"That's great, right? Moving back to Raw?" She looked at him concerned.

"It's great but a week early. He wants me in Stamford Thursday to go over the storyline ideas and discuss the therapy." He let his head rest on the back of the seat and he closed his eyes. Charlie closed her laptop and pulled him to lie down and put his head in her lap. She rubbed his head and ran her fingertips across his face; down his nose over his cheekbones, jawline, forehead. He loved when she did this and it always relaxed him every time. Randy looked up into her eyes and felt his heart breaking. He didn't want to leave her, how was he going to survive without her?

"Hey, we made it four weeks right? What's a few days each week?" She said smiling at him. How did she always know what he was thinking? Inside she was freaking out. Therapy was one thing, being back on the road was another issue altogether. She fought her insecurities hard and felt the tears stinging her eyes. Thousands of women throwing themselves at him, coworkers running around backstage with their fake boobs shoved into bras two sizes too small. How could she compete? How could she stay at the forefront of his mind? Charlie continued rubbing his head but inside all she could think was _run, run fast and forget you ever knew him_.


	12. Chapter 12

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

**I had a case of the Reecey cups (shameless plug for Immaculata and his amazing writing) and wasn't happy with the last chapter. Can't put my finger on it, I'm just not happy. I hope this one is better if not you'll see this note again at the beginning of the next chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing, I appreciate your faith and loyalty to the story, it keeps me going!**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve – Connections

She couldn't write anymore. All she could think about was Randy's return. Sure it was always hanging out there, but they kind of ignored it. Now it was days away and she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to let go of him and share him with anyone personally or professionally. The tears threatened to spill over and she hid her face from him. Charlie remained in the back of the SUV and choked back the sobs brimming at the edge.

Randy knew the instant he told her about the return she was different despite the smiles she put forth to reassure him. He watched her in the rear view mirror and could tell she was on the verge of crying. The way she breathed, the way she gnawed on her thumb, the way she stared out the window and held her knees to her chest. Each time she took a deep breath it was ragged and he could see it. It was obvious to him because he felt the same way.

John and Maria knew something went down but kept quiet for now. He tried asking Randy about the phone call, but he was answered by silence. He would tell John when they were alone, he always did. Every once in awhile Maria would reach back and pat Charlie's knee giving her an encouraging smile. She got a smile in return but it was a sad smile and Maria could see the tears brimming at the surface. Charlie would quickly look away and blink several times forcing the tears back down.

Randy pulled up in front of a quaint building and told everyone to wait in the car. Charlie was completely oblivious and just kept staring out the window. He came back out with a young man who would direct them to their cottage. When they pulled up in front they were swiftly led inside and given a tour. After 10 minutes of the 'Welcome to Charleston' speech the young man went back to the main building leaving them alone. Randy gave John a look and he walked down to the beach with Maria, Randy was finally alone with Charlie. She was standing out on the balcony looking at the harbor leaning against the railing.

After standing in the doorway for a few minutes he walked slowly to her wrapping his arms around her waist and relaxing his chest against her back. He rested his head on her shoulder burying his face in her hair. He could feel her jittery breathing and he was at a loss for words. He had no idea how to take away the pain they were both feeling; the only cure was to have her travel with him. He heard a small noise escape and then the sniffle; he knew the tears were now surfacing and he was crushed to the core. Randy pulled her to turn around and look at him but she couldn't. Charlie looked at the ground and tried to subtly wipe the tears.

His thumb lifted her chin and the instant her eyes met his, the tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn't sob, but the heartbreaking expressions mixed with the freefalling tears ripped at his heart. He wrapped her up in his arms and rocked her. The rocking was supposed to sooth them both. He wanted her in Stamford with him; he wanted her with him everyday, but he wasn't sure he wanted to subject her to the rigorous travel schedule. Early mornings and late nights, long car trips or plane rides were literally hell on the human body and spirit.

John had shared they were going overseas soon and they'd be gone a few weeks. Sure she could go with him, but the overseas trips were more work than being stateside. They were booked for signings, press conferences, radio, tv and magazine interviews and performances almost every night. They hardly had any time for guests and sightseeing, he'd basically be leaving her in strange countries alone. Yes, she could go to all the interviews, all the signings, all the shows but one day of it is fine but then it's extremely monotonous and mundane.

Randy pulled back enough to look at her and he hated the look on her face, the sorrow was like a knife in his gut . He played with her hair as he looked into those eyes he adored. He desperately needed to put a genuine smile back on her beautiful face. Maybe time together in Charleston would do it; their minds would be focused on relaxing and enjoying eachother. He wiped a few tears from her eyes and held her face in his hands, following it with a loving but searing kiss. A tender, soothing kiss meant to convey every emotion in his heart and soul. No deeper than their lips meeting time after time brushing against eachother like feathers.

He took her hand in his and led her to the bedroom. Randy opened the French doors leading to the beach but closed the sheers for privacy. A gentle breeze wafted through the room causing the nearly transparent fabric draped at each post of the four poster bed to dance in the air. Charlie stood against a post at the foot of the bed resting her head against it, her hands holding onto it as if she'd fall. She watched him and he watched her as he went to the other post at the end of the bed and assumed the same position she was in. A smile crept to her mouth as she looked into his eyes, the deep blue that expressed each emotion so easily.

He mouthed the words that she loved hearing, "I love you", but today they made her tear up again. She mouthed it back to him and they stood there looking at eachother for a long while. She memorized everything about his face and he did the same. Each rise and fall of their cheekbones, the outline of the lips they loved to suck on, the way the eyelashes fanned around the crystal blue or grey with green sprinkled eyes. His favorite was the tiny blond baby hairs that grew along her hairline. They framed her face and never grew but you wouldn't notice unless you truly looked at her.

Randy put his hand out and she reached for him, neither moved, they just held hands relishing the physical contact. Each one deep in thought about the other trying to find a way to survive what lay ahead. He could do it, he'd done it easily before; the only hard part was the physical separation. He could and would hold onto the knowledge that she'd be there each week when he returned. He'd work three or four days and take the first flight out to be with her. If he'd be gone longer she could meet him. They'd do what every other celebrity couple did and take a vow to only be a part a few days.

Randy let go of her hand and slowly removed his olive green t-shirt tossing it to the floor and leaning back against the post. Charlie followed his lead and slowly removed her black Versace tank top dropping it next to his t-shirt. She put her arms behind her holding onto the post with her hands again and let her back touch the post. She tilted her head back and looked at him, something she never grew tired of doing. It was his turn again and Randy stripped the shorts from his body; first his belt was agonizingly slowly undone, the zipper crept down and the shorts taunted her as they slid down his thick legs at a pace that tortured her. His black designer underwear did little to conceal the gifts that lie inside.

Turn about was fair play and Charlie held Randy's eyes as she unfastened her belt and unzipped her Bermuda walking shorts. She turned to the side and leisurely bent over to discard her clothing, stepping out from the shorts but keeping on her Jimmy Choo leather slingbacks. As she gradually stood back up she ran her hands up her legs and held in a smile when he clenched his jaw. She turned back around and stood in her original position only this time she arched her back just enough to make him audibly groan.

Another delicate breeze blew in and lifted the fabric that hung by Charlie; it swirled around her legs and hips daring Randy to move and touch her. She held onto the post with her right hand and leaned back curving her body to face him, her head falling to the side, closing her eyes and letting her left hand play inside the fabric. He drank in every detail of her body from her toned legs to her defined tummy, her firm ass and sculpted arms. Her chocolaty hair swayed in the breeze and her tongue snaked along her lower lip.

His jaw was in immense pain from clenching the muscles only to be matched by the blood racing through his now fully erect organ. He wanted to fuck the shit out of her, bend her over the footboard and make her scream his name. Another time. Charlie kept her head down but raised her eyes to him, her left hand motioning for him to come to her. 'Bring it' she signaled and smirked as he finally stepped forward. She took control and centered him standing between both posts lifting his arms straight out to his sides. She maintained eye contact as she used the delicate fabric on either side to loosely tie his wrists. He couldn't reach the posts so the fabric was used to keep him in place, arms outstretched as far as they could.

She held his face in her hands and brought his lips to meet hers. Her kiss held just enough passionate force to make his eyes roll back in his head. Her tongue was tantalizing and if he actually had to kiss her to sustain his own life he wouldn't think twice. When Charlie felt Randy instinctively try to gain control she broke the kiss. Her hands were splayed against his chest and her nails dug into his skin as her mouth worked over his neck. A low primal sound erupted from the back of his throat and he fought his restraints. One hand went to his throat gently pushing his head up to give her better access, but she left her hand there giving him a curious bit of danger.

One hand drifted lower, down the center of his chest and abs followed by her teeth nipping at his flesh. When she reached his waistband she let go of his throat and placed her hands on his inner thighs. Her teeth grazing him through the cotton fabric that threatened to rip under the pressure. Randy found the strength to lift his head and look down at her only to find her eyes boring into his as she removed the restrictive constraints surrounding his manhood. She threw the garment aside when he stepped out and her hands went back to his inner thighs.

She ran her tongue from the base to the tip and when she reached the top she slid her mouth completely over him covering him all the way to the base. Her mouth went right back up and off of him as she stood to her full height. Charlie backed away to the wall behind her holding his eyes and feigning a look of shock as another breeze drifted into the room and across his engorged erection. The cool air against his moist penis caused a growl to come from the depths of his body and his arms flexed against his linen cuffs.

His breathing was becoming rapid and his vision blurry as he tried to remain standing. When he finally regained a little control he looked at her again. She was pressed against the wall, arms, hands, legs, everything molded to the wall. Her legs were shoulder length apart, her head angled up and to the side but her eyes were half closed. Her lips partially open and beckoning for him to rip through the confines holding him from her. A sensual song could be heard and Charlie's body began moving to the music. She ran her hands over her intimate places as she used the wall as a dance partner.

Her black bra was removed first using the lacy covering as a pleasure tool and dragging it along her skin. The matching panties were next and she bent forward to remove them. Charlie flipped her hair back as she stood and her eyes met his. Her hands played in her hair as she moved her hips in an erotic rhythm swaying to the music. Her torso stretched out and displaying her femininity to only him.

The feelings raging through his body threatened to explode from him without even a touch from her. His shoulder was painfully close to dislocating from the taut muscles of his arms. He needed to touch her immediately; he needed to release the tension in his body. Each moan or groan he made only seemed to encourage her instead of begging for her to release him. He wanted to cry from the visual stimulation, the sensory overload screaming for relief in a physical form.

Her body moved gracefully to him still tormenting his very being. Charlie used him as she had the wall and slid her form up and down his painfully stiff body. He was going to break this bed if she didn't free him and he tried to tell her but he couldn't get the words to reach his mouth. She turned to face him and little by little went to her knees. In one fluid motion her mouth surrounded him fully and his moan was emitted rather loud. She created a vacuum as she moved along the length of him doing her best to end his agony promptly.

Her fingertips ran across his inner thighs and her mouth drank every last drop that spilled forth at the same time as Randy cried out at his liberation. Charlie stood but kept her mouth on him and she untied each wrist. His arms dropped heavily to his sides and his legs began to shake. She placed a soft kiss to the tip and he collapsed back on the bed. His thighs involuntarily shuddered and his breathing was erratic. Her hair tickled him as she placed delicate kisses from his hips to his neck.

Charlie lowered her body onto his and laid her head on his chest. Randy wanted to wrap his arms around her but the strength would have to come from somewhere other than himself. He needed a few minutes to relax and recover, but in the meantime all he could do was smile as his mind instant replayed the sweet torture this beautiful woman just inflicted on him.

When he felt her body relax against him he flipped her to her back and pinned her arms above her head. The Orton smirk on display and promising a return on her endeavor sent a chill through her. Randy hovered above her letting his lips drift across hers without actually kissing her. When that simple motion elicited a high pitched sound from her he knew just what to do to return the delicious favor. He would return it ten-fold.


	13. Chapter 13

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing, I appreciate your faith and loyalty to the story, it keeps me going!**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen – Connections Ten-fold

Charlie may have enjoyed tying Randy to the posts, but she feared having it done to her. You just never know what the guy will do. Call in his friends, magically whip out a camcorder or digital camera, an internet camera with a live feed, it scared the shit out of her. She took a few deep breaths as he tied her to the posts at the head of the king size bed. He hovered over her holding her eyes with his; silently yet unknowingly reassuring her, this was just for the two of them.

He was lying between her legs fighting the urge to take her now. She could see the tension in his arms and chest and he could see the touches of anxiety. Randy let his lips dance across her face and neck, not kisses, just more feather-like touches with his mouth. His tongue traced her lower lip and he gently bit it followed by sucking it. He loved every single inch of her body and he would prove that to her starting now. Nothing would be untouched by his mouth, tongue and fingers. Charlie always told him he had nice hands and now he would show her how nice they were.

He took his sweet time with his hands and lips and just the thought of his mouth where she craved it most was enough to get her juices flowing. Little nips across her neck and down to her breasts, each one getting personal attention from its admirer. His tongue traced circles from the bottom to the top and giving special attention to the erect nipples begging him to lick them. Just for good measure he blew cool air on them and it made her body convulse.

Her thoughts drifted to him being gone again and the tears found their usual spot. Maybe he would ask her to go with him. Maria told her they were going overseas soon and she could use that opportunity to do some research for her books. She knew he'd be busy all the time but she didn't care, she didn't mind doing things by herself. She thought of touring foreign countries with him, the romance that came from it. Making love on a hotel balcony looking out over the Champs Elysees, the Acropolis, the Coliseum, the River Thames, making love all over Europe would be the ultimate in romance. She was yanked back from her daydreams and straight into bliss as his tongue and fingers worked her over.

Between biting her ribs and his tongue gliding down her taut form, Charlie thought she'd go crazy from desire. Her body screamed for him and ached for his tongue to continue to her innermost locations. Randy knew his actions were working because she was straining against the fabric holding her in place. He nipped at her hips as he pushed her up a little so she could put her head on the pillows. He kissed and licked her inner thighs and all the way down to her ankles, he knew just where to touch her and just where to linger. He did the same things making his way back up the inside of her legs and stopped an inch from her center.

She hated bedroom talk but the words being whispered by Randy were giving her rushes of excitement. The promises of what he was going to do provided a momentary distraction from her fears. "Watch me, baby. I want you to look at me when I love you." He said in a husky sex-laden voice. She looked down at him and her eyes met his. She watched his lips on her and her arms instinctively pulled at the restraints again, his tongue giving a few swipes and moans escaped her. He moved back to her inner thighs going from leg to leg and letting his tongue snake out as he crossed over her center.

He was torturing her and she knew it. If he didn't stop soon she would torture him more later tonight. Her back arched as his mouth covered her and his tongue worked its magic. He pushed her legs up and further apart so he'd have better access and he knew it added to her sexual sensations. Charlie was feeling the same things Randy had been; she thought she'd rip her arms from their sockets. She fought the restraints as her orgasm rose to dizzying heights. He smirked knowing if she turned her hands a certain way they'd slip right out of the fabric.

He felt the contractions against his fingers and he moved his mouth and tongue to her inner thighs causing a guttural groan to come from her. He waited a few seconds and moved back to the spot she needed to be touched, the spot that was throbbing with want. He repeated his words and threatened to stop if she didn't comply. Charlie looked into his eyes and giggled. _Randy fuckin Orton has his head between my legs. I'm fucking Randy Orton. When will I wake up from this sweet but sinful dream?_

Her back arched again and she thought she'd levitate when his mouth closed over her. Charlie's high pitched squeals signified she was back in the game and he took her right to the edge for the second time. At precisely the right moment he inserted two fingers and stroked her inside and out as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Her hands broke free and she instantly had them on Randy's head, pinning him in place as she writhed beneath his touch. He didn't let her recover and was soon above her teasing her opening with his tip.

Randy whispered, "Tell me what you want." That bedroom voice was so sexy she thought as he only let his tip enter her. She grabbed at him to pull him closer but he fought her. "Tell me, baby."

Her voice came out of nowhere, "Make love to me." Her husky voice sent chills down his back and he entered her without pause. She screamed out his name again as he moved in and out of her as slow as he could. Charlie's wrists were killing her and her muscles would hate her in the morning from all the tension, but she held onto him as tight as she could. He moved her legs to his shoulders and sat back on his heels lifting her to meet him. She grabbed his forearms digging her nails into him. She looked at the man making love to her and the tears began again.

She loved him more than anything and would go to the ends of the Earth to make him happy. Randy felt the same about her and he needed her with him when he went back on the road. He needed her strength and reassurance that he could do it, he could be everything she knew he could be. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears spilling out; Randy let her legs go and leaned down kissing them away. As he lay above her their eyes held as he continued making love to her.

The muscles in his arms pushed the veins forward and she moved her fingers to play with them. The way his pecs flexed, the thighs that were enough to dissolve her into mush, the ripples in his abdomen, the expression of physical satisfaction written all over him and the groans of joy only gave her more encouragement. She ran her hands all over those beautiful parts of him, he was so incredibly sexy she thought again.

She felt him grow that last little bit and clung to him as he moved a little faster. His pleasure filled eyes were enlightening her senses all over again. Anyone walking by could hear them but they didn't care as they both gave in to their needs. He loved watching her emotions play out on her beautiful face as he slid in and out of her, he loved knowing he was the reason for those erotic expressions. He held it as best he could but as soon as he felt the flexing of her muscles around him he couldn't harness it.

His movements became faster and he arched his back letting his eyes roll back into his head. She grabbed him and pulled his head just above her, "I want to look into your eyes, I want to watch you."

"Oh god, baby." His voice emitted a primal sound, a guttural moan and her tongue snaked out to lick his lips. Her kiss combined with her hips rolling and dipping was all he needed and they both couldn't contain their declarations of ecstasy. He hooked one of her legs in his arm and pushed as deep as he could, spilling himself inside, deep inside her. A few final movements and he collapsed on top of her and they both could feel the others rapid heartbeat. Charlie held Randy and stroked his head as they recovered. "Come with me." He said.

"Where are we going?" She asked, not thinking of anything but right now.

"On the road." He whispered, fearful she'd tell him no.

"For how long?" Just when she thought she couldn't get any higher, he asked her.

"However long you'll stay with me." He looked up at her and kissed her jawline. "Say yes, say you'll come with me." He would use sex if he had too; he just wanted her there everyday.

"I would love to go with you, but what about when you go overseas?" _I really want to go with you_.

"I want you with me. Vince will give me the schedule and I'll know what I have to do and when, we can plan around it." He kissed the palm of her hand and moved to her tummy making her giggle. Her only response was pulling him to her and kissing him, sure she could taste herself a little, but right now she didn't care. "I need water." He said into her mouth trying to break free. He got off the bed and she followed him to the kitchen. As they walked she pressed herself into his back and nipped at the tattoo on his shoulders. Her hands wrapped around him, fingertips running along the muscles, the same muscles that excited her not too long ago.

"Uh, hello there." Came a voice from the living room. Randy and Charlie both spun around forgetting John and Maria were with them. Thank goodness for countertops or Maria would have gotten to see what was making Charlie scream a few moments ago. She giggled into Randy's back and hid her head mortified by what they probably heard. "Are you guys interested in going out for dinner or are you both full?"

Randy turned around in her arms to talk to her and it gave their roommates a bird's eye view of Charlie's nail patterns all over his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his throat. He whispered to her and they discussed whether or not they even wanted to put clothes on, but they both needed fuel to continue the path they were on so they agreed. "Half hour mother fucker, now turn your heads." Randy said.

"I've seen it shithead so get your naked ass back in there and get dressed." John retorted.

"Yeah, but your girl hasn't and I'd hate to be the reason for her leaving your dumb ass." Randy wiggled his eyebrows at Maria.

"Fairs fair, Maria sees you, I see Charlie." John knew that would get Randy's jealousy boiling and he loved to fuck with his friend. Charlie looked in the kitchen drawers until she found some dish towels and gave a few to Randy as she stayed glued to his back. "Oh a dishcloth, how appropriate for your little dick. A 6 by 6 inch piece of cotton is too much, there's a potato chip left in that bag you can use."

Charlie and Maria couldn't help but giggle at the witty banter between the two men. When they got back into their bedroom she stayed attached to Randy's back and pushed him into the bathroom. She started the shower and he gathered their shower items from the counter. When he turned around he grabbed her tight pulling her back to his chest. His fingers were making their way from her breasts to her center and she was surprised she wanted more. He pushed her inside and he sat on the shower seat pulling her into his lap. Randy put her legs on either side of his and spread his own legs giving him excellent access to what he desired yet again.

She felt his hardness growing against her back and got chills at the idea of making love to him in the shower. This time that's what it would be, she would make love to him. His fingers were manipulating her swiftly and as she felt herself gaining the right momentum, his free hand pushed her back a little forward and he entered her. _A little reverse cowgirl always was thrilling, but not this time._ Despite the protests of her extremely aroused femininity, she dismounted and turned to face him.

"You want to watch baby? Watch me now." Charlie said a mere inch from his face. She sat in his lap and before he knew it she had lowered her body back onto him. Her eyes locked with his and he watched her face as water droplets ran down her head, down her face, down her neck and to her chest. She gripped his arms and leaned back causing more water to run down her body. It was now the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Both of his hands went to her face and neck and he pulled her to him slamming his mouth into hers.

He kissed her with such passion and fury it ignited already embering fires. She wasn't planning on another orgasm, she was planning to make this all about him, but one hand held her lips to his and the other went right where she craved it. His tongue dueled with hers, his hand danced with her already throbbing core, and he pushed deeper than he thought he could go. She attempted to regain control but her body was disagreeing, her body screamed for Randy to drive her there again and again.

Their eyes still held as Charlie's orgasm rocketed through her and her waves detonated Randy's delayed release. He lost control and his hands went to her hips pushing down on her as he was pushing up. She ground her hips and kept her muscles tight as he erupted into her. She kissed him, drinking in his groans and held him as his body tried to relax while it shuddered involuntarily. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen – Back in the Saddle

Charlie smiled up at Randy as he stood in front of Titan's headquarters clutching her hand tightly. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He knew Vince could have fired him in a heartbeat and didn't give a shit how much revenue Randy brought in. The legions of Randy's Candy could turn into Chain Gang Soldiers or Animal-ites. TNA didn't pay nearly as much as WWE and ECW was out of the question. He had to make the WWE work or get a new career.

In the meeting with Vince he would find out the plan for him in the near future. All he knew was he was going back to Raw and had to pee in a cup whenever they wanted him too. He took a deep breath and looked at Charlie thinking back to this morning. He wanted to throw up at least a dozen times but she calmed him and gave him the confidence he needed. Her soothing words, gentle caresses and reassuring smile had done just the right things. She gave his hand a squeeze and took the first step towards the entrance.

Randy followed her as if she had the meeting and he was supporting her. When they entered the elevator she turned to him and took his face in her hands. Charlie's eyes pierced his and conveyed silently she had all the faith in the world in him and he could do this. Everyone ate humble pie and it was his day to do so. She kissed him tenderly and held him close. Randy buried his face in her hair and rested his head on her shoulder. If he were a crier now would be that moment. When they reached the top floor he took another deep breath and they stepped off the elevator and headed for Vince's office.

---------------------------------------------

The ride back to the hotel was silent and all Charlie did was hold his hand. When he walked out of Vince's office he took her hand and they walked out of the building. You'd never know from his stance he was just ripped a new asshole and that was putting it nicely. At the beginning of this fiasco, Vince approached the suspension as a disappointed father, expressed his sadness over Randy's behavior and made it clear he was let down. This visit was strictly business and the only reason Randy still had a job was because of Vince's respect for the Orton family and the belief Randy could be great. If he were a mid-card or fall guy he'd be gone.

Raw was his new home and he'd be lucky if the writers let him win a match anytime in the near future. He'd be paired with a babysitter who would room and travel with him, share a locker room and basically stalk his every move. He didn't dare bring up Charlie traveling with him and sharing his room, another time and place. He pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant and sat there. His backstage antics weren't cute or funny, nobody found the humor in it and as he thought back he couldn't find a rhyme or reason for the way he conducted himself. It was just stupid and idiotic. Whether those girls knew anything about wrestling or not he embarrassed and humiliated them.

Charlie let Randy soak in his thoughts and she just ran her fingertips along his neck, head and face. After five minutes of him staring at the wall in front of them she reached for his chin turning him toward her. His eyes filled with tears when they met with hers. She drew out his emotions and had ways of getting through to him. She kissed his eyes and hugged him rocking him as much as she could in the car. He whispered two words to her; "help me."

She pulled back and looked at him; he was so sad and broken. Whatever Vince had said to Randy was clearly causing the pain. Charlie did her best to climb into his lap and hold him trying to fix the world within him. All she could do was support him, he had to make the necessary changes himself and he had to do it for the right reasons.

"Let's eat and then head back to the hotel. We can just forget the world and close the curtains, it can be just us today with nothing to worry about." She said as she stroked his back. Randy nodded, it sounded like the perfect idea, a nice remedy to get his mind off of the doom and gloom currently clouding his brain.

-----------------------------------

Charlie was lounging on the couch in their suite with Randy between her legs. His head rested on her chest and he listened to her heartbeat. Her fingertips massaged his aching head and neck and every so often he'd feel a soft kiss on his head. Neither were really paying attention to the movie they were both lost in their own thoughts. He thought about his life, past, present and future. What did he want to do and where could he go from here. The only conclusion was two things: wrestling and Charlie. Could she handle the life that comes with this business?

Charlie was having the same thoughts. Could she handle being away from him for three to four days a week? Did she trust him enough? He had hundreds of women chasing him in every city, he had single friends who would want to hit the bars and clubs. Did she trust him to be faithful, would she ever even know if he did something? It was never discussed, but she'd seen the pictures of him on the internet. Who took them? If they didn't have trust and honesty they couldn't have a successful relationship, she had to rely on her own instincts.

Randy took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Charlie rested her face on his head, the tears burned her eyes. How in the hell had she fallen so fast for him? She loved this man through and through, faults and imperfections; what's done is done and it can't be changed. As long as he learned from it things would keep going forward. She pulled his shirt up and over his head and ran her nails along his naked skin. Being a metrosexual had its advantages, he had great skin. He picked his head up and looked at her, she couldn't help but smile.

He leaned forward and kissed her pointedly. "I love you, baby girl." He said as he pulled back and looked at her directly. She smiled and kissed him back nibbling on his lower lip.

"I love you." She whispered back.

------------------------------------

Randy had been back on the road for two months and she knew he hated every second. He still loved the crowds and the feeling you get when you enter the arena. He still loved the business and loved his career choice. He could do without the pity looks and snide remarks, the oh so obvious snubs from the veterans. He never admitted it, but Charlie could tell things weren't the way he had hoped, the way he wanted them to be. Sure he had John and Maria but that was it. Adam and Amy had treated him as if nothing happened, they had their own issues, who were they to judge anybody.

Randy liked Adam, his new tag team partner and permanent babysitter. He gave Randy breathing space and let him be alone with Charlie when she visited. Whenever she wasn't on the road with him he would leave the arenas immediately and was on the first plane or in his own SUV driving to her. He unofficially had moved in with her, he still had his condo in Louisville that he never sold when he married Sam, but all his clothes and most of his personal things were at her home.

He and his parents had mended fences and his Mom gave Charlie the benefit of the doubt and had met her for lunch a few times. Despite her desire to not like her, Elaine admitted Charlie was wonderful and she could see the light shine in her eyes when they talked of Randy. She had also notice Randy never had that light for Sam and it burned brightly for Charlie. His mom hoped the bar owner would be exactly what Randy needed to get his shit together and told Charlie exactly that as if it were a challenge.

That's why the 1 am phone call from Adam was shocking. All Adam knew was Vince and Shane McMahon had publicly embarrassed Randy backstage and he didn't take it too well. Chewing him out in private was one thing, but to do it in front of the very people he was trying to mend fences with was too much. She didn't want to believe Adam since they were only in Indianapolis and Randy should have been about an hour away from her.

Based on Adam's description, this wasn't good. Charlie packed a bag and jumped in her car to make the three hour drive. At first she worried he would get alcohol poisoning, then she was worried he'd find a dealer and get a hook up, but the closer she got the angrier she became. She called Adam as she parked her car and he told her the room number, Randy was awake and mumbling incoherently.

John met her in the lobby and went up with her. "It's not good. He's worse than I've ever seen him. He told us not to call you but we had too."

"What the fuck happened? He was fine. I mean, I knew he was a little upset about the way he was being treated, but what the fuck happened to push him this far?" She was pissed at the world. She was mad at Randy, Adam, John, this business, everybody and anything that got in her way was in the line of fire.

"I don't know I was in my locker room for most of it, but Vince and Shane caught Randy as he came back from the ring and just started taking cheap shots at him. I don't know the whole story." John had heard rumors but wasn't going to share with the seething woman next to him. When the elevator opened he led her to the room and she burst through the door. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Randy was lying in the middle of the floor still in his trunks and mumbling to Adam who sat in a chair next to him. Charlie screamed at him for a good five minutes, she never berated him or treated him like a child, but she reminded him of all the things he was throwing away with his destructive behavior. It was soon a shouting match and he called her names and almost hit her a few times. His brain took him back to Vince's ass chewing and the only thing that stopped him was his heart. Somewere in his drunken stoned stupor his heart knew it was her, his eyes could barely focus on anything, but his body knew.

John and Adam stood to the side to keep Randy from hurting her, they knew he'd never intentionally harm her, but he could barely stand and if he fell into her he could do a lot of damage. Suddenly the flood gates opened and Randy spilled everything Vince had said in his office a few months ago and everything that had happened that night. He took all of his anger out on Charlie and blamed her for the downfall of his life. If she wasn't so pissed she would have laughed in his face, she wasn't around for his stupid high school stunts.

Charlie had had enough of his belittling and slapped him as hard as she could. He looked at her completely stunned as did Adam and John. She didn't say a thing just stood as tall and menacing as she could until she could see him back down. With every ounce of strength she had she almost had to drag him to the bathroom. They couldn't take him to the hospital to pump his stomach, too many people would find out, so Charlie did the next best thing. She induced vomiting to get the alcohol out of Randy and she sat with him until his body gave up.

John brought in some coffee and Adam brought Tylenol for the raging headache he'd have in the morning. They helped her get him to bed and make sure he was fine and then the three of them moved to the sitting room. Charlie leaned against the wall and let her body sink to the floor. She cried silently and wondered what would happen to him next. Yes she loved him but did she want to deal with his shit? Marriage vows state you should love and stand by someone through good times and bad, if she loves him enough to marry him, those vows apply at all times, married or not.

She was so angry and hurt she wanted to punch something, break something, shred something. She knew, even though she didn't think he was an addict, people who use alcohol and drugs on a regular basis and give it up sometimes fall back, but his fall back would cause more damage than to just himself. As it is with everyone, a fall back affects your job, your family, everything you touch can crumble into ruins. Charlie also felt bad for him, he was trying to mend everything he'd done and nobody would let him.

After an hour of trying to figure out the best thing for Randy, they all said goodnight, John took the couch and Adam slept in his bed while Charlie laid with Randy. His breathing was good and even so she allowed herself to fall asleep. Each time he moved she woke up, when he coughed she woke up, and every moment she woke, tears formed in her eyes.

Around lunch time there was a knock on the door and Randy was the only one who got up. It was the Raw doctor and Randy had a urinalysis – right now. He knew what he'd done last night and knew he'd get busted, the only thing he couldn't remember was Charlie's arrival. He quickly dressed and brushed his teeth leaving with the doctor. While he was gone Adam and John woke up and left Charlie to sleep. They both wanted to kick his ass but discussed again how to support him. They waited for Randy to return and the three of them went to eat a late breakfast or lunch. John finally broke it to him that Charlie was there and Randy was mortified and embarrassed; he would spend at least the next month making it up to her.

John and Adam gave Randy and Charlie the space they'd need and Randy went back to the room. He sat in the chair across from the bed and watched her sleep. He could still see a little puffiness in her eyes from crying and it cut him deep. He couldn't believe what he'd done the night before, he should have just gotten in the car and driven straight to her. He chose to drink straight from the vodka bottle and chose to accept the drugs from another wrestler. Not too log ago he would be blaming everyone but himself, now he knew he chooses his actions, not anything or anyone else.

Charlie began to stir and reached instinctively for Randy, which he saw immediately. He took this as a good sign that her mind still subconsciously looked for him. She rolled to her back and before she opened her eyes she knew he was in the room. He didn't move and just waited for her to wake up completely before he spoke. She looked over at him and his eyes said everything. _At least he regrets it._ Charlie got up and went to the bathroom, all the anger was returning fast and she needed to quickly calm down.

When she stepped back into the bedroom he had his face in his hands. Randy looked up at her and for a long while she leaned against the wall and he sat in the chair. The apology and shame were evident, it was written all over his body. "Please say something." He whispered, afraid to use his voice.

"I love you." She said pointedly. Randy stood and began to cross the room to her but she held her hand up and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said dropping his shoulders. "I was just so upset-"

"No apology needed. I just want you to take responsibility for your choices last night, good or bad." She said firmly.

"For the first time I know it's nobody's fault but mine." His hands went to his hips and he hung his head.

"That's all I ask. You're going to fall back, it happens, but try thinking before you do things." Her voice became softer and her eyes pleaded with him. Randy shook his head and Charlie held out her hand. He took it and pulled her to him, crushing her body into his.

"I love you, please don't leave me." He said into her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, but you need to help me help you." She said kissing his neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen – Loss of Privileges

Randy sat on the floor facing the hotel room door. He listened to his I-pod and waited for Charlie. He'd been handed his punishment from the WWE earlier that afternoon and he wanted to tell Charlie. He thought his punishment would be a hell of a lot worse, but evidently the old man felt bad for his tirade and Steph had a big part in it. He didn't think Steph would disagree with her husband and Randy knew how Paul felt about him. He had invested a lot in the young kid only to have it thrown back in his face by the backstage antics of an immature ass. Randy would happily sit out some shows and give up some pay as long as he still had a chance.

Charlie said she'd be back later, but to him 'later' was a few hours. She'd been gone all day. He wished he remembered all of last night and not just bits and pieces. Had he done more than a few drinks? He physically felt like shit and now he was angry with himself. He had paced a pattern in the carpet, sat listening to music and tried to get some sort of workout in, but nothing was helping. John and Adam came in and stared at him. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"We came to check on you. Where's Charlie?" John asked as he and Adam looked around.

"I don't know." He replied quietly as he turned off his I-pod and looked at the floor.

"What do you mean you don't know? Did she say anything?" Adam asked as John called Maria.

"She said she needed some space right now." He said standing.

"Space? What the fuck does that mean? Did she leave you?" Adam looked in the bedroom and saw a few of Charlie's things.

"Space as in I love you but I can't look at you right now." He said flopping onto the couch. "She left this morning and said she'd be back later."

"Dude, its after dinner time and getting dark, aren't you worried?" Adam said as he called Amy.

Randy shot his friend a look before responding. "Yes, dumbass, I'm worried sick. I've been calling her every hour and all I get is voicemail." Hearing everything out loud made him panic more.

"She's not with Maria and she hasn't seen her since lunch." John said beginning to worry too. "They had a late lunch together, which I knew but forgot until now. That was at the mall around 2."

"Amy hasn't seen her either." Adam said as they all individually thought of places she might be. "She's getting Maria and they'll look for her." They all sat silently for about 15 minutes before bouncing ideas off eachother. He heard his phone ringing but couldn't find it in time. It was a new number and he didn't recognize it. He panicked thinking something was wrong and the police or a hospital had just called. He waited for the voicemail but got none.

Adam grabbed Randy's laptop and got on the internet as John grabbed a phone book. They each began calling hospitals and Randy turned on the tv looking for any news. He was afraid to leave in case she came back or someone tried to contact him at the hotel. They heard Maria and Amy in the hallway arguing and then Charlie's voice filled the hallway. Randy almost fell over the couch trying to get out there. He opened the door to see her talking to Amy and Maria along with three bellhops who had their arms filled with shopping bags.

The girls were laying into her about calling and he launched himself at her. He grabbed her and hugged her before giving her a piece of his mind. "Where in the fuck have you been all day? You can't answer your damn phone or call me back? I've been worried sick and about to call the police. Jesus, Charlotte, a little consideration." He stepped back from her and bent over resting his hands on his knees as he took in deep breaths. A bit stunned the smirk spread across her face as Charlie looked at everyone around her and they all had the same exasperated expressions. She led the bellhops into the room and tipped them before responding to Randy's tirade.

She stood with her arms crossed in front of Randy and waited for him to look at her. "First of all, I told you I'd be back later, second I left my phone here and I didn't realize it until about ½ hour ago. Third you are not my owner or keeper so do not ever talk to me like I'm a child. If you want to get into this in front of everyone I'll continue." Randy's response was to lean against the wall and glare at her with that I'm waiting look. Everyone around them was riveted to the argument in front of them.

Charlie poked a finger into his chest. "I don't like you very much right now and I needed to get away from you. Your performance last night was a hell of a lot scarier than I prefer and I absolutely had to get some space to calm down. IF you don't remember I can refresh the events of the evening for you." Charlie was so angry she needed a few breaths to calm down. She grabbed Randy by his t-shirt and pulled him forward before slamming him back into the wall. She still had his t-shirt in her hands and her fists were pushing into his chest as she looked at the floor. Her emotions got the better of her and she looked up at him as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I love you. More than I wanted and more than I have ever loved anybody else. But if you ever pull a stunt like you did last night I will kill you myself." She slammed him against the wall again and walked into the hotel room. Randy didn't move and left his t-shirt bunched up where she'd grabbed him. He looked at John and Adam ignoring the looks on the faces of Amy and Maria.

"What exactly happened last night?" He asked quietly and his heartbreak was written all over him.

John and Adam flanked him and they all sat on the floor. "You drank a bottle of Jack and that was before we got here. You were half way through another bottle when she got here and you were drinking it quicker than we realized. We thought the half bottle was the only bottle until Charlie almost broke our heads with it." John told him. "Oh and you added a few hits to that."

"She took care of you instead of taking you to the hospital, dude. Spared you the public humiliation, the internet rumors, possibly your first appearance in the National Enquirer, let's see what else." Adam tortured Randy, despite it all being true, and let him get off easy. "I'm sure you had alcohol poisoning and she made you puke it all up." The girls groaned at Adam's comment and they all got the idea of what Charlie had done for him last night. "She stayed up almost all night watching you and probably saved your miserable ass life." They all sat silently absorbing the magnitude of his actions. "You better have a huge apology brewing up in your idiot head."

"Go buy her something big!" Maria said. "Or something small and sentimental."

Randy headed for the elevator with a mission. Barefoot or not, the hotel was going to help him fix this.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He walked slowly into the hotel room and saw Charlie lying in the middle of the floor with her shopping bags all around her. She was curled up on her side and had a few tissues scattered amongst the bags. He saw her ragged breathing and his gut told him this was single handedly one of his worst personal moments. He made those tears, she cried for him and because of him. He wasn't sure if he should go to her or leave her alone. He picked up his I-pod and sat back in the spot he occupied earlier, waiting for her to come to him.

Charlie knew he was there and she didn't want to look or talk to him right now. She felt like a failure even though his actions weren't her responsibility. She felt like all his hard work just nosedived and he may be fired simply because she chose not to drive the three hours. Why didn't she? What was so goddamn important she couldn't go to Indy and support him? It was three fucking hours and she didn't do it. Of course from the other side, it was only three hours and he should have been with her in St Louis right now. She didn't go because it was only three hours and he could drive that easily when Raw was finished.

Charlie looked over at Randy from the corner of her eye and he looked so pitiful. He knew this was a huge fuck up in their book and little did he know she blamed herself for his fuck up. She stood and went to him removing his I-pod and replacing it with hers. She found an open spot against another wall and waited for him to listen to the song being played. He wasn't big on Avril Lavigne or showtunes, but this fit the moment. She found it to be very un-Avril and a wonderful song.

She wanted to get the point across she was still standing by him and they'd deal with whatever came next together. She might get pissed at him and not agree with his actions, but she loved him, she loved Randy. Not Randy Orton the superstar, just Randy the man. Oh he would pay for last night, he would pay big. Charlie never wanted to be that scared again. She didn't care about the WWE and their punishment, she didn't care if he smoked every once in awhile to deal and she didn't care if he had a few drinks. Charlie did care if he went way overboard and almost kill himself.

Randy listened to the song and when it was over he looked at her. She had her head against the wall and her eyes closed. A tear escaped and her chin quivered and he wondered if she was replaying the night's events. "Charlotte." He whispered barely loud enough for her to hear him. She couldn't look at him or the tears would freefall. Spending thousands of dollars today didn't help, she needed a nice hot bath to calm down. She shook her head 'no' and walked to the bathroom. When he heard the water running he knew she still needed space, but at least she was here.

He hated talking about feelings, always thought actions spoke louder and he could express himself better, but Randy needed to know what was going through her head. Was he on strike 2? If he fucked up again would she be gone from his life? Sure the song said 'You're not alone, Together we stand, I'll be by your side, You know I'll take your hand' but how long would that last? His brain was giving him too many scenarios he didn't like and he needed answers; or questions from her. Or Charlie needed to yell at him, the tears and silence hurt worse than anything, knowing he'd disappointed her.

Women's tears never affected him before, but something about Charlie's tears crumbled him. There was no question he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone, but the women he thought he loved had cried and it just made him roll his eyes. Well, Sam's were crocodile tears anyway she was good at turning them on. Maybe that's what it was, he knew Charlie's tears were genuine, they came from her heart. Okay she had 15 minutes and he was going in there.

Knocking on the door first, he slowly entered. It was hot as a sauna in there and she was neck deep in bubbles. She looked over and couldn't help but smile. He looked like a little boy who'd been yelled at by his mama. Randy knelt by the side of the tub, afraid to touch her but afraid to be too far away. Charlie leaned forward and glanced behind her; Randy was behind her quicker than he'd ever moved before. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her to him. His chin rested on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for disappointing you."

That was all Charlie needed. She turned and hugged him as much and as tight as she could. "No. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there and this never would have happened." Logic offset those words, but its how she felt.

He jerked her back from him. "This is not your fault. Whether you were there this time or not, I did this. I chose to drink the Jack, if it wasn't this time I might have cracked another time." He roughly pulled her back to him. "I just need to hear you say its still you and me."

Charlie looked up at him and held his face in her hands. "Nothing has changed. Nothing will change. Everybody fucks up. It's very rare, but even I slightly mess up sometimes." She got a smile from him and kissed his beautiful mouth. His punishment would be painful and torture for her too, but she meant business. The next time he decides to walk on death's door, it better be at someone else's hand and not his own. How long would he lose his privileges? She wanted it to be awhile, but the way his tongue danced on hers it would only be another five minutes. Max.


	16. Chapter 16

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen – Sweet Child of Mine

Randy hadn't seen Charlie in six weeks. He wasn't sure what happened. One minute she's picking him up from the gutter putting him back together and the next she's gone. Vince and Randy had agreed to let him go overseas and when he got back, Charlie was gone. She had changed the locks, hadn't been seen in the bar for a few days and her brothers weren't talking to him. Everything he'd had at Charlie's was now at his parent's house and his mom laid into him hard about screwing this up. He spoke to his dad that he had no idea what had happened. He kept going back to the bar to get any clues he could and always came up empty. He made phone calls to anyone he thought might be able to help.

He sat in the bedroom of his parent's house thinking of how to contact her. Maria heard there were book signings but he was having a hell of a time coordinating that schedule with his own. And what's up with the signings? She wanted to be anonymous and now she's out there showing herself to the world. His comfort zone was gone and nobody could tell him why. He fought his inner demons, wanting a drink, wanting a smoke, but he wouldn't do it. He wasn't going there again no matter what.

As he listened to his I-pod he felt his phone vibrate. Maria. Randy quickly answered and hoped for good news. "She'll be in Atlanta on Monday." Perfect. He'd fly in early and try to see her, okay stalk her. He didn't have to be at the arena until three so he could be at her signing for the entire three hours. A door had opened for him and he was walking through it. He called the airport and arranged his flight. He called the bookstore to get their hours so he could be there before she arrived. For the next two days he planned what he would say and what he would do.

Meanwhile, Charlie toured the country for her signings. She had her publicist map out a schedule that had her on the opposite end of the country from Randy every week. So far so good but she new there was a glitch. She would arrive in Atlanta be driven straight to the signing and right back out of the city. The city where they'd first made love. The city where he first said I love you. Hopefully he wasn't going to find her. Her brothers and bar manager reported to her every time they saw him, mother fucker, and they all told her how distraught he was. Nobody knew why Charlie walked away from him except Charlie.

Randy's flight was uneventful and he quickly grabbed a rental car to be the first for her signing. He was now debating whether or not to make his presence known or wait until she was finished. He didn't want to cause a scene or embarrass her in anyway so he decided to just hang back and watch. He got a table in the coffee shop about 20 feet from the table set up for her signing. It wasn't long before the place was buzzing and employees were scrambling. He saw out the window a limo pull up and he knew this was it.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories   
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face she takes me away to that special place   
And if I stared too long I'd probably break down and cry _

She looked amazing. That hair blowing in the breeze, the body he knew was hidden beneath the clothes and those eyes. He loved that feature. Her large sunglasses hid them but he knew what they looked like and how they transformed with each mood. He knew her as he'd known no other. He knew all her favorite things, all her pet peeves and what he believed were her secrets. She had given him all of her in return for nothing. What had he given her? Pain, grief, anger, disappointment, his heart and soul.

She walked in to riotous applause and he could tell she was uncomfortable. She smiled graciously and was escorted to her seat quickly, but he knew by her body language she was fighting complete panic. _God she looks beautiful._ He actually planned to stare at her the entire signing. He spotted John and Maria walking in with Johnny and Melina hoping they wouldn't draw attention to him. Of course Cena knew he'd be there and stealthly made his way over to him. John threw down the latest Maxim magazine and Randy rolled his eyes thinking John wanted him to look at his latest article. Until he looked at the cover.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by_

Charlie was on the cover! Wearing nothing but a sad look. He flipped through and found the lingerie spread featuring his future wife, the mother of his future children. She looked exotic and sexy as hell. Why? She was doing things that were completely out of character. Randy said nothing, he just put the magazine back down and looked at John. "What are you waiting on?" He asked the now deeply depressed young man practically crying like a child.

"I didn't want to approach her before the signing and possibly embarrass her or cause unwanted attention so I'm waiting until the end." He said staring at her, his expression halfway between heartbroken man and star struck groupie.

"Makes sense. Want me to wait with you?" He already planned on it in case this went horribly wrong.

"Sure man, thanks." He said as they bumped knuckles. Maria, Melina and Johnny came over with autographed books and coffee.

"I didn't tell her you were here." Maria said as she looked at Randy sympathetically. Johnny gave him a pat on the back and they all sat down and read her book and drank coffee. Maria was already half way through the book before today and had an inkling about the inspiration for the story. Being a lover of mysteries, she always tried to be a sleuth and figure out the ending before it was given to the reader. As she sat there reading it hit her. This was why Charlie wasn't talking to Randy. All in black and white, chapter 16. "Randy, you have to read this." She passed him the book.

"Maria, I haven't even started it yet and you want me to read the middle?" He said pushing it back to her.

"Look dumbass, just read it and then I'll explain." She said as she rolled her eyes. As he began reading they all skipped to the chapter. Melina looked up at Maria when she finished and it clicked with her too. Johnny looked at Maria as did John and neither caught the clues. "The book is about Randy. A high school football star who makes it to the NFL. He has personal demons he battles and one day meets a girl who does her best to help him. The girl decides to surprise him while he's away playing an exhibition game in another country. When she walks the halls of the stadium she hears voices, a female and the love of her life. The girl is giggling and she can barely hear his voice." It dawns on John and Randy's afraid to hear more.

"The girl turns a corner and finds her man in the arms of another woman. He's wearing the girl like a glove and then she sees him kiss her." Maria reaches across the table and smacks Randy in the head.

"What the fuck? I never cheated on her. Ever." He knew he'd never even looked at another woman, dreamt of another woman or even flirted. He never accepted the advances of another woman so if this was supposed to be him where did she get this preposterous idea?

"Are you sure? Not even kiss another girl?" Melina asked and Randy shook his head. "Oh. Uh oh."

"What?" They all said.

"You did a promo while we were in Australia, backstage you made advances on Torrie." Melina deduced.

"It was a fucking promo! Cameras were there, production crew! She had to have seen all that!" He was now standing and knew the one thing that would kill Charlie was infidelity.

"Did you do any one on one practice without the cameras?" Johnny asked. But Randy shot him a dead stare. "Sorry dude, had to ask."

"No, I was never alone with Torrie. When we rehearsed one time…oh shit." Randy's hands flew to his head as it dawned on him. "There was only the director and the lighting guy. They were sitting on the crates across from us. I never kissed Torrie but I did have her pinned to the wall."

"And a woman in love is only going to see the two of you. Her tunnel vision will block out the surroundings." Maria finished his thought. "I know I would, especially if I didn't know ahead of time what the plan was."

"You'd be a dickless dead man." Maria said to Johnny and he knew she wasn't exaggerating. Now he knew, now he knew why she'd left him without any explanation.

_Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine _

Charlie had survived the signing and was genuinely happy to see Maria, John, Melina and Johnny. Without her asking anything Maria had volunteered Randy wasn't here and he was doing shitty. This definitely meant Randy was here and her proof came when her Maxim magazine was slammed down on the table by the hands she knew so well. The hands that had caressed her tenderly, had driven her to multiple orgasms, had loved her body like no other. The hands that had once made her feel safe and secure. Without even looking up she quickly signed the magazine. "Thank you for coming." She said and stood to leave through the back.

She was frantic and needed to get out of there now. Right now. But he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Randy, John and Johnny made quite the presence and her security team wasn't quite sure what to do. Charlie made no signal to them and she appeared to know these men. "We're talking before you leave Atlanta." He whispered to her.

"My flight leaves in two hours and I have to be on it." She tried to free her wrist but to no avail.

"I'll take you." Randy said and held her hand as he gathered the bag he knew she traveled with and her purse. As he almost pulled her out of the store she tried to thank everyone despite her swift departure. Randy gave her no choice and he pushed her in through the driver's side and made her cross over. He did everything fast so she couldn't escape. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road before he began relaxing.

"I didn't do it." He said softly.

"Didn't do what?" She asked completely overwhelmed and on the verge of anger.

"Didn't cheat. Ever." He looked over at Charlie who's expression had drastically changed. She took deep breaths to calm her emotions. He would not see her cry nor would she waste any more tears on him. "I know what you think. I know what you think you saw." Charlie looked away to better control her rising tears. "Maria was in the middle of your book when she made me read chapter 16. I read it just know at the signing. She already knew it was about me and put two and two together and figured out that was what happened."

"Get to the point, Randy." _Damn tears_.

"It was a promo. From what I figure, you saw the ONE rehearsal we had with only the director and the lighting guy. Otherwise had you seen the actual shot, there were 20 other people around." He took her hand in his and squeezed it. She would listen and she would hear him. He pulled into an office parking lot and turned to her. "Look at me, baby girl." She slowly turned but hadn't looked up. Charlie stared at their fingers intertwined and randy felt the tear fall on his finger. His free hand cupped her face and made her look at him.

"You know me. You know I would never hurt you, especially on purpose. I see no other woman when you hold my heart." _That was cheesy_.

All Charlie could see was Randy and Torrie in an intimate position, his face inches from hers. She hadn't gotten past it in six weeks. She looked into his eyes and the tears flowed down her face. His heart was breaking again, and nothing was more devastating than the raw emotion on her beautiful face. Once again he had hurt her, he had broken her. Charlie jumped from the car and walked across the parking lot. She had no idea where she was or where she planned on walking too but she had to get away from him. She got maybe 50 feet from the car before her emotions crippled her and she collapsed to her knees. She openly sobbed and let all her pain and heartache flow from her.

Randy had gotten out of the car when she did and walked behind her. The second her knees hit the ground he was by her side. Cradling her while she cried he felt his own tears wet his eyes. Her face soaked from her tears, her eyes giving away her heart, her whispered words crushed him with one blow. "What does she have that I don't have?"


	17. Chapter 17

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

**Thanks again to those who have read and reviewed and those who have just read it!**

**Inspiration for one segment came from Vera Roberts, TMI – a must read. Oh and WARNING!!! Big fat warning!**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen – Continuation

"Oh, god, baby girl." He showered her face with kisses showing her, proving to her there's no other, wrapping her tight in his arms. "There's nobody else. Just us, baby girl." He pulled back a little to look at her and her face was like knives to his chest. "It was just a promo shot, it wasn't real. Please believe me." He said through his kisses. Right now he would throw himself in front of a moving train, a bus, jump out of a plane with no parachute just to prove he'd been faithful. "Tell me what I need to do. I'll get Torrie's number and you can talk to her. Maria and Melina both know it was a promo." He kept kissing her. "I love you, Charlotte. Just you." How could anyone think he'd cheat or even consider it? Had they even seen or met Charlie? Why would he cheat on a woman who's physical beauty is incomparable, who's inner beauty is just as unrivaled. She's given him everything he's ever needed physically and emotionally. _And she tolerates my bullshit_.

"I should have told you, but it was so insignificant to me it truly never dawned on me." He held her as close as he could. "Wait, what were you doing there and why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I had a few days and I wanted to surprise you. The last time I spoke to you I was in the arena. Five minutes later I saw you with her." Her voice cracked yet again and the only way to fix that was to feel his mouth on hers, to have him kiss everything away; she had missed him terribly and thought she'd never recover.

"You sure did surprise me. I was on the first flight out only to find you gone and a key that wouldn't work. Thank you for not lighting my clothes on fire." He said still kissing her.

"Make love to me." She whispered into his mouth. He needed to sear his body into hers, force her to forget the only image that's been in the forefront of her mind. He stood them both up and pushed his body into hers. She back up until she hit the car and willingly let his tongue danced with hers. He wanted to make love to her, show her again and again just how much he loved her. Charlie felt the same way. It had been not only their six week separation but four weeks before that. She was struggling to stand and not have an orgasm just from his kisses. Randy was having the same difficult time, the instant his tongue touched hers he was ready for her. Her hands already under his shirt grabbing for flesh, getting reacquainted with his skin.

They both went for the other's belt, Randy whipped hers off and had her capris unbuttoned and unzipped before she'd removed his belt. His hands were inside her panties kneading her skin, his thumbs brushing over the heat of her, before he moved her capris further down. Her hands were in his boxers and gripping him like a vice, his groans matched her high pitched gasps. His fingers entered her and his thumb remained where she craved it. His free hand was on the back of her head holding her mouth to his, drinking from her, swallowing her cries of pleasure. Her knees started giving out as she flexed around his fingers, soaking him as her body shuddered. Randy pulled his mouth from hers and licked her from his fingers. She was about to return the favor but Randy put Charlie in the back seat. "Take all your clothes off. I want to see you." His voice was forceful and filled with sex. "Keep the shoes."

She did exactly as she was told. He was not waiting for a bed. He was going to make his rental car useful. The second he was situated she was all over him. She straddled him and pulled at his t-shirt. She had missed this body and all it could do to her. As her tongue slid into his mouth, briefly mortified by the taste of herself, she sank down onto him and the low rumble of his moans could be felt in her tummy. She wasn't starting off slowly; she wanted him, raw sex, the thrill of getting caught or being seen. She believed him, but if he had ever for one second thought of another woman, she was going to fuck that thought right out of his head. She moved her hips in a rotation she knew would drive him mad. She wanted his eyes rolling back and if they weren't they'd be looking at her and giving away his desires.

Her rocking and grinding were too much and he had to change positions. He wanted her to get another high and he couldn't reach her this way. He flipped her to her back and pushed her legs to her chest. He tasted her with his mouth and used both hands to get the screams he was longing to hear. Charlie was still in the middle of her second orgasm when his tongue left her and was replaced by his talented fingers. He plunged into her, slamming all of his emotions into her over and over. With one knee on the floor of the car and one on the seat, he drove deep into her wanting the same effect she was trying to achieve. She had seen him in an intimate situation with another woman, innocent or not, he would fuck that image right from her mind. With each push he fought his impending release, but the memory of how she felt around him couldn't be shaken. His hands stayed on her, he would give her a record number of orgasms in the smallest span of time.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, biting her collarbone as he felt himself cresting. Her nails dug into his back and he knew she broke the skin, painfully pleasurable he liked to think of it and loved when he got her that passionate. The constrictions of her third orgasm drove him to his release and the volume of his pleasure was matched by hers. He'd need a few dabs of concealer on his back for the show tonight. "Don't leave. Stay for the show. Stay with me." He begged as he kissed her neck again.

"I know you didn't seriously think you'd ever get out of my sight again." Was her reply, his was a big smile only she could create.

"If and I mean if, something like this ever happens again, please tell me first." He said holding her eyes with his, still deep inside her, unwilling to pull free.

"I'd never seen you in that sort of position before and I never thought of it as show related. It hurt, Randy. I can't even tell you how much." Fresh tears formed in her eyes and he kissed them. How did he keep doing this? He's put her through one torturous day after another.

Meanwhile, John, Maria, Melina and Johnny headed back to the arena. "So how do you think Randy's doing?" Melina asks anyone.

"He's either a dickless dead man or he's still begging and pleading." John replied using her own words.

"She'll forgive him." Maria said confidently.

"How do you know? Is that what the book says?" Johnny laughs.

"I'm not that far into the book genius, I just think she will. They've been through too much together already for them to just give up now.

"Exactly, they've been through too much. I don't know, it's a tough call." Melina guessed. John had been silent and didn't want to jinx his best friend by talking about it. He hoped Charlie had one more time left in her and it didn't kill Randy if she didn't.

"I'll bet each of you one hundred dollars she's giving him the ride of his life." Maria stated confidently and got shocked looks from the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Word had spread quickly that Charlie was in town and Randy had kidnapped her. Most of the roster hung out in the hallways waiting to see if he would arrive with a smile or arrive at all. Everyone knew how much he loved Charlie and could tell the positive difference she'd made in his life. Those who had met her thought she was a godsend and probably the nicest person they'd ever met. The security guard at the entrance for the performers saw Randy arrive and alerted other security on the radio. He had been asked to give them a heads up and he had shaken his head, gossipers. "Randy, Ms Murphy good to see you again." All Charlie did was smile and lean her head into Randy's.

They could hear over the radio needs for a status report as to whether she was here or not. "Don't tell them." Randy said smiling. They'd know soon enough. Randy had his bag draped over his shoulder and Charlie draped over him. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck, her mouth all over his neck and face. He of course insisted on this position as he wasn't letting her go for the remainder of the evening. He had an arm supporting her with his hand planted firmly on her ass and his other arm held her tight to his chest. Her kisses were reciprocated and he couldn't taste her skin or her mouth enough. They would definitely be finding a quiet corner before long. Not anytime soon though as they turned a corner to deafening applause. He put her down to greet everyone but one arm kept her pressed into him, not that she cared.

She was greeted with hugs from Maria, Melina, Mickie and Lisa Marie and as they made their way through the crowd Charlie's eyes landed on Torrie. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Torrie, who felt like a total bitch for unknowingly caused the destruction of Randy's life. She had heard about Charlie's appearance and Randy's kidnapping of her only to be met with angry eyes by the other girls. Torrie was the one who had insisted on the rehearsal, but simply because this was new for her. She had kissed other girls in the company but not a man, especially not Randy. It was to calm her nerves, not to take him from his girlfriend. Torrie looked at Charlie with pleading eyes and Randy wasn't sure how his girlfriend would react.

Her inner bitch wanted to rip Torrie's limbs off and beat her with them, but the logical woman inside said to move on and be mature. Randy felt her move toward Torrie but redirected Charlie to a few of the guys who wanted her autograph on the Maxim. She allowed the redirection and obliged. Torrie hung her head and went back to the women's locker room. She had liked Charlie the few times they had spoken and she wanted to make amends. Randy had to go to the ring sometime and she'd look for Charlie then. Candice had liked her too and said she'd help Torrie, they just hoped he didn't take her to the ring with him. When the other girls finally came back in they saw a distraught Torrie. "Give her a chance to calm down, they're still repairing things." Lisa said reassuringly. Torrie shook her head but didn't want to wait past tonight. Maria was less forgiving, innocent or not, and muscles or not she knew Charlie could tear Torrie apart. Without thinking twice.

Charlie and Randy were getting some more alone time in his locker room. They talked things through and came to a few agreements. He had never been willing to compromise before but he was willing to go past compromise and give her whatever she wanted. Gone were his days of self-indulgence and self-centered thinking. If he planned on growing up and acting his age, if he planned on growing old and raising a family with Charlie he had to learn the world didn't revolve around him. He had been doing well with everything until he allowed himself to crack. But everyone had moments of weakness right? Pranks and practical jokes had to remain harmless and not degrading. She didn't mind pranks or jokes as long as nobody got hurt, because then it's just plain mean.

Humility was another thing he needed to figure out. Cockiness too. Tone it down a notch. He wasn't changing for her, his financial well being required these changes, she just helped him see it. They sat in a chair and enjoyed the peace and quiet. He enjoyed just holding her and being engulfed by her scent. He had missed how soft her skin was, the way she fit into his arms, and most of all he missed feeling her body pressed into his. There was a knock on the door and Randy told the visitor to come in. Lisa apologized for the interruption and said Torrie wanted to speak with Charlie. She shook her head and Lisa stepped aside to let Torrie enter. Randy went to change as the three girls sat there in silence. Torrie had no idea where to begin, somehow I'm sorry just didn't seem right. So that's where she started.

"Look, based on a few trusted sources I believe it was an innocent…situation. I don't like it and right now looking at you pisses me off. I don't blame you, Torrie, it will just take me a little while to relax about it." Charlie said and got a smile from Randy who had been eavesdropping. Torrie shook her head and stood as did Charlie. Lisa smiled at her and thanked her for listening. Charlie saw Torrie wipe her eyes and felt bad. May not be Charlie's fault, but she was pretty sure the blond was having a rough time about this. She reached out for Torrie's hand and gave it a squeeze. They wouldn't be having brunch together anytime soon, but it was a start on the road to recovery.

When the door closed Randy reappeared and cleared his throat. "I'll be showering now, just in case you wanted to know." He winked at her and threw the towel that had been covering his assets. His vital assets. _God I love that body _she thought as she locked the door and joined him in the shower.


	18. Chapter 18

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

**Thanks again to those who have read and reviewed and those who have just read it! As much as I love these two I think I'll start wrapping it up. Unlike my 'heroes', Queen and Vera, I don't outline or think too far ahead so amount of chapters are unknown. Could be 4, could be 14!! May change my mind altogether and write forever.**

**I rushed the last few paragraphs for Kelly, if it's mess, blame her!!! Jk.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen – On the Mend

Things were going great for Randy and Charlie, it was as if they'd somehow managed to become closer than they ever were. Wrestlemania was fast approaching as was his 27th birthday. Their first year together was also becoming another milestone. Randy's parents turned a corner and supported him emotionally after a long talk. All his mother ever wanted was for him to be happy, she was just trying to do what she thought was best for him and by him. It was hard for her to agree to let Randy make his own decisions, good or bad. If it was the wrong decision he needed to make it and learn from it.

Both parents told him they adored Charlie and she seemed a much better fit for him than Sam, as much as she hated to admit it, Randy had chosen the perfect woman for him. Things were perfect for the two of them and neither could be more pleased for their happiness than his parents.

Charlie met Randy's now ex-wife when she delivered the divorce papers to Randy. It had been a pleasant exchange and also included Sam's new fiancé. They'd actually had lunch together and it was as if they'd all been friends. No hard feelings between Sam and Randy and she even hugged Charlie when they left. Randy was sad about his divorce, but wouldn't change it for anything. He was sad he'd let it get as far as marriage, but he knew the next time he got married it would be his choice.

Weights were lifting off their shoulders as each day passed. They had both begun talking about long term. At first Charlie thought it was just talk but the more he brought it up the more she wondered what he was up too. Randy was getting a feel for how she wanted things. They talked politics, child rearing, view points on marriage, things like that. They already knew they could live together and had even gone house hunting. She agreed to live where ever he wanted, but she was a little leery to leave her brothers. Sure they'd be fine and so would she; it was her security blanket and everyday link to her parents that she struggled to leave behind.

They had visited John in Florida and looked at homes in that area, both of them loved it. They'd looked at Los Angeles and New York City also and Charlie's location didn't matter at all. Randy wanted somewhere warm and low key, a good place to raise a family and a place that would make the aches of his profession less painful. They'd talked about having kids and Randy wanted to start now so they agreed to unofficially try. They weren't taking her temperature or counting the days, but if it happened they'd be excited.

He seemed to be battling his demons successfully and had genuinely impressed the management and his peers at work. JR and Jerry spoke positively of him and coworkers who hadn't spoken to him began slowly, but all would right itself eventually. He renewed friendships with Paul, Ric and Mark, stayed close with Dave and Adam and made new friends in Jeff Hardy, Shelton Benjamin and John Hennigan. Even some of the Smackdown talent began saying hello again on joint shows.

Randy had spotted the perfect engagement ring on his last trip to New York City. He had it engraved and sized for her and had picked it up in Los Angeles from the local shop. He had been excited to get it and wanted the perfect evening for them both. He wasn't the least bit nervous, more afraid of what she'd say. She had never discouraged him when they talked but he knew she was always hesitant about big commitments. He'd often thought she agreed to live together because he was gone 3-4 days a week. His paranoia had begun to get the better of him until one afternoon when Charlie was meeting with her publisher.

It was a guys afternoon and John happened to be in town visiting Randy and Charlie. They met up with her brothers for basketball and after the game and a few beers at the bar, the talk turned to Randy's intentions. He learned more about her brothers and the relationship they'd all had with their parents. Each one of them had lofty expectations about marriage and two of them had already failed. They had grown up with parents whose world revolved around their children. They had witnessed an amazing love. Each knew realistically all relationships were different and they could attain the same results, it was their subconscious desire to find the replica of their mother that hurt the boys. Charlie was daddy's baby and went everywhere with her father. She wasn't looking for the same kind of man as a husband, but someone who could love her children with that equal dedication.

Randy may have been self-absorbed a year ago, but he always knew he wanted to be a father. He had great role models in his own dad and grandfather. He was nervous about the husband part but Charlie always managed to calm any fear he had. "She's beautiful, inside as well as out. She's generous, funny, fun. If I had to pick one word, that would be it. Charlie is always so much fun to be around, for everybody. Just kind of crazy, you know." They all watched Randy's expressions as he talked of Charlie, the smile that was a constant when he spoke of her.

"She likes french fries and chocolate, at the same time. Hates scotch. Probably the single worst bowler I've ever met in my entire life. She forgets to let go of the ball and she's so light weight she ends up half-way down the alley. She just picks herself up, laughs, and does it all over again. Just a beautiful woman, inside and out. The kind of person you notice when she walks into a room. You can't help yourself. There's just something about her." He took another swig of his beer. All the guys completely engulfed in the peek into their private life. "I'll tell you a secret. As crazy as everybody thinks my sense of humor is, Charlie is the only woman that I've ever been with that's made me laugh so hard I literally fell out of bed. Yeah, there was this one time with…well, she's a handful. There's no doubt about it."

Her brothers looked at Randy in a new light. This is the man for their sister; it's so obvious he's completely wrapped up in her. Alex spoke first. "When are you going to ask her?" It was written all over Randy he was going to spend his life with her, giving her everything she's ever wanted.

"I haven't figured that out yet." He pulled out the ring box from his pocket and placed in on the table in front of them. Nobody touched it, they didn't want to be disrespectful.

"How long have you been carrying that around?" Bryan asked.

"A month." Randy answered.

"A month? What the fuck are you waiting for, man?" John said as he held the box passing it back to his best friend. Randy just shrugged.

"I'm afraid she'll say no." He answered honestly and looked at the ring. Her brothers laughed good naturedly and felt bad for Randy.

Alex spoke first. "She won't say no." Randy looked at him to expand his answer. "You know her, man. Do you really think she's gone househunting with you, talked about kids with you, pulled your ass out of the gutter time and time again, just because she has nothing better to do or talk about? She's not like that and you know it."

"You are it for my baby sister." Bryan said pointedly. Just then Charlie walked in and her brothers jumped up to greet her and give Randy a few seconds to hide the ring. John said his hellos also and Randy seemed different to her when she kissed him. Something had gone on between her brothers and her boyfriend, she would get to the bottom of it and fast.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Randy's idea of the perfect moment may never present itself so he needed to just let fate take control. He had reservations at her favorite restaurant tonight and he'd ask her then. Tonight was all about her and giving her the moment little girls dream of. He quickly dismissed himself and said he was visiting his parents for a little bit and would be back later. She was excited when he said he left her a present on the bed. She darted upstairs and found a note taped to the bedroom door. He had left her a large box and a small box on their bed when he left and hoped she liked them, of course she did. He would be back at seven to pick her up for dinner.

Meanwhile, he told his parents what he was planning that evening and received their total support. Just as they were talking his brother entered and told Randy his name was all over the internet in a steroid scandal. Kurt Angle, Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero, Adam; he was shocked. Of course nobody would believe the steroids were to help all of them heal from injuries. Anybody who followed wrestling could put two and two together on the timeline, but seriously, who would believe a professional wrestler paid to act for a living. Wonderful. The PR department for the WWE would handle this and he would wait, but he had much more important things going on and personally vowed not to let this affect him.

He put on Charlie's favorite custom made Armani suit, the cologne she loved and picked up her favorite flowers. He did a mental check to ensure he had everything he needed. Confirmed reservations, flowers, ring. Check. Now all he needed was the one woman who could make or break him. Since tonight was a date of sorts, he rang the doorbell. He took a deep breath and it caught in his throat when she answered the door. He forgot everything around him and his eyes took in the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. All doubts and paranoia fell away as she greeted him with a shy smile and a delicate kiss.

She had to take the flowers from him since he seemed frozen in place. He looked scared to death and ready to run if the opportunity presented itself. Charlie, being a smart girl, deducted two things. He was either leaving her and was trying to be nice or he was asking her the big question. She could handle the latter and didn't want to think about the thought of her life without him.

He followed her up the steps and watched the way the dress he'd chosen flowed over her body. The eggplant color was a perfect highlight to her eyes and skin. She had no lights on, just a few candles lit and the glow in the room was nothing but romantic. Charlie placed the flowers in a vase and smelled them. She loved Sumatra Lilies and he gave them to her regularly, she had to smile. He still looked scared and she went to him slowly. With her hands on his face and her eyes comforting him he kissed her, so gentle and soft.

Randy repeated what he'd said to her brother's earlier that day. "You are so beautiful, inside and out. You're generous, funny, fun. I can't figure out how or why you like french fries and chocolate, at the same time. You are the worst bowler I've ever met in my entire life. "You're the only woman that I've ever been with that's made me genuinely laugh all the time and you are a handful. There's no doubt about it." Randy assumed the customary position and reached in his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"


	19. Chapter 19

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

**I'm going to ask a lot of you this chapter. This is set to a song and the song's tempo, Father Figure courtesy of George Michael. It's not slow motion, but try to imagine it just a wee bit slower than real time. Each movement, time consuming, each moment, absorbed slowly. I hope I can translate to "paper" what I see in my head!!**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen – Just You and Me Tonight

He stood at the other end of their bedroom and watched her. She removed all but one piece of her jewelry and smiled at him in the mirror. He looked at her as a woman. Not the physical being, but as his choice for a partner. She would give him a home, a family, a future. She would be his best friend, his companion and advisor. The enormity of what she meant to him struck him hard and he choked back his emotions. She was already more than he could have ever dreamed in someone and it would only get better.

He met her half way and took in the feel of the room; sparse candlelight, soft music, the scent of the flowers he'd gotten her mixed with the candles. They stood mere inches apart, her perfume now mingling with the other scents that were intoxicating him. One hand released each button holding her in her dress. The plum color of her dress made her eyes jump out, her skin tone radiate, and her hair glow brighter. (_That's all I wanted, something special, something sacred, in your eyes)_

When the final button was undone, the dress fell and pooled at her feet. The sharp intake of breath, a subtle hint at the way she made him feel. Their eyes never left eachother, they needed no words spoken, only the emotion transferred through the eyes. She stood before him wearing only her Manolos. The other hand reached behind her head and released the chocolate hair that spilled over her shoulders and framed her face. Had she lived a thousand years ago, Helen of Troy would never have launched a tugboat much less a thousand ships. This woman before him was far more beautiful than any other creature ever known to man.

Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt. She could feel the hard chest hidden beneath the tailored dress shirt and felt the familiar ache between her legs. After the last button was undone, she removed his diamond cuff links and worked the buttons on each cuff. Her eyes stayed steady on his just as he'd done moments before. Skin had yet to touch skin, but the temperature in the room rose with each exposure. As she removed the shirt revealing his shoulders, her nipples brushed his bare chest and they both inhaled sharply, yet again.

She wanted to touch him, wanted to taste that delicious skin, but she held off for her prize. Her hands began to remove his belt followed by his pants and he removed his shoes. The heat of his body felt like it would sear her fingers as she fought to keep from shaking. She wondered how she'd removed his boxers without touching any flesh, sure it could be done, and it was more of a self control issue than anything. She knelt in front of him and gripped the hem at each leg. Her face so close to him he could feel her breath and she could see the twitch in his abs.

She pulled down and managed somehow to keep her eyes on his despite his erection being millimeters from her lips. His breathing was ragged, her body shook; she licked her lips and got a moan from him as she came so close to contact. She stood again. This had to be the hardest thing either had done. A battle raged in him, one side begging to take her forcefully and the other wanting to continue the painful agony already taking place. (_For just one moment to be bold and naked at your side_)

She had been with him through thick and thin, never judged him in good times and bad. One misunderstanding extinguished, it had been a long and tear filled discussion, both asking for forgiveness. Fear had controlled her and she reacted without giving him the benefit of the doubt or even a chance to explain. One drunken night forgiven, he came close to killing himself and scared her more than she thought possible. She had never seen him or anyone in that condition and to witness the horrifying breakdown was a lot for her to handle.

She accepted everything about him as is. She didn't need to upgrade or change anything; she simply loved Randy for Randy. Even when he wondered if his latest stunt at work, his latest fine or suspension would be a final straw for her, she still stayed. She often shook her head and he knew she was disappointed in him, but she never faltered in her love. He finally reached for her, cupping her face in his hands. She loved when his fingers were in her hair and his thumbs stroked her face, it made her feel like she was the only one in the world he could see. (_Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me, maybe this time is forever, say it can be_)

His eyes expressed his doubts, fears, dedication, loyalty, commitment. His face was so close to hers, teasing her, eliciting a whimper as he moved his face around hers, as if his skin was memorizing each feature. She absorbed his scent and breathed deeply as if it were her last. He paused when his mouth reached hers, both slightly open, both waiting. Her hands went to his chest and she let her nails dig in just a little, just enough. He kissed her so featherlike it was almost like a dream. She wasn't even sure it happened until his warm tongue traced her lips. She anxiously waited for him to let her tongue taste him but he pulled back. (_That's all you wanted, something special, someone sacred, in your life. Just for one moment, to be warm and naked at my side)_

What's the definition of torture? Agony? Torment? She was sure the moment his hands touched anything but her face she would scream out as the orgasm took her instantly. She was close to groveling, real close. He stepped back from her and drank in the sight in front of him. He had the rest of his life to gaze at her, to marvel at the woman who would be his wife. _(Baby, I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine. I will be your preacher teacher anything you have in mind…I will be the one who loves you until the end of time)_

He picked her up and placed her on the bed, eyes never leaving hers. He reached into the vase and withdrew a flower, his eyes glinting like the devil. He moved from the foot of the bed and stopped just above her. She watched the way his muscles moved beneath him as he shifted his body next to hers. He rested his head on his hand and let the flower dance across her body. He still kept their bodies separate, still watched her. He loved the way her eyes darkened and clouded when she was aroused _(That's all I wanted, just to see my baby's blue eyes shine. This time I think that my lover understands me. If we have faith in each other then we can be strong)_

Her breathing was frayed at best and only got worse as he imprisoned her hands above her head. Her breasts were swollen and longing for his mouth but all they got was the delicate touch of flower petals. He could see the goosebumps rise on her flesh and knew his foreplay was successful. He let the petal play with the skin on her tummy, each hip, those thighs, all the way to her feet. Her mouth felt dry as she watched his strong hands hold the fragile flower. The same hands used to lift men over 250 pounds and slam them to the ground were gentle and causing her body to ache for him.

She could feel her body's reaction when the flower met her inner thighs; he knew it wouldn't take much more when her female scent lifted to him. He painstakingly slowly moved between her legs. He left the flower on her tummy and the petals shook with each uneven breath she somehow managed to take. He used his knees to open her to him and kept her legs in place as he sat back on his heels and let his fingertips glide along her inner thighs. Another moan and whimper escaped her as he plucked the flower and used the petals with his fingers to make love to her.

It wasn't long before she was arching off the bed and crying for him; her face expressing the anguish and her eyes pleading with him to make love to her. He placed the flower back on her tummy and positioned himself to take her. He kissed her and let his tongue finally meet hers as the tip of his throbbing erection touched her wet folds. His head was swimming and he thought he'd drown before he even entered her. He took a deep breath and slid into her, she lifted her hips to meet him, pull him in.

She wanted more, craved more, faster, rawer, but he kept the pace at a steady stream. Their eyes remained on eachother as their bodies intertwined and gained pleasure. She fought him and tried to encourage the pace but he just smiled at her. His lips and tongue teased her mouth, her neck, her breasts, just as his manhood teased her. (_If you are the desert I'll be the sea. If you ever hunger, hunger for me. Whatever you ask for that's what I'll be)_

He enjoyed watching her face as he satisfied her, brought her higher and higher. The downside was it took him higher and higher, quicker than he wanted. His body's desire gained control and he sat back on his heels again. He lifted her hips to meet him and he let the groan escape when she rotated her hips. Leaning forward, he slid his arms under her and pulled her up so she sat in his lap. _(It's in your eyes baby, baby, and love can't lie, no...(Greet me with the eyes of a child) My love is always tell me to...(Heaven is a kiss and a smile) Just hold on, hold on, I won't let you go, my baby)_

He moved in and out, she moved in circles; both motions brought forth groans, moans, whimpers and cries. She let her head fall back and her body relax into his arms, he couldn't help but follow her and place his lips on her neck. The moved in synch, rhythmically, drawing and gaining, giving and bestowing. They both felt a deeper emotional connection with the other, something stronger than the day before. He placed her back on the bed and kissed her deeper, conveying to her how she made and would make him feel.

He gyrated his hips to plunge farther, touching the places that would send her soaring. He pushed and pushed until he had her screaming his name and all he could do in response was answer her call. (_I will be the one who loves you until the end of time)_

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Please let me know if you want a wedding scene. If I do this, I was planning on doing a few build up chapters. If I don't, there will be no build up, of course, but other things will take place.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

**HELLO! Sorry for the lack of updates, been a little busy lately. Thanks for being patient!!**

**I know I said I'd do a few lead in chapters, but changed my mind. You get a few lead in paragraphs.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty – Here We Go

They had almost given up when on a visit to see John and Maria, Charlie spotted the perfect house. It was in a well established neighborhood and the house just beckoned her. She instantly fell in love with the craftsman bungalow; Randy thought it was too small, but Charlie thought it was perfect. Anything more than 2500 square feet was just a waste of space she told him. Four bedrooms are plenty for guests and a family. Randy wanted a home that reflected their financial status and in a secluded neighborhood. She wanted a house that felt like a home, not a museum. She wanted a home children could run through and guests could feel welcome to sit where ever. Charlie overrode his request and bought the home, paying cash so they could move in instantly. To celebrate, she went furniture shopping with Maria.

Randy had to admit he loved the home when Charlie was finished. He was sure it would be too feminine when he saw everything being delivered, but once she had it in place and added the accessories, he instantly felt relaxed and comfortable. Even with her insane amount of candles and pillows, it was homey and not feminine. She had added a lot of masculine touches and even let him have a 'man's room'; it was decorated with leather, sports memorabilia and a projection screen for better football viewing. Charlie had even added a few custom touches to accommodate his size.

Everything at work was picking up; people were regaining their faith in him. Randy had bonded with a lot of the guys again, forging new friendships and rebuilding damaged ones. Vince had expressed his desires to push Randy as long as he kept on the positive path he was traveling. He was in control of his personal life and his genuine happiness in that aspect of his life gave him the confidence in his professional life. He and Charlie were trying for a family since the wedding was so close and for the first time he truly felt lucky.

It had only been two months before it began. Randy was surprised it took that long. He came home after four long, brutal days on the road simply wanting to be alone with Charlie. He wanted to climb into the Jacuzzi, move to the sauna, fall into bed and curl up with his fiancé. All plans were halted when he walked in the front door to find his mom, sister and a wedding planner flanking Charlie in the family room. The dining room had different pieces of cake, a lot of magazines and an unreal amount of flowers. Not large arrangements, but just enough to get an idea what they'd look like on a larger scale.

The look on Charlie's face begged for relief. Nobody even noticed he walked into the room as they were all loud and boisterous. Randy watched them smother her and loved her all the more as she was being about as patient as anyone could be considering his mother and the planner were dominating the wedding. He'd been standing there for a good five minutes before he said anything and only chose to speak up when he saw Charlie rub her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose.

Randy had never seen her move faster. She was off the couch instantly and wrapped around him whispering in his ear to save her. He tried to explain they meant well but Charlie wanted nothing to do with any of this. She had tried several times to explain the wedding would be very small and she could and had handled it on her own. Evidently she was talking to herself because his mother had swarmed in and took over. Randy said he'd speak with her and remind her, this was their wedding and their money so they'd plan it, already had planned it. She stated calmly she tried to explain it to his mother but she thought the time, date, location and arrangements were ridiculous. To top it off she was all over her for a grandchild. She needed to be stopped!

Charlie told Randy how his mom didn't verbally criticize their home directly to her; she did make faces and muttered a few disrespectful comments to the planner and his sister. "She said she loathed the decor and I must have had a decorator because the entire house looks like a Pottery Barn catalog." Charlie didn't care what others thought, but to blatantly disrespect her in her home was different. Charlie thought she was on good terms with his mom and they'd gotten past the initial husband stealer she had thought Charlie was.

Randy excused himself and asked to speak with his mother alone. Charlie caught the looks from Becky and the planner so she said she'd freshen up everyone's drinks. Randy stepped outside with his mom and tried to gently explain things to her. "Mom, what's going on? Who's that lady?"

"She's the wedding coordinator, Randy. She's here to make sure this is done right. This is Charlie's first wedding I presume, and she doesn't know what she's doing so we're here to help." Elaine said with a smile as she hugged her oldest child.

"Mother, Charlie does know what she's doing and it's rude of you to not consult either one of us before you bring in a coordinator. Everything has already been planned and booked so we don't need a coordinator." He felt his temper building at his mom's callous attitude.

"Honey, the wedding has to be in St Louis. Charleston simply won't do…and before you say anything else, having a wedding on New Year's Eve at midnight is ridiculous. People have plans on New Year's and you can't expect our friends to fly to South Carolina and waste their holiday just to see you get married again." Elaine patted his hand and started to go back inside when Randy grabbed her arm.

"This is my wedding, I'll invite who I want to invite. Everyone has plans for New Years so that's irrelevant. It's very small and intimate, the church only seats, maybe 100, and we won't be maxing that out. Everything has already been done and I will not change it." Randy gave his mom the same condescending pat on the hand she gave him and he walked inside to make sure she understood him. She always flustered him and he felt like he'd spoken in incoherent sentences that probably made no sense.

When Elaine entered the house again the coordinator was packing up her things and thanking Charlie for her time. HHumility did not bode well with Elaine Orton and she felt humiliated. She had gone through all the trouble to find the best wedding coordinator, flown all the way to Tampa to help and she was being treated like dirt. She proceeded to give Randy and Charlie a piece of her mind about how inconsiderate they both were after all her hard work. Charlie began grinding her teeth to keep her mouth shut and she didn't have to wait long before Randy, remaining calm, rebutted everything his mother said.

He had somehow managed to calm his mother and thank her for her efforts, reassuring her it was appreciated. It took a lot of finagling but Randy succeeded and his mom and sister stayed to visit through the weekend. It took a day for her to relax again, but Elaine finally relented and quit bringing up the wedding. Charlie even showed her the dress she was wearing and Elaine fell in love with it. She admitted to her daughter she needed to let Randy go. She knew Charlie was great for Randy, she didn't know why she kept trying to find fault. Elaine also admitted the wedding plans sounded so romantic and wonderful, like a dream, she had just wanted to help. Charlie had walked in and heard the end of the conversation. She smiled at Elaine and hugged her, saying all she needed to with that gesture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie flew to Charleston two weeks before the wedding for final preparations. She had to hire a special seamstress to handle her wedding gown. It had been passed down from her great, great grandmother. It had been worn four times prior to her and held special significance for each woman. Since she had grown so close to Maria in the past year or so, she had asked her to be an attendant. Two childhood friends, Trish and Victoria, girls she could trust with anything and a very well known celebrity who's attendance was kept secret until two days before. All four would wear Celtic gowns also from the era. Since each woman was very important and equally so; Charlie decided to have four maids of honor.

Even though her gown was from the mid 1800s, they agreed Randy's attire would not be. He would wear a simple tuxedo suit along with the groomsmen. John happily agreed to be his best man flanked by his brother, Keith and Dave. Due to their sizes, all three suits were custom fitted and Randy's inside breast pocket was embroidered with Charlie's family crest. The flower girl and boy were children of Charlie's best friend.

They had planned a guys and girls week filled with things each sex enjoyed. The girls had spa appointments, tours of historic homes, visits to museums and gardens while the guys had tee times, kayaking on the river and deep sea fishing. It was very hard for some of the guests to maintain some sort of decorum when the celebrities began arriving; from Brangelina to Tomkat to Posh and Becks and Gwen and Gavin. Only Randy knew Charlie was good friends with most of Hollywood's A-list couples and he had to keep his brother in check. Keith was a huge soccer fan and was rendered speechless when David Beckham boarded the boat to go deep sea fishing. Keith didn't care if Tom Cruise was on the boat too, Beckham had him in awe. He did have to admit, fishing and talking architecture with Brad Pitt ranked right up there at the top.

The day of the ceremony was anything but stressful. Charlie slept well into the day and enjoyed one more spa visit. This time she was alone and enjoyed the peaceful surrender of being pampered for several hours. She wanted time to think about her life, her choices and where she planned to go in her future. What hadn't she accomplished that she wanted too? Did she want to continue with her professional career? It did bring forth a bountiful plate and she'd never have to work again and odds were good her children would never have to work either. Did she want to travel with Randy? He had asked her too, not like she hadn't already, but did she want to do that all the time. She could join her best friend and get into aiding other countries, she did donate a lot of her money to certain charities and groups, but she could physically help too. So much to think about, plenty of time.

Charlie and her attendants had a late dinner together and she gave each of them a gift to express how much they all meant to her. Her best friend gave her the old, new, borrowed and blue items she would need for good luck. The old and borrowed were Angie's mother's pearls. A simple strand to accentuate the neck. The new and blue item was an idea her mom had given her. Angie wanted to express her gratitude for the unconditional support, unwavering and unflinching generosity, secret protection, and the guidance and loyalty she received with their friendship. She would give the item to Charlie at the church.

A knock at the door told them it was time. A horse drawn carriage would take them to the church, one for the attendants, one for the bride and her brothers. Instead of each woman walking down the aisle by herself as was customary, Charlie wanted her brothers to walk them down the aisle. She couldn't choose between them who would take their father's place by her side, so she chose to walk alone. The eight most important people in her life would be in front of her. Her brothers would take the first pew at the church, the place of honor for the parents of the bride.

Her brothers kept everything light and funny on the way to the church, each one knew he'd get emotional if they didn't joke around. Once they arrived it was another matter. As they gathered at the back of the church, Angie gave Charlie her gift. Her mom had given Angie a pair of diamond earrings when her daughter was born as a way to start a family heirloom. Angie and her boyfriend asked his good friend to design a pair of earrings to begin a family tradition. The multi-drop earrings each housed two round brilliant diamonds alternating with sapphires of the deepest blue. The diamonds and sapphires were set into 24 karat white gold. They didn't match the pearls or her gown, but Charlie wore them anyway. Angie read a poem she was to read during the ceremony.

_You know my most intimate mind. My vulnerable side. My gratitude I cannot hide. Embracing my secrets to confide__  
i__n you.___

_And I can't deny the change in me. You are a guarantee to the highest degree and I am forever grateful. I am forever blessed with the comfort you suggest. You've always given me your best.___

_Sometimes...watching the way you sit and ponder. Laughing as a silly thought enters you. Your smile explodes__  
__and takes flight, landing on me and I catch it.___

_Beautiful. Lucent. Pure. Secure. My cure... you are_

With a hug and a kiss, Angie stepped aside before they both became emotional. Each of her brothers took a moment to share memories, funny stories and what they remembered of their parents when Charlie was young. The five of them shared laughs and tears and promised more during the ceremony and reception. Eric hugged and kissed his sister before leading Trish down the aisle. David did the same and escorted Victoria followed by Bryan and Maria. Alex paused and just looked at his sister. He had tears in his eyes and couldn't believe his baby sister was getting married. He was much older and was her protector. He now had to turn over those reigns to another man and he was having difficulty. Alex let a few tears fall as he held Charlie tight. Angie had to literally pull him from her and even she was having a hard time.

Standing alone at the back of the church staring at the closed doors while she waited, Charlie gathered herself together and took deep breaths. This was it. She thought of her vows and what she was going to say to Randy, editing them in her mind. He was all she needed, nothing more, nothing less. She smiled when she heard the violins begin to play and when the doors opened everyone was standing and all eyes were on her.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Charlie's dress can be seen via my myspace page. I will post the link there.**

**Poem by Emily N Sorenson**


	21. Chapter 21

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

**I am on a roll, the brain is flowing and I can't stop.**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty One – Forever and Ever

It was a small church built in the mid 1800s. No heat or air conditioning, no electricity, no modern amenities. It exuded a quaint charm that had people booking weddings at least a year in advance. There were only 15 pews on each side and each pew only sat 6-8 people. Stained glass windows rose from floor to ceiling and went from the front to the back of the nave. The floors were wood and stained to match the pews. It was a simple church and Charlie had fallen in love with it when she first saw it. Since it was nine pm, candles were lit and they cast a soft glow throughout. They were placed at the windows and the altar, the scent matching the flowers that adorned each pew. They were also used to make the small heaters hidden around the church seem less conspicuous.

The violin quartet played softly as she glided to meet him. Her eyes fell on her fiancé and despite the lack of electricity, his tears stood out on his tanned face. She had seen him in a tux before, but knowing this tux was specifically for this night, made him look that much more handsome. The smile that lit Charlie's face had never shone brighter. She fought the giggle that threatened to burst from her tummy from her excitement. Randy smiled right back at her, the sexy smirk she loved so much. The smirk that made all the women swoon. John whispered one word to Randy. Wow. He nodded and choked down the lump rising in his throat.

Her hair was slightly wavy and hung loosely down her back. She carried a small, delicate bouquet of primroses; the same flower every woman in her family had carried on her wedding day. She followed Irish tradition and sprinkled in a sprig of rosemary to remember her deceased parents and other loved ones, English lavender to symbolize love and devotion, and ivy which stood for her fidelity to her new husband. As with the gown, the Irish traditions that had been followed for many generations of women in her family were passed down and Charlie followed them precisely. She hoped to one day share them with her own daughter.

"Hiya, baby girl." He whispered when she stood next to him, afraid of what his voice would sound like. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to touch her, needed to feel her skin on his to know this moment was real. He had dreamt of this day from the moment he saw her on that fateful night when he walked into her bar. It was in that split second, that first impression when his heart found comfort, his body found a perfect match and his soul its partner. She challenged him to be a better man, to step up and give her all a woman needed. Protection without smothering, a hand without clenching, a friendship without boundaries and a love without condition.

"Hiya back." Her smile filling her beautiful face again. He challenged her in ways she was unaware of before he said hello. She needed patience and strength, understanding and tolerance, sympathy and compassion. All at the same time while encouraging him on his path. She did these without doubt; she gave of herself without question for she loved him, he was her soul's counterpart. She complimented him and he her. They completed eachother. She would cherish him as long as she drew breath. She would follow him to the ends of the earth. There was no sacrifice, only a life worth fighting for, worth dying for.

They both were willing to risk everything they had, they had faith in eachother. They knew from a look, the sound in the other's voice what was needed without asking. She made his heart leap with her laughter, he made her go weak when he whispered her name. He thought he could fly on her love alone. She could feel him in her blood. He could tell her anything and not be criticized or judged. She knew she could be at her most vulnerable and he'd pick her up and carry her. The world could fall around him and she'd be there to cry with him.

Randy could not control his emotions and he'd let the occasional tear freefall only to be wiped by his fiance's delicate finger. He'd reciprocate when she'd shed a tear and her head would instinctively lean into his hand. They were in their own world, oblivious to those around them, and only became aware of others when Alex took to the podium.

"Baby sister. I was given a box to protect and to only open on this day. We opened it this morning. It's a box you made for Father's Day when you were in kindergarten. Dad put all he had of you in the box. Inside were several items he cherished most and a journal he had kept over the years. We'd like to read from that journal. This entry is dated on your 1st birthday and titled She Is.

_she is charted territory. so far charted that I doubt I can remember the journey.  
she is lost in all her findings, beautiful in all her discoveries and I am jealous of her innocence.  
she wanders across the floors with a box, dragging in her hand and she whines for a look into its contents.  
she is full of wonderment and I sink to the kitchen floor and hope that I could walk with her.  
she laughs and its as if she's never laughed before. she cries her heart knows only what it misses  
she kisses me, puckered lips, she leans in to give me such a sweet gesture of love  
she is my first daughter, my after-work joy, my love-laugh bundle full of more excitement than I knew existed."_

Alex stepped down as Bryan stepped up. He paused while the guests shared tissue and wiped their tears. He cleared his throat and began. "This journal entry is dated on your 5th birthday. It's titled Sweet Charlotte.

_you are the soft summer breeze that ruffles my hair, you are the golden sunshine on my face, you are the song birds in my ears, you are the twinkle from the stars in my eyes, you are the first snowflake of winter on the tip of my nose, you are the beautiful sight and sound of a babbling brook starting to melt in the first rays of sun in the spring, as I stare at the sky and the universe, I think of all the people in the world god could have given you too, and he gave you to us."_

The whimper and ragged breathing emitted by Charlie could be heard by all. She had never known any of this existed or that her father took the time to write it down. David stepped up to the podium and began as his brothers had. "This journal entry is dated on your 10th birthday. It's titled My Sweet Baby Girl.

_It seems like only yesterday with a teardrop in my eye, that you were born into this world with a whimper and a cry  
The days flew by and turned to weeks, the weeks almost a year, and every time you learn something new I get that same ol' tear. I guess its cause you're growing up, but to me it's just too fast. I guess it's just that I'm afraid you're innocence wont last. But as the years go stumbling by one thing will remain true, you'll always be my baby girl no matter what you do."_

Charlie didn't think she could handle anymore, but Eric stepped up. "This journal entry is dated on your 15th birthday. It's titled Who Is She.

_She's a soft cool rain on a hot summer's day. She makes me laugh with the funny things she has to say.  
She's the beat of my heart, and the air that I breathe. She's the sun and the wind, and autumn's golden leaves.  
She's the pride that I feel when I know she's done what's right. She's that warm feeling I get, when I remember tucking her in at night.  
She is homework and sports, and a busy social life. She has this beautiful smile that could light the darkest night.  
She is the scared feeling I have when she stays out late. Or the feeling that I am losing her, when she wants to date.  
She's the mixed emotions I have, as I watch her mature and grow. I tell myself she will never leave, but, I know in my heart that someday she will go.   
I hope the man that steals her heart, will treat her like a queen. Because she deserves so much more, than a man that treats her mean.  
I will always cherish the wonderful times we have had. The best part of my life was being her dad.  
So now you know who she is, she's my little girl. I love her with all my heart and I always will." _

The ceremony was delayed for a few minutes as Charlie cried. She stepped away from the altar and went to her brothers. They stood in a circle as they had so many times before, heads bent to the center and touching, hands held tightly. It was silent except for the inaudible whispers coming from the siblings. Randy, John, Dave and Keith all reached into their breast pockets for handkerchiefs. The hardest of hearts and the normally unemotional did not exist in this quiet, quaint little church in Charleston.

As the ceremony resumed Charlie began to change her vows. They simply wouldn't do. The pastor had Randy and Charlie approach the podium where a candle stood on the altar. They recited the Irish Vow of Unity as her hand rested atop his. Randy's hand was shaking, yet hers was calm and steady. She gave his a little squeeze as they lit the candle together. "We swear by peace and love to stand, heart to heart and hand to hand. Hark, O Spirit, and hear us now, confirming this our Sacred Vow."

Randy wasn't sure if he could make it through his vows. He was already losing the battle to control his emotions_. "__I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to respect you as your own person and to realize that your interests, desires and needs are no less important than my own. I promise to share with you my time and my attention and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face changes in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. I promise to love you in good times and bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how, completely and forever."_

He couldn't help it. He had to kiss her. He lightly took her chin in his hand and kissed her. A feather's touch, his lips on hers. A stolen moment in time to solidify the words he had spoken. He held the kiss relishing the connection until the pastor whispered they had to continue. Randy had spoken only loud enough for the two of them to hear and Charlie did the same.

"_The vows I take will be forever: I'll love you all my life. There's no part way, no holding back once we are man and wife. The choice is made, and now I swim in a far different sea, the shores of which are bright green hills raised up for you and me. Our love is like a mountainside, awash in lovely flowers: it is our home, our solid rock, where all bright things are ours. And though of need we often must spend our days apart, our love will always be with us,  
Held within the heart. I feel it now, so strong and free, so part of every breath. That it must live, I swear _it will, _even after death."_

Randy took the rings from the six year old ring bearer and placed them on Charlie's finger. As if she had more tears to shed, they flowed yet again. She immediately recognized the rings as her mother's ring and wedding band. Her great, great grandfather had been a jewelry maker and designed and hand crafted the rings himself for his bride. It was a 2 karat princess cut diamond set in platinum and bore the Claddagh symbol on either side. The band was also made of platinum and handcrafted. The band was the Celtic knot with small diamonds on the outer rim. Randy knew how to place the rings on her finger with the hands and heart facing inward.

Charlie took the ring for Randy and noticed it matched hers. It was made of platinum with diamond inset trim. The Celtic knot is embossed on the band and wraps around the band. He told her he had his made in Ireland in the same city hers was made. Handcrafted also. Her brothers had given him the ring shortly after the engagement, Charlie did not know they had the ring much less given it to Randy. They had her father's ring also and that was the model Randy had used for his own. She was shocked to learn he had flown to Ireland himself to work with the craftsman and to pick it up. This day was full of surprises.

After 45 emotional minutes, the pastor let him officially kiss his new wife. It was euphoria to him. The pronouncement of Randy and Charlotte Orton could not have been sweeter. They shared little kisses as they walked back down the aisle and swiftly entered the pastor's chambers to steal a moment alone. He could not stop touching her and alternated from breath-stealing hugs to tender kisses.

Two limousines drove the wedding party and families to the reception. A special horse drawn carriage would be for Randy and Charlie. The reception was only one mile from the church, but the driver said he'd take them around Battery Street before going to the Gibbes Museum of Art for the reception. The guests would double in size for the reception and being New Years Eve the celebration was sure to last into the morning hours. Randy and Charlie enjoyed their first hour alone as husband and wife with the only sound being that of horse hooves.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Poems by Dan Patton, Donald Watson, ****Edmund****n****A****n****Piechowicz, ****Kyle J Underwood, ****Dorothy R. Colgan, Nicholas Golden**** respectively**


	22. Chapter 22

**I disclaim again. I only own Charlie and those unknown.**

**A certain reader thought the last chapter may have been a bit much. Just to let you know, I always throw a bit of 'Hollywood' into my stories. I always add a little over the top stuff, that was my over the top for this story. A little whimsy. Also, Charlie and Randy are celebrities, why wouldn't they have friends that are celebrities? Also note, this is FICTION. If I want to add a world known couple to the story, that's what makes it fun.**

**Wrapping up this love story. This may be the final chapter, there may be one more.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty Two – The American Dream

Charlie stood at the bottom of the steps and let her head fall backward. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before all hell would break loose. She was about to unleash hell. Charlie and Randy had been to an all day barbeque that day with all of his friends and coworkers and their families. They tried to get together like that every few months alternating whose home would host the event. She dreaded her turn after Summer Slam. Especially since the end result was what she was experiencing now. 3. 2. 1. "Randy!" She yelled upstairs and it was suddenly as silent as could be. She then heard whispers and giggles. He did this every time. He had a knack for it. Whenever Charlie was ready to explode, Randy managed to get a smile from her. This time was no different. "Randy, I know you hear me!" She tried to sound angry, but it was fading as always.

"Yes, my love. May I help you with anything?" She could hear the laughter behind his words and the giggles continued. Charlie just shook her head and smiled as she made her way upstairs. Their two dogs were right behind her hoping it was bed time. The lights were out except for the hall light and she could make out the figures under the covers. "Sshhh. She's coming." Randy whispered loudly and more giggles from under the covers. The dogs were startled and attacked the comforter barking and growling eliciting screams and laughter. When they heard Randy's voice they joined in the games. Now she had a house full of chaos and wouldn't change it for anything.

"Bedtime. Now. You have to the count of three to get in your own beds and under the covers." Charlie paused and waited. "One!" She made her way to the side of the bed. "Two!" She heard Randy tell them they better hurry. "Two and a half!" And with that, the covers were thrown back and three little bodies came bursting out. She grabbed them and growled like a bear. More screams and giggles. Randy picked up his family and collapsed on the bed. He looked at his wife and his children. They had married four years ago and had twins a year later. 18 months after that they had another baby. Could he be any happier? Definitely not.

Brody and Brennan, the daredevil twin boys were a wonderful mix of their parents. Chocolate hair closely cropped, large, almond shaped eyes as blue as the ocean, full lips the girls would fall over in the next 15 years, tall and slender. Naturally athletic. Smart as could be. And then there was daddy's girl, Hayden Grace. She had none of her father's features, but had his spitfire attitude. She knew exactly how to work her daddy and played him to no end. Randy was a willing participant to her manipulations and didn't care that he was a pawn in her endeavors. He would do anything for her. Part of the reason was Hayden was the exact replica of her mother and everyone knew Randy worshipped the ground Charlie walked on.

Randy was on top of the world professionally. What he thought was harmless drug use turned into the loss of his job. His shoulder was a constant issue and he had taken low level steroids and other painkillers to help him. He had popped positive in the wellness program and was released as a wrestler. It was the WWE's policy and no matter how talented Randy was, Vince had to follow the rules. Randy was then offered the General Manager position of Smackdown when Teddy Long retired and he'd accepted. He brought his family with him when he traveled; neither he nor his wife wanted their children to miss out on experiencing different cultures and learning about the history of each city and country.

With one home in Tampa and another in Los Angeles, they volleyed between the cities. Charlie retired from mystery writing and began writing children's books. She had been inspired by their friend's struggle with their second child. Dave and Leila had a beautiful son who was always playing with Brody and Brennan. If the 3 boys weren't at Charlie and Randy's, they were at Dave and Leila's. Their daughter was born with a cyst and had surgery within her first hours of life. Charlie wrote a small story about it and her publisher had loved it, so she and Leila started doing children's books. Leila did the artwork for the stories and the books were a huge success. John and Maria had separated when she left the WWE to pursue a career in fashion (distance didn't make the heart grow fonder), but he met a great girl at the gym he frequented. They had married within six months and had a son a year later. Joey Cena was Hayden's age and they were inseparable.

It seemed life couldn't be better for Randy, Charlie and their friends. Dave was the General Manager for Raw, his body finally had had enough, Randy was running the show on Smackdown and John was in the same spot Taker was. He may be young but his body was suffering from all the travel and bumps he put himself through. He made appearances every now and again, mainly at pay per views or huge house shows such as Madison Square Garden.

Randy and Charlie put their kids to bed and began their own nightly routine. He watched his wife change for bed marveling at her body. Her hips were wider, her tummy bore the scar of the emergency caesarean needed for Hayden, her breasts were larger, but she worked hard to maintain a healthy body. She may never be the size four she was before three kids, but she looked wonderful as a six sometimes eight. Randy didn't care what size she was, she had given him the world, who was he to criticize. She was a wonderful mother, an amazing wife and his greatest treasure as his best friend. Their sex life never faltered and still had loads of spice, but as each month passed, as each child had been born, he felt a deeper connection to her. Even the toys and games they used and played had meaning behind them. She may dress like a French maid, stripper, cowgirl, or whatever he fancied, but he always made love to her.

"I love you." He said as he stared at her in awe. Charlie looked over at him and smiled.

"I love you too." She responded and continued with her routine.

"I'm serious, baby girl." He stood in front of her and took her face in his hands. He loved her lips and kissed them softly, running his tongue along her bottom lip. "I love you."

"I love you." She said as she placed her hands on his waist. She was so proud of him and all he'd achieved. She couldn't thank him enough for her gorgeous family. Randy felt the same. Content was an understatement. He was looking into the eyes of the one woman who controlled his world. He would look into those eyes until the day he died. If that was tomorrow, he would have known joy, sorrow, heartbreak and heartache. He would know true laughter, the thrill of fatherhood, the fear of fatherhood, the boundless love of a wife and had learned how to love and be loved unconditionally. His family was his greatest accomplishment. Professional achievements were nothing compared to the other four people in his home. She taught him to be a man, a better man, a believer in life. Charlotte Murphy Orton was perfection. Perfect for Randy.


End file.
